For My Dear Ciel
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Bertahun-tahun, kutulis namamu dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih. Kali ini, ku kan mengukir namamu dengan tinta merah di atas kertas istimewa. Darah di atas salju. Hanya untukmu. For my dear Ciel. BLOODY/GORE/LAST CHAP, UPDATE! Thanks for reading!
1. Prolog

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY & GORE IN THE FUTURE/DLDR**

* * *

><p>Liburan kemarin sy menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton DVD thriller. Genre yg paling saya suka! Salah satunya Saw 7 &amp; gara2 itu sy jadi pengen banget nulis fic thriller yg benar2 bloody. Lagipula sejak terpisah sama partner in crime sy, otak kriminal sy jadi tumpul*plakk*.<p>

Jadi, anggaplah fic ini sebagai sarana untuk mengasah otak sadis sy kembali *dia gila, Kawan!*

**Well, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

**XXX**

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Sudah kuduga semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini! Mana mungkin si brengsek Dough itu mengajakku ke sini, main ski bersama teman-temannya, dengan sukarela. Sekarang aku malah berakhir jadi kuli angkut mereka!

Membiarkanku mengangkut tas berisi 3 pasang papan ski itu kejam, bukan? Aku hanya anak 9 tahun!

Dasar sialan!

Tadi ada beberapa orang dewasa yang lalu lalang melewatiku. Tujuan kami sama. Pondok ski utama. Bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi mana? Tak ada satupun yang menawarkan bantuan.

Kurasa sekarang tinggal aku sendirian di tempat ini…

Di dunia ini memang tak ada yang baik padaku. Tak ada!

Wanita yang harusnya kupanggil Mom dan pada akhirnya hanya kupanggil namanya karena menyebutnya Mom terlalu memuakkan untukku, hanya wanita pemabuk yang suka menyakiti anak. Pelampiasan dari ulah suaminya atau yah…pria brengsek yang harusnya kupanggil Dad.

Pria itu punya kelakuan seperti beruang. Pulang ke rumah hanya untuk berhibernasi kemudian pergi lagi selama berbulan-bulan mencari 'salmon' baru yang lebih segar.

Yah…kalian tahulah maksudku. Artinya, wanita pemabuk itu salmon yang sudah layu.

Dan coba tebak, siapa di antara mereka yang peduli pada anak?

Ping pong!

Kalian benar!

Tak ada!

Lalu Dough, atau…bagaimana kalau kusebut '_dog_'? Dia penjilat. Sama seperti anjing.

Dia kakak laki-lakiku, saudaraku satu-satunya. Harusnya dibesarkan orang tua kacau membuat kami bersatu dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Tapi…apa yang dia lakukan? Menindasku. Memberi tontonan yang lucu pada wanita pemabuk itu dengan menumpahkan sereal di wajah atau menonjok perutku.

Dia hanya peduli pada keselamatan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkanku jadi pelampiasan wanita gila itu. Malah makin lama, kurasa dia sama gilanya. Sepertinya sulit bagiku melewati usia 17 tahun karena harus ada bersama dua orang _psycho_ yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Anak beranak dari neraka!

Dan siapa yang peduli padaku?

Aku bahkan sudah lelah mencari.

"HEI! Awas! Awas!" aku menoleh ke asal suara. Seseorang meluncur cepat ke arahku. Aku tak dapat bereaksi apapun saking terkejutnya dan akhirnya…

_JDUAK!_

_BRUSK!_

Kami berdua bertubrukan. Aku terpental cukup jauh dan jatuh dalam posisi terlentang. Walau mendarat di salju yang empuk, punggungku sakit karena terantuk papan-papan ski yang ada dalam tas di bahuku.

"Aw!" aku meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Akh! Maaf! Kau tak apa-apa?" aku beralih menatap sosok yang menabrakku. Dia bersimpuh di sebelah kananku dan menatapku khawatir. Ternyata dia hanya anak-anak. Kelihatannya sebaya denganku. Mungkin lebih muda.

Huh! Tentu saja! Ini kan lintasan ski untuk anak-anak!

Tapi seharusnya semua orang sudah bersiap pulang, kan? Kenapa dia masih main? Tempat ini juga sudah sepi.

"Sini kubantu!" pikiranku tentangnya buyar saat dia menggamit tanganku tanpa permisi. Membantuku bangkit dari posisi konyolku menjadi posisi duduk. "Apa kau terluka?"

Aku hanya tercengang saat dia menatapku dengan raut khawatir. Bola matanya yang biru berkilau bagai air laut tertimpa cahaya matahari, tampak sedikit beriak. A-apa-apaan dia? Dasar anak aneh!

Apa dia serius mencemaskan keadaanku?

"Kenapa diam? Kau terluka, ya? Sakit? Di bagian mana?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Memperjelas kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari hidungnya yang lancip. Juga memperjelas tampangnya yang rupawan.

Tak jua mendapat jawaban dariku, dia memiringkan kepalanya yang berbalut helaian rambut biru kelabu lembut dan hanya terlindungi oleh penutup telinga. Kali ini arti tatapannya adalah…heran.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" jawabku sambil memperbaiki posisi tasku.

"Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali?" tanyanya sambil melongok tas yang kupanggul.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus dan dia malah tertawa. Benar-benar anak yang aneh!

"Haha! Eh, aku mau kembali ke pondok. Tadi aku merengek pada ayahku agar bisa menuruni lereng sekali lagi dan dia mengizinkanku ke sini sendirian. Beruntungnya aku karena bertemu denganmu. Jadinya aku ada teman untuk kembali ke pondok, deh!" ujarnya dengan tampang polos.

Oke, masalahku sudah terlalu banyak tanpa harus mendengar curahan hatinya, kan?

Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Mari kubantu berdiri!" ajaknya lembut. Aku mencibir.

Huh! Memangnya siapa yang butuh bantuan? Aku kan tidak lemah. Masa harus ditolong oleh bocah yang badannya jauh lebih kecil begitu? Cih! Tidak sudi!

Aku mengabaikan uluran tangannya dan mencoba berdiri sendiri tapi…

_BLUGH!_

Sial! Tas ski brengsek ini membuat keseimbanganku kacau dan…jatuh di depan si aneh itu pula! Memalukan!

"Haha! Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala! Aku kan hanya ingin menolongmu!" kali ini dia langsung menggamit tanganku tanpa minta izin. Kubiarkan saja dia menarik tanganku dan kepayahan mengangkat tubuhku. Tapi dia tak menyerah dan tetap keras kepala menolongku.

Kenapa dia sangat memedulikanku?

Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa bocah ini sangat…menarik.

Dia meninggalkanku untuk memungut alat skinya yang tercecer di sekitar kami kemudian kembali lagi padaku.

"Nah! Ayo kita jalan!" ajaknya sambil menggamit lenganku. Herannya, aku menurut saja kali ini.

Jujur, aku mulai menikmati berjalan bersamanya.

Wajahnya yang cerah saat asyik berceloteh macam-macam hal, _cerulean_-nya yang berkilau ketika salju terpantul di sana, tawanya yang membahana saat merasa melontarkan hal yang lucu, dan semua kelakuannya sangatlah aneh menurutku, tapi…hangat.

Entahlah!

Dia adalah orang pertama yang peduli padaku. Menolong, menceritakan banyak hal dengan sangat mudah pada orang asing sepertiku, mengajakku ngobrol padahal sejak tadi aku hanya diam, dan…

Aku menyukainya.

"Ah! Kita sampai! Tuh, kan! Kalau ada temannya pasti jadi tak terasa!" tunjuknya pada bangunan pondok tak jauh di depan kami. Senyumnya melebar dan dia melompat-lompat dengan penuh semangat. "Ah! Itu ayah ibuku! Mom! Dad!"

Aku melempar pandangan mengikuti arah matanya dan mendapati seorang pria dan wanita tengah melambai sambil tersenyum lebar pada anak di sampingku. Em…pada kami kurasa.

Kualihkan kembali mataku ke anak itu.

Hm…pantas. Keluarganya hangat.

"Eh! Eh! Apa kau mau ketemu mereka? Ayah ibuku? Ayo!" tanyanya dengan antusias. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Ah! Kau juga pasti ditunggu orang tuamu, ya? Mana mereka?" tanyanya sambil melongok sekeliling kami. Mencari-cari di antara banyaknya orang dewasa yang masih berkerumun di depan pondok seperti orang tuanya sekedar untuk melepas mantel atau ganti sepatu.

Aku sudah melihat mereka. Dough dan kedua kawannya. Mereka sedang berdiri seperti orang tolol menghadap mesin _coke_. Syukurlah! Mereka jadi tak melihatku.

"Mereka menungguku di mobil," jawabku bohong.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka tega menyuruhmu membawa papan ski mereka? Bukan papan ukuranmu, pula…" ujarnya dengan wajah prihatin.

"Sudahlah. Ngapain kau mengurusiku? Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku akhirnya.

"Ah, maaf!" ujarnya dengan raut menyesal. "Ah, iya! Kita belum kenalan, kan?"

Aku terhenyak. Kenalan? Buat apa? Toh, setelah ini kami tak akan bertemu lagi!

Anak itu langsung menyambar tanganku yang tertutup sarung dan menjabatnya dengan riang.

"Aku Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive," serunya dengan semangat.

Kenapa dia seantusias itu? Berkenalan dengan anak yang baru sekali dia temui dan mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Bukankah ini percuma? Tapi…

"Aku…"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu! Aku ke orang tuaku dulu, ya! Um…kau yakin tak mau bareng ke tempat parkir?" tanyanya. Masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku menggeleng kembali.

"Baiklah. Dadah! Hati-hati, ya!"

Baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Ketika dia melepas genggamannya di tanganku, aku merasa hatiku mencelos seketika. Rasanya seperti ada salju longsor. Meninggalkan lubang menganga di dadaku.

"Dadah!" aku menoleh ke arah Ciel dan kedua orang tuanya yang melambai dan tersenyum padaku. Kubalas dengan canggung dan kubuntuti mereka dengan mata hingga mereka menghilang di balik pintu pondok.

Saat itu juga aku merasa bahwa…aku ingin bertemu.

Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Ciel.

Dan kalau sudah bertemu, aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk dia yang sudah membuat hatiku hangat.

Apapun. Untuk Ciel-ku tercinta.

_For My Dear Ciel…_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Yey! Setelah malang melintang bikin fic ber-genre ABCDE, akhirnya sy bikin yg bener2 genre fav sy! Tapi...ga tau juga deh, takutnya kayak proyek terdahulu...Mau bikin fic thriller yg bunuh2an, jadinya malah psikologi thriller yg lebih banyak misterinya...*sigh*<p>

Tapi...ya sudahlah! Mudah2an yg kali ini nggak melenceng.

Oke, abaikan curhatan di atas, tapi tolong jangan abaikan yang satu ini.

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA*bows***

**MY OW!**


	2. Greeting

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY & GORE IN THE FUTURE/DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**sacchandesu,**sebby hana**,Ayashi Dina,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,Fell Alba Muneca,**gabyucchiP**,Lady PhantoMichaelis,**Yunoki Trancy**,Mousy Phantomhive,**Gokudera J. Vie**,sarastephanie**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Kawan-kawan!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" pemuda yang tengah tercenung menatap nisan di hadapannya, langsung mendongak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Didapatinya seorang pria tiga puluhan akhir melambai ke arahnya.<p>

"Ya, Dad! Sebentar!" sahutnya.

"Kutunggu di mobil, ya!" kata sang ayah, Vincent Phantomhive, sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan setapak yang menuju keluar pemakaman. Pria itu langsung beranjak pergi setelah menerima anggukan putra semata wayangnya sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda 15 tahun itu, Ciel Phantomhive, menghela napas panjang. Uap putih yang hangat mengepul dari hidungnya yang bangir dan membeku bersama udara. Bola matanya yang sebiru danau di bawah lapisan es menerawang kembali pada nisan beku di bawah kakinya.

Sebuah nisan atas nama…Ash Landers.

"Ash…," lirihnya. Dan dengan berat hati, dia pun melangkah meninggalkan nisan itu. Keluar dari area pemakaman yang suram.

**CHAPTER 1**

**GREETING**

**XXX**

Sepasang iris biru memantulkan salju yang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang. Langit yang mendung seolah melarang siapapun menikmati indahnya warna-warni lain. Salju yang putih, awan yang kelabu, dan kulit pohon yang tampak hitam, membuat segalanya terlihat monokrom.

Bagi sang pemilik iris, Ciel, inilah yang dinamakan musim salju di bulan Desember. Musim yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada _Chevrolet_ hitam sewaan ayahnya yang bergerak menjauh dari gedung yang dia pijak. Dari caranya mengendarai mobil, Ciel tahu bahwa pria itu sudah dikejar waktu.

Ya, pria itu harus segera terbang ke Arizona karena besok dia harus kembali bekerja. Kau tahu? Seorang akuntan sibuk tak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaannya terlalu lama. Untung sejak tadi salju tidak turun.

Ciel beralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela ketika mobil hitam ayahnya tak lagi tampak. Dia menarik napas panjang, memandang lorong sunyi di hadapannya yang menunggu untuk dilewati. Tak lama kemudian, lorong sunyi itu kembali diramaikan oleh decit _sneakers_ dan roda koper.

Mulai hari ini dia resmi menjadi siswa di Percival Dormitory High School, sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki yang terletak di wilayah pegunungan Chugach, Alaska. Letaknya yang terpencil membuat sekolah ini menjadi penjara alami bagi murid-muridnya. Hasilnya, tentu saja prestasi yang gemilang. Sekolah ini tercatat sebagai salah satu sekolah paling diperhitungkan dan diincar di Amerika walaupun lokasinya jauh dari peradaban.

Mereka hanya menerima 20 murid setiap tahunnya dan tak mau menerima murid pindahan untuk kelas 11 dan 12 karena ada beberapa mata pelajaran khusus yang tak diajarkan sekolah lainnya. Ciel beruntung. Dia diterima dan mulai bersekolah selepas liburan musim dingin nanti di semester 2 kelas 11.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan kenapa mereka menerimanya. Alasan pertama, Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel adalah mantan murid teladan dengan predikat bintang di asrama tersebut. Kedua, keluarga almarhum ibunda Ciel, keluarga Durless, adalah donatur tetap untuk sekolah tersebut. Ketiga dan yang paling utama, mereka menganggap Ciel mampu mengejar ketertinggalannya karena otak anak itu memang encer.

Seperti sekolah lainnya, sekolah ini juga melaksanakan tahun ajaran baru di bulan September. Ujian akhir semester pun sudah dilaksanakan akhir November lalu. Karena itulah Ciel ada di sini sekarang. Di sekolah yang sepi lantaran sebagian besar siswanya telah pulang dalam pelukan keluarga mereka yang hangat untuk menghabiskan liburan musim dingin, kemudian Natal, dan Tahun Baru. Sedangkan dia…baru akan memulai segalanya.

Selama seminggu ke depan, mulai tanggal 8 sampai 13 Desember, Ciel harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan tes untuk melengkapi nilai-nilainya di semester 1. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Sebenarnya, sekolah baru akan benar-benar libur tanggal 15, tapi mereka mengizinkan siswanya untuk kembali ke rumah lebih awal dari yang seharusnya. Dan menurut Mr. Kelvin, sang kepala sekolah, masih ada beberapa anak yang tinggal sampai tanggal 14 nanti.

Di antaranya anak-anak yang harus mengikuti kelas pemantapan karena hasil belajar mereka yang belum maksimal, juga anak-anak klub ski yang berlatih untuk kejuaraan awal tahun. Guru-guru yang bertanggung jawab pun masih tinggal.

Yah…lumayanlah. Setidaknya Ciel tak harus sendirian di sekolah dan asrama yang penampilannya suram ini.

Ciel berhenti di persimpangan koridor dan berbelok ke kanan sesuai petunjuk Mr. Kelvin. Tadi pria tua itu hendak memanggilkan seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke kamar, namun dia menolak. Menurutnya, berjalan sendirian membuatnya lebih leluasa melihat-lihat.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati lorong kelas. Loker berderet rapi. Berdiri tegak bagai penjaga yang mengawasi setiap langkahnya. Sungguh membuat tak nyaman. Namun Ciel memilih untuk tetap tenang. Tak perlu ada yang ditakuti dari tempat ini, bukan?

Lorong ini tampak begitu panjang, gelap, dan suram. Karena masih terbilang siang, lampu hanya dinyalakan sebagian. Neon yang menyala. Lalu neon yang mati. Menyala lagi. Kemudian mati lagi. Pencahayaan tanggung tersebut membuat bayangan yang terpantul di dinding maupun di permukaan loker terasa agak menakutkan. Semua benda di jalan ini seperti punya mata dan…merayap.

Pemuda itu tak mau ambil pusing. Dia laki-laki dan bukan kapasitasnya untuk lari ketakutan seperti anak perempuan yang berpikir bahwa dia dikejar seorang maniak. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia merasa lega ketika melihat pintu keluar di ujung jalan.

Suhu minus 4 derajat menyapa wajahnya saat dia membuka pintu tersebut. Di hadapannya terbentang sebuah koridor terbuka. Pagar kayu membatasinya dengan taman yang dipenuhi gundukan salju putih. Di ujungnya, sekitar 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat gedung besar yang diyakininya sebagai asrama.

Ciel merapatkan mantel, berjalan cepat mengikuti jalur koridor, dan menerjang udara yang menusuk tulang.

_BRAKK!_

Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas lega saat dia sampai ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat. Dia tak memakai topi. Telinga dan wajahnya serasa dikerikiti tikus-tikus kecil karena tekanan udara di luar sana.

Ciel tahu, ini bukanlah suhu terendah di Alaska. Dia pernah mengalami yang lebih ekstrem. Tapi 2 tahun tinggal di Phoenix, Arizona, ternyata bisa membuatnya lupa bagaimana rasanya musim dingin.

Baginya, 2 tahun sudah cukup. Dia sudah bosan. Bosan merasakan musim panas sepanjang tahun. Bosan menjalani musim dingin tanpa salju. Bosan menghias pohon cemara plastik saat Natal. Bosan merayakan _Christmas Eve_ dengan cara menyalakan kembang api layaknya perayaan hari kemerdekaan. Dia ingin segalanya kembali normal. Dan kehidupan normalnya, hanya ada di Alaska.

Namun diluar dari segala tetek bengek tentang salju dan Natal, hal yang paling membuat Ciel ingin kembali ke tempat ini adalah ski, ibunya, Rachel, dan…Ash.

Ciel menyudahi lamunannya. Dia menelisik penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan itu dipenuhi jejeran loker setinggi 2 meter yang diletakkan menyamping dan dirapatkan di bagian belakang hingga loker-loker itu saling berhadap-hadapan. Jumlahnya ada 6 dan masing-masing terdiri dari 10 pintu.

Dia merogoh saku mantelnya, menarik rangkaian kunci yang tadi diberikan Mr. Kelvin kepadanya. Ada dua anak kunci beda ukuran tergantung di sana. Yang satu kecil, sementara yang lain besar. Yang satu kunci loker, sementara yang lain kunci kamar. Dilihatnya nomor yang tertempel pada rangkaian itu. 42.

Lantai kayu membuat _sneakers_-nya tak terlalu berisik kali ini. Dia juga memutuskan untuk mengangkat kopernya. Diperiksanya nomor yang tertempel di sisi loker. Begitu mendapati nomor 41-50, dia bergegas menuju loker bernomor 42. Meskipun di sana belum ada apa-apa, paling tidak dia ingin memeriksa apakah ada yang rusak.

_KRIET…_

Lokernya kosong melompong, dalam keadaan baik, dan sedikit berbau apak. Ada 3 bagian di dalamnya. Ruang paling atas dan tengah, masing-masing setinggi 30 cm. Sementara yang paling bawah terlihat sangat lega. Dia pun muat kalau harus masuk ke sana.

'Tempat yang sempurna untuk meletakkan papan ski,' pikirnya.

_PRAKK!_

Pikiran Ciel terinterupsi oleh suara berisik yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menubruk loker di jajaran pertama.

"Halo? Ada orang?" tanya Ciel tanpa bergeming. Dahinya berkerut ketika tak jua mendapat jawaban. Dia berjalan ke pinggir lokernya dan mengintip. "Halo!"

Lagi-lagi sapaannya tak terjawab. Ciel memutuskan untuk mendekat dan…

Kosong.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tapi memang ada sebuah loker yang terbuka. Aneh. Ciel mendekat dengan waspada. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa harus bersikap seperti itu. Tapi dia melakukan hal yang benar. Saat ini, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan…

"AW!" jeritnya saat sesuatu menjatuhi kepalanya tiba-tiba. Sesuatu yang cukup berat hingga membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menubruk jajaran loker di belakangnya.

_PRENG! BRUK!_

"Aw!" keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpa. Sakit. Punggungnya yang terbentur pun terasa nyeri. Belum lagi tulang ekornya.

_PLUK!_

Meow!

Seekor kucing hitam mendarat di hadapannya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ha~h…kupikir apa!" ujarnya lega. "Ssh…"

Kedua alisnya berkernyit ketika dia menyentuh punggungnya. Mungkin memar.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Ciel mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam lurus berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya menggendong kucing hitam yang tadi, sementara tangan satunya terulur pada Ciel.

"Oh! Aku tak apa-apa," karena sebuah alasan, Ciel menolak uluran tangan pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua itu dan memilih berdiri sendiri dengan sedikit susah payah. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan, namun Ciel menjaga jarak. _Morning glory_ bertemu dengan kelopak _blackpearl_. Saling pandang, menyelami satu sama lain tanpa sedikitpun mengumbar emosi. Akhirnya si _raven_ duluan yang membentuk segaris senyum di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku Sebastian. Ciel?" tanyanya. Melihat raut terkejut di wajah pemuda berambut _grayish_, dia langsung menambahkan. "Mr. Aberline, guru penanggung jawab asrama ini, sudah memberi tahu bahwa kami akan kedatangan teman baru. Tapi hari ini beliau tak ada. Setiap hari Minggu dia pulang menjenguk keluarganya."

"Oh!" Ciel menanggapi dengan singkat dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Sebastian. Senyum simpul membuat wajahnya makin tampan.

"Mm…yeah! Terima kasih!" Ciel balas tersenyum. Senyum canggung yang 2 tahun ini menjadi _trade mark_-nya.

Sebastian mengelus kepala kucing di tangannya dengan lembut. Kedua mata sang kucing terpejam keenakan ketika dagunya dijamah oleh telunjuk ramping si _raven_. Membuatnya mendengkur manja dengan bunyi 'frush…frush…'.

"Maafkan Leon! Dia sering menyelinap ke dalam lokerku, entah untuk apa. Kunci lokerku hilang," Sebastian berjalan melewati Ciel menuju loker yang terbuka dan menutupnya.

"Ya. Tak a-huachu!"

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Flu?" tanya Sebastian sambil mendekat. Ciel melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng.

"Bukan. Ha-hachiu! Aku…alergi bulu kucing," jawab Ciel sambil menunjuk kucing di lengan Sebastian. Sebastian memandangi kucingnya lalu Ciel berganti-gantian.

"Oh! Karena itu kau menolak bantuanku tadi? Maaf! Aku tak tahu!" Sebastian menurunkan si hitam ke lantai dan membersihkan lengan _sweater_-nya dari bulu-bulu yang menempel, kemudian berdiri menghadap Ciel kembali.

Leon tak lekas pergi. Dia malah sibuk bergelung dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya di kaki Sebastian.

"Apa di sini memang memperbolehkan memelihara binatang?" tanya Ciel sambil menutup hidungnya yang gatal.

"Hm…Leon kucing liar. Kami juga tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Jadi…kami menganggapnya peliharaan asrama. Tak pernah ada yang protes walau dia berkeliaran di sini. Tapi kalau kau alergi, tentu itu kasus yang berbeda. Dia bisa tidur di mana saja, tapi kau tetap harus di sini, bukan?" jelas Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk kembali.

"Hm…baiklah. Aku mau mengambil koperku dulu. Lokerku juga masih terbuka. Permisi," Ciel mundur perlahan. Sebastian mengiyakan.

"Kutunggu kau di pintu masuk. Akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Ciel mengunci loker dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam kantung mantel. Diangkatnya koper yang tadi digeletakkannya begitu saja sebelum beranjak. Sesuai janji, Sebastian sudah berdiri menunggunya di pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kayu. Namun Ciel menghentikan langkahnya di jarak semeter dari Sebastian.

"Maaf! Aku tak bisa berjalan di dekatmu," jelas Ciel sambil menunjuk lengan Sebastian. Lengan yang tadi digunakan untuk menggendong kucing.

"Oh! Tak apa. Mari!" Sebastian berjalan masuk terlebih dulu sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang. Memastikan apakah Ciel mengikutinya atau tidak.

"Ini ruang rekreasi. Tempat di mana kita duduk santai, berkumpul, belajar, atau menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Ini juga bisa disebut sebagai _Hall of Fame_ meskipun yang satu itu tetap punya ruangan tersendiri, sih…," mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah ruang yang lebarnya sama seperti loker tadi, namun bentuknya memanjang ke dalam.

Ukurannya sekitar 20 x 12 meter. Saat masuk, Ciel mendapati beberapa meja-meja pendek, bufet berisi papan permainan dan buku-buku, beberapa _white board_ yang disangga _tripod_, dan bantal duduk yang disusun rapi di pinggir ruangan.

Di ujung depan sana, terdapat dua perapian dengan beberapa sofa berderet mengelilinginya. Kedua perapian tersebut mengapit pintu kayu besar yang akan membawa mereka masuk lebih dalam. Seluruh ruangan ini dilapisi oleh karpet.

Dan kenapa ruangan ini disebut _Hall of Fame_? Karena di dindingnya terpajang foto-foto siswa paling cemerlang sepanjang masa. Ciel mendapati sang ayah sebagai salah satunya.

Hm…sekolah ini memang luar biasa mewah. Biaya pendidikannya pun selangit. Ciel tahu betul seberapa keras perjuangan ayahnya untuk menyekolahkannya di sini. Apalagi hanya karena alasan yang sedikit egois. Karena itu Ciel tak berniat membuat ayahnya kecewa. Sedikit banyak, dia berharap fotonya bakal menempati ruangan ini dan _Hall of Fame_ yang sebenarnya nantinya.

"Kemana anak yang lain? Kau tak sendirian, bukan?" tanya Ciel saat mereka berjalan pelan melewati ruangan yang kosong melompong itu. Bukan hanya ruangan ini. Boleh dibilang seluruh penjuru tempat ini terlalu sunyi. Padahal ini hari Minggu.

"Oh, mereka main ski. Aku baru mau menyusul dan bertemu kau," jawab Sebastian tanpa menoleh pada Ciel.

"Oh! Maaf! Aku merepotkanmu!" ujar Ciel. _Well_, itu menjelaskan kenapa Sebastian menggunakan _sweater_ di tempat sehangat ini. Tadi Ciel juga sempat mengintip loker Sebastian. Isinya peralatan ski semua.

Satu lagi yang membuat sekolah ini begitu eksklusif. Mereka bahkan punya lintasan ski sendiri!

"Tak masalah. Tempat ini besar. Aku khawatir kau tersesat," jawab si _raven_. Ciel mengangguk. Dia tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hanya berkomentar dalam hati.

'Mungkin dia salah satu anggota ski yang ikut kejuaraan.'

KRIET…

Sebastian membuka pintu ruang rekreasi dan menahannya hingga Ciel lewat menyusulnya. Ternyata dibaliknya hanya ada sebuah koridor kecil sepanjang 5 meter dan di depan sana terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Asrama ini cukup rumit dan pastinya…sangat luas.

"Nah, di balik pintu itulah asrama kita," Ciel membiarkan Sebastian membimbingnya kembali. Seperti asrama lainnya, kamar-kamar mereka berderet. Lima di kanan, lima di kiri. Masing-masing lebarnya sekitar 3,5 meter. Lumayan luas juga.

"Sebenarnya kamarmu di lantai 3. Nomor 42, bukan? Tapi berhubung asrama sudah kosong, Mr. Aberline memberimu kamar di lantai 1. Untung ada yang mau meminjamkan. Tapi kau tetap sendirian di sayap kanan karena hanya Thomas yang mau meminjamimu kamar," jelas Sebastian sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya.

Ciel mengikuti Sebastian. Berbelok ke kanan saat sampai di persimpangan, kemudian berbelok ke kanan lagi. Ternyata di sana masih ada jejeran kamar lainnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Lima di kanan dan lima di kiri. Itu artinya kamar di sebelah kanan berhimpitan dengan kamar sebelah kiri di lorong yang sebelumnya.

Sebastian berhenti di kamar keempat sebelah kiri dan memasukkan kunci yang dia bawa ke lubangnya.

"Silakan!" ujarnya mempersilakan ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Ciel mendekat dan mengintip. Kamar itu lumayan. Di depan pintu masuk, ada pintu lain. Kamar mandi. Kemudian ada sebuah ranjang ukuran satu orang di bawah jendela, lemari kecil, dan meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer di atasnya.

"Karena ini area pribadi, mungkin Thomas mengunci lemari dan mem-_password_ komputernya. Apa itu masalah untukmu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tak apa. Aku bawa banyak barang. Akan kubereskan di kamarku besok," jawab Ciel.

"Baik. Istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah. Makan malam pukul 4. Nanti kujemput jika sudah waktunya. Permisi," Sebastian menunduk ramah saat permisi undur diri. Pemuda jangkung itu melenggang pergi setelah Ciel menjawab anggukannya.

"Ng…Sebastian!" panggil Ciel sesaat sebelum si _raven_ menghilang di kelokan. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Terima kasih! Maaf sudah mengurangi jatah main skimu!"

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menghilang saat mendengar ucapan Ciel.

"Tak usah sungkan. Aku tak akan segan membantu adik-adik kelasku yang manis," jawabnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dan meninggalkan Ciel sendirian.

Ciel memilih masuk kamar selepas kepergian Sebastian. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya bahkan sebelum melepas mantel yang membungkusnya adalah duduk bersandar di ranjang dan…membuka koper. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah pigura. Pigura yang membingkai gambar dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak.

Di gambar itu mereka berdua tersenyum, namun kini orang yang melihatnya berwajah murung. Mata kedua orang dalam pigura itu berbinar, tapi kini mata yang memandangnya berair. Ciel merapatkan pigura itu di dadanya dan berujar lirih.

"Ash…"

**XXX**

Saat makan malam di aula, di bagian sayap kiri gedung asrama, Ciel berjumpa dengan seluruh teman asramanya yang tersisa. Di luar dugaan, dia bertemu dengan teman SMP-nya, Alois Trancy. Tak begitu akrab, sih…Mereka akan jadi teman sekelas lagi tahun ajaran baru nanti.

Teman sekelasnya yang lain adalah Finnian, pemuda bersemangat yang entah kenapa memakai jepitan seperti anak perempuan. Lalu ada juga Soma, seorang pemuda keturunan India. Dua yang terakhir masih tinggal di sekolah karena harus ikut kelas pemantapan. Sementara Alois, kedua orangtuanya memang baru bisa menjemputnya tanggal 14.

Kemudian ada Claude Faustus, pemuda serius yang miskin ekspresi. Joker, pemuda ramai yang memakai _eyeliner_ tebal di matanya. Lau, pemuda Cina yang agak genit dan seenaknya. Bard, pria blonde yang sangat bangga akan tubuh kekarnya. Juga Agni, kakak Soma. Mereka setingkat dengan Sebastian. Kelas 12.

Mereka bersembilan adalah anggota klub ski di mana Sebastianlah ketuanya. Sebastian bilang, sebenarnya masih ada anggota-anggota lainnya. Tapi mereka sudah pulang. Yang ikut kejuaraan nanti memang hanya Sebastian, Claude, dan Joker. Lau dan Bard malas pulang, sementara Agni menunggu adiknya menjalani detensi.

"Wah! Apa benar kau jago main ski, Ciel?" tanya Lau sambil memandangi Ciel. Entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dia pandang karena matanya yang sipitnya keterlaluan. Tapi yang jelas, senyumnya mencurigakan.

"Eh! Jangan salah! Dia ini jagonya, lho!" sergah Alois.

"Um…karena sudah lama tak main, mungkin sedikit kaku," jawab Ciel.

"Oh, iya ya! Kau tinggal di Phoenix. Apa benar di sana tak ada salju sama sekali?" tanya Finnian. Kedua matanya membola, menandakan betapa penasarannya dia saat ini.

"Tentu saja! Geografimu berapa, sih?" Soma yang duduk di sebelah pemuda blonde itu berlagak menggurui. Dia malah membuat semua orang tertawa. Sejak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, Ciel jadi tak begitu suka keramaian. Dia lebih suka menyendiri. Tapi sepertinya di tempat ini, dia tak akan terlalu kesulitan beradaptasi. Semua orang sangat ramah dan baik.

"Jadi…kau pindah ke Arizona karena pekerjaan ayahmu, ya?" kali ini Joker yang buka suara. Ciel tercekat. Dia tampak ragu menjawab. Alois pun hanya bisa membisu melihat air muka Ciel yang mulai berubah. Bagaimana pun dia cukup mengerti jika bukan itu alasan keluarga Phantomhive pindah.

"Mm…yah! Begitulah!" jawabnya singkat.

"Dan kau kembali ke sini agar bisa main ski lagi? Yuhuu! Kau keren, Nak!" komentar Bard. Ciel tersenyum kecut. Claude hanya memandangi keriuhan kawan-kawannya di balik lembaran novel yang dia baca. Dia tak berminat ikut campur dalam pembicaraan mereka, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi harus dia akui, anak baru itu lebih menarik minatnya ketimbang Fyodor Dostoyevsky di tangannya.

Betapa leganya perasaan Ciel ketika mereka bubar setengah jam kemudian. Teman-teman barunya mungkin memang orang baik, tapi ternyata dia benar-benar lebih suka sendirian!

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Kau tahu?_

_Berdiri di sampingmu, melihatmu ada di dekatku, mendengar suaramu, dan melihat pantulan diriku di kedua matamu yang indah sungguh merupakan hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan._

_Selama ini aku hanyalah pungguk merindukan bulan. Hanya sanggup menatapmu dari kejauhan. Lalu merana karena kau semakin jauh dan tak lagi memijak tanah yang sama denganku. Tahukah kau betapa menderitanya aku saat kau pergi ke tempat antah berantah yang tak mungkin kudatangi?_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis dalam surat-suratku yang lalu. Akhirnya dua tahun terakhir, aku hanya bisa menulis, 'Ciel, aku akan menyusulmu suatu hari nanti.'_

_Tapi sekarang kau ada di sini. Hanya terpisah sejengkal dariku._

_Itu membuatku berpikir satu hal…_

_Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi kemanapun lagi!_

_Akan kuawasi dirimu walau kau hanya bergerak satu inchi._

_Aku tahu ada sesuatu di tempat ini yang kau benci. Karena itu, akan kusingkirkan._

_Lalu…akan kuberi kau hadiah istimewa sebagai salam perjumpaan._

_Aku janji._

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

Ciel mengendus bau tak sedap ketika memasuki ruang loker. Dia memilih mengabaikannya.

Ini hari pertamanya memulai kelas tambahan dan dia kesiangan. Sempurna. Apalagi menurut teman-temannya, Mr. Chamber, sang tutor, adalah tipikal yang disiplin. Kelasnya di mulai pukul 10 pagi dan ini sudah pukul 9.54. Dia bahkan belum tahu di mana kelasnya! Dan teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan belum kelihatan batang hidungnya satu pun!

Memang sudah hampir jam 10, tapi di Alaska, musim dingin pula, gelapnya sama seperti di Phoenix jam 4 pagi!

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati loker yang membelakangi loker miliknya. Bau itu makin menjadi dari arah lokernya. Karena penasaran, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menengoknya sebentar.

Kedua safirnya membulat tatkala mendapati tulisan di permukaan pintu lokernya. WELCOME. Ditulis besar-besar dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Dan dia tak salah. Bau itu memang berasal dari lokernya.

Disentuhnya pelan huruf C yang tepat berada ditengah-tengah. Cat merah atau apapun itu, sudah mengering.

Snif…Snif…

Ciel mendekatkan hidungnya ke lubang ventilasi loker dan mengendus.

"HOEK!" baunya tambah parah dan pemuda itu nyaris muntah saat mencium bau busuk tersebut. Lebih tepatnya…anyir.

"Apa-apaan ini?" dia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalamnya.

"Lho?" pemuda itu mengernyit heran lantaran kunci lokernya jadi tak pas. Dia paksa memutarnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, tapi percuma. "Itch!"

_BRAKK! KRIET…_

Saking kesalnya, Ciel menendang pintu lokernya. Ajaibnya, itu malah membuatnya berhasil terbuka. Ciel melebarkan bukaan lemari besi tersebut tanpa memedulikan aroma tak sedap yang semakin pekat menggantung di udara. Menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Uh!" Ciel menutup hidungnya dengan lengan kiri dan mendapati lokernya masih kosong melompong.

Namun saat dia mendongak, dia mendapati pita-pita melingkar yang berjuntai dari bagian teratas lokernya. Ciel mencoba meraih gumpalan plastik yang sedikit mencuat bersama pita-pita tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Posturnya yang terbilang mungil memang membuatnya kesulitan menjangkau bagian loker yang itu.

"Uh!" dengan usaha sedikit keras, dia berhasil menggapai plastik tersebut dan menariknya. Sedikit tersangkut dan…

_PLUK!_

Sesuatu jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan keberhasilannya meraih plastik tersebut. Sesuatu berbentuk bulat yang kini bergulir menuju ke pintu keluar. Ciel mengabaikannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi untuk memerhatikan benda yang dia pegang.

Ternyata sebuah buket yang terdiri dari beberapa tangkai bunga mawar hitam. Kelopak-kelopaknya mulai lengket dan membusuk. Ciel yakin itulah penyebab bau tak sedap yang sejak tadi dia cium.

Tapi…apa iya bunga busuk baunya separah ini?

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Ciel memutar-mutar buketnya. Didapatinya sebilah kayu yang dipancangkan di tengah-tengah. Di ujung kayu tersebut terdapat bercak merah. Dia menyentuhnya. Masih lembab. Dibauinya bercak merah yang sedikit menempel di ujung jarinya. Anyir.

"Ah! Benda yang menggelinding tadi…"

Pemuda berpostur ramping tersebut mendekati bola hitam yang teronggok di dekat pintu. Ternyata bau dari benda itulah yang paling memuakkan. Walau mual, Ciel berjongkok agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas. Rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat ketimbang rasa jijiknya.

"Ukh!" pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sambil melemparkan buket di tangan kanannya. Perutnya bergejolak, mendesak agar dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa dikeluarkan karena dia memang belum mengisinya dengan apa-apa.

Benda bulat hitam yang menggelinding dari buketnya tadi adalah…

Kepala kucing hitam yang kedua matanya sudah dicongkel. Bulu-bulunya terlihat agak botak di beberapa bagian. Seperti dicabuti dengan paksa. Bulu yang tersisa, lengket oleh darah yang mengering. Di perpotongan lehernya yang berlumuran darah mengental, terdapat lubang seukuran dengan bilah kayu di buket tadi.

Ciel menutup mulutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kalut.

Siapa yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Di hari pertamanya sekolah?

Dan…siapa yang tega melakukan hal sekejam ini pada…Leon?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Lagi-lagi buat thriller yang latarnya musim dingin di Alaska. Tapi entah kenapa, buat sy pembunuhan ter-perfect itu adalah pembunuhan di atas salju. Dan salju ter-perfect ada di Alaska saat musim dingin #padahal kesana juga belom pernah #plakk<br>**

**Well,TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	3. Treatment

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**sacchandesu**,Ayashi Dina,**Mousy Phantomhive**,lanturn1412,**Shu AliCieL**,Fell Alba Muneca,**gabyucchiP**,Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,Kazunari Kizuna,**sebby hana**,Yori Fujisaki,**sarastephanie**

**Thanks for your reviews,Guys!**

**Gomen tuk apdet yg telat. Sy abis pulang kampung*sapa yg nanya***

**Oh,iya! Warning sekali lagi. Chap ini ada adegan Gore dgn korban manusia. Tapi menurut sy sih...ga sadis2 banget,kok!*Itu kan elu!*  
><strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read,oke?**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**TREATMENT**

**XXX**

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Ciel mengetuk satu persatu pintu kamar asrama yang masih tertutup dengan geram. Semakin tak ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka, semakin keras dia menggedornya.

"Bangun! Bangun kalian semua!" teriaknya frustrasi. Akhirnya satu pintu di kamar nomor tiga terbuka. Kepala hitam yang masih sibuk mengucek-ngucek mata menyembul dari baliknya. Sebastian.

"Mm…ada apa?" tanyanya. Tak lama pintu lain pun mulai terbuka satu persatu. Dan semua penghuninya keluar dengan wajah mengantuk yang sama.

"Ada apa? Hoahm…," tanya Alois sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau membangunkan kami seperti orang gila. Kami pikir Mr. Aberline," komentar Bard sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Ada seseorang yang memenggal Leon dan memberikannya sebagai buket untukku! Dimasukkan dalam lokerku! Apa itu ulah salah satu dari kalian?" labrak pemuda kelabu sambil berkeliling menatap teman-teman asramanya satu persatu. Yang dia dapati sama. Wajah terkejut dan heran. Hanya Claude yang tetap berwajah datar.

"A-apa maksudmu? Me-memenggal Leon? Itu tuduhan serius, Ciel!" kali ini Agni yang menjawab.

"Ciel, kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Joker sambil mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku…siapa yang tega membunuh Leon?"

"Itu yang ingin kutahu! Ada seorang psikopat di antara kalian, membunuh kucing, dan memberikan kepalanya kepadaku! Siapa di antara kalian yang melakukannya?" teriak Ciel emosi.

"Ciel, tenanglah! Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah kalut begini. Kita bisa bicarakan pelan-pelan, bukan? Ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan tenang. Beri bukti pada kami," kali ini Sebastian yang angkat bicara.

"Kalian mau bukti? Ayo ikut!" Ciel mengajak kesembilan kawannya ke ruang loker untuk melihatnya sendiri.

"Lihat ini! Siapa yang menulis ini!" tunjuk Ciel pada pintu lokernya tapi tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda-pemuda lain di hadapannya.

"Ada apa di lokermu? Tak ada apa-apa," ujar Lau yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Ciel dan melongok keadaan loker Ciel yang kosong melompong.

"Eh?" Ciel berbalik untuk memastikan ucapan Lau. Matanya membulat seketika saat tak lagi menemukan tulisan WELCOME di pintu besi biru itu. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Tadi di sini ada tulisan yang ditulis dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Ke mana perginya?"

Ciel membolak-balik pintu lokernya sendiri dengan panik. Tulisan itu seolah raib dan tak pernah ada di sana. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas dia melihatnya!

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Kok tempat ini bau bangkai, ya?" tanya Agni sambil menutup hidungnya. Mendengar itu, Ciel langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tempat tadi dia melempar buketnya dan meninggalkan kepala Leon begitu saja.

"Itu dia! Bau itu berasal dari buket yang…eh?" lagi-lagi suaranya tercekat saat tak mendapati kedua benda itu di sana. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan panik, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ini tempat yang salah? Tapi jejak buket kepala Leon itu tak terlihat di manapun. Ruang loker ini bersih. Hanya baunya yang masih tertinggal.

"Heh! Dasar murid baru pencari perhatian!" ujar Claude sarkartis.

"Claude!" sergah Sebastian.

Ucapan Claude membuat wajah Ciel memucat. Dia tidak berbohong. Dia tidak mencari perhatian. Apa yang dia alami itu nyata! Tapi…benarkah? Atau…itu hanya ilusi? Bukankah dia jadi sedikit tidak waras sejak Ash…

"Hah! Di sini pun hanya buang-buang waktu!" akhirnya Claude beranjak pergi dari sana diiringi tatapan serba salah dari kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"A-aku tak berbohong! Bau ini…kalian juga…," lagi-lagi ucapan Ciel terpotong ketika mendengar Finnian berkata…

"Iyuuh! Bangkai tikus! Pantas saja tempat ini bau!"

"Berarti bau ini dari tikus ini, ya?" ujar Bard sambil mengangkat ekor tikus yang mati terjepit di engsel pintu tanpa rasa jijik.

"Iih! Bard jorok!" komen trio _childish_ yang terdiri dari Finnian, Alois, dan Soma.

Kenyataan itu semakin membuat Ciel pucat pasi.

"Kau mimpi buruk, eh?" tanya Joker sambil mengusap puncak kepala Ciel dengan lembut. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkan pemuda kelabu itu.

"Iya, Ciel! Mungkin kau hanya mimpi buruk!" kini ketiga anggota trio _childish_ mengitarinya.

"Tak usah pikirkan ucapan Claude! Waktu hari pertama di asrama pun dia ngompol!" kelakar Bard asal.

"Hyay! Bard buang dulu tikus di tanganmu, bodoh!"pekik Finnian lantaran sosok blonde yang lebih tinggi itu kini berdiri di sampingnya dan masih memegang bangkai.

"Iya, berisik!" ujar Bard sambil melangkah keluar.

"Ya, ya, ya! Karena di sini ternyata tak ada apa-apa, kita kembali ke kamar, yuk! Kau juga bisa terlambat lho, Ciel! Kalau ingin kami temani, tak usah begini caranya, ya!" pemuda Cina itu mengerling ke Ciel sebelum berlalu.

"Cih! Dia sama saja dengan Claude!" komentar Alois sambil memeletkan lidah ke arah Lau yang tak lama kemudian menghilang. Setelah itu dia menggamit tangan Ciel dan tersenyum. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan di sini, Ciel. Kami semua akan selalu ada untukmu. Benar kan, teman-teman?"

Semua yang tersisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kecuali Sebastian. Dia lebih memilih menyingkir sendirian. Setelah itu satu persatu dari mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jujur, walau merasa sedikit tenang karena ucapan teman-temannya, Ciel tetap merasa ada yang salah. Buket itu…dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu bukan mimpi. Tak mungkin juga khayalan.

Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya mengendus bau tak sedap itu dari ventilasi loker. Sialnya kini bau itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Dia juga ingat bagaimana usaha kerasnya untuk menggapai pita-pita di loker atas. Dia ingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika dia melihat onggokan _blackpearl_ busuk dan saat tangannya menyentuh…

Ciel melihat ujung jarinya tangan kirinya.

Ada!

Bercak darah dari kayu yang dipancangkan di buket tadi! Hanya sedikit, tapi itu cukup jadi bukti.

Tak lama pemuda itu pun teringat sesuatu. Dia menutup pintu lokernya dan mencoba menguncinya. Tak bisa. Kunci itu benar-benar tidak pas. Pertanda bahwa sebelumnya loker itu dibuka dengan paksa. Dibuka dengan sesuatu yang bukan kuncinya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Semua itu benar-benar terjadi," lirihnya.

"Aku percaya padamu," Ciel menoleh ke kanan. Baru menyadari bahwa masih ada seseorang yang bersamanya di ruangan ini. Sebastian. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ciel.

"Aku percaya padamu," ulangnya lagi ketika dia sudah berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang lebih pendek. Ciel mendongak. Menatap jauh ke mata sang _raven_. Mencari kesungguhan. Dan memang itulah yang kini ditawarkan oleh kedua _cherry_ itu.

Kepercayaan.

"Ke-kenapa? Teman-teman yang lain…," jawab Ciel sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari si _raven_. Kedua safirnya terbelalak saat tubuhnya yang mungil kini berada dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Sebastian.

'A-apa-apaan?' pikirnya.

"Karena sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melindungimu. Aku akan terus berdiri di sampingmu sekalipun orang lain berdiri melawanmu," Sebastian mempererat dekapannya, meresapi wangi tubuh si kecil dengan khidmat.

"Se-Sebastian…," aneh. Degup jantung Sebastian yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, malah menimbulkan efek menenangkan untuknya.

"Ah!" sadar bahwa dirinya mulai terhanyut, Ciel mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan rekan asramanya tersebut dan permintaannya dikabulkan. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin!"

"Apakah itu penting? Aku akan melindungimu! Itu janjiku!" kata Sebastian sungguh-sungguh. _Ruby_-nya berpijar bagai matahari yang melelehkan es di kedua safir Ciel. Membuat pemuda kelabu itu luluh hati juga.

"Terserah kau sajalah! Terima kasih sudah mau memercayaiku," akhirnya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Senyum lembut terpampang di wajah pucat sang ketua ski.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas. Mr. Chamber bisa menghukummu."

Ciel mengangguk. Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lunglai. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Bukan lagi tentang buket berdarah yang tiba-tiba raib seperti sihir, melainkan…Sebastian.

Kenapa pemuda itu begitu ingin…melindunginya?

Orang asing yang tak dia kenal…

**XXX**

Karena tak menemukan sang tutor di kelas, akhirnya Ciel menyusulnya ke ruang guru. Ternyata orang yang dia cari, Aleister Chamber, memang ada di sana. Duduk di balik mejanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku sambil mengikir kuku-kuku panjangnya yang berkilau.

"Jadi…kenapa kau terlambat?" pria tampan berpenampilan metroseksual itu melirik Ciel dengan ekor mata tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Kelihatannya pria itu memang rajin perawatan. Rambutnya yang pirang berkilau dan lembut bagai helaian benang emas. Kulit wajahnya mulus tanpa cacat.

"Um…itu…," jawab Ciel ragu. Tak mungkin dia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi secara mendetail, bukan?

Chamber menelisik seluruh tampilan Ciel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti orang menelanjangi, membuat pemuda manis yang tengah bingung mencari-cari alasan itu bertambah kikuk.

"Um…maafkan saya, Mr. Chamber. Saya bangun kesiangan," akhirnya jawaban klise itulah yang meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak suka anak-anak terlambat datang ke kelasku, Mr. Phantomhive! Aku berusaha datang setepat waktu mungkin, menahan kantuk dan udara dingin, hanya untuk satu murid. Kau! Sementara rekan-rekan guruku yang lain mungkin masih bermimpi di balik selimut dalam rumah hangat mereka. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Datang terlambat dan dengan ringannya bilang kalau kau kesiangan?"

Ciel menunduk. Dari suaranya, jelas sekali bahwa Chamber sangat marah. Ciel terlambat hampir satu jam dan akhirnya pria blonde itu menunggunya di ruang guru. Sendirian. Apalagi semalam teman-temannya bercerita bahwa Chamber tidak tinggal di asrama. Setiap hari dia pulang pergi karena rumahnya ada di kaki bukit. Walau tak terlalu jauh, tentu untuk sampai ke sini dia harus berangkat sebelum jam 10, bukan?

Ciel sungguh memaklumi jika pria itu naik darah. Namun harus dia akui kalau dia kurang bisa menolerir yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, Mr. Phantomhive. Aku memaafkanmu karena ini hari pertamamu," entah sejak kapan Chamber sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mendesaknya di antara tubuhnya dan meja, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata barusan dengan suara berbisik yang seduktif langsung ke telinganya.

Walau keberatan, Ciel memilih untuk mengabaikan kelakuan gurunya yang agak ngawur tersebut. Toh, pria itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau mungkin…belum?

"Kalau kau mengulanginya, aku tak akan segan memberimu hukuman," bulu roma Ciel berdiri ketika hidung mancung pria itu menyusuri belakang telinganya. Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Maaf, Mr. Chamber! Bisa…bisa kita mulai belajar?" Ciel menghindar dan mendorong tubuh pria blonde itu selembut mungkin agar tak membuatnya marah.

"_Well_, pergilah ke kelas duluan! Aku akan menyusul. Um…dan karena kau terlambat, jammu kutambah sampai waktu makan malam. Keberatan?" Ciel mendekap diktatnya dan menggeleng.

"Permisi, Mr. Chamber!" Ciel mengangguk sopan sebelum undur diri. Dia berbalik dan berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang _orb_ _amethyst_ terus membuntuti hingga dirinya menghilang.

**XXX**

"Hai, Ciel! Kau baru selesai?" sapa Soma ketika melihat Ciel yang masih menggunakan pakaiannya tadi pagi bergabung bersama di aula untuk makan malam. Pemuda itu bahkan masih membawa-bawa diktat yang dia letakkan di atas nampan bersama semangkuk _stew_, sepiring daging bakar _plus_ salad, dan sekotak susu. Pertanda bahwa dirinya bahkan tak mampir ke kamar terlebih dulu.

Ciel mengangguk sambil mengambil duduk di samping si India. Teman-temannya yang lain, kecuali Claude, memerhatikannya sekarang.

"Dihukum si Cham-Cham, eh?" pertanyaan Bard dijawab oleh tawa yang meledak dari kawan-kawannya. Ciel hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku dan Soma tak melihatmu di sekolah. Kau juga tak makan siang, ya?" tanya Finnian. Finnian dan Soma sama-sama ikut kelas tambahan seperti dirinya, hanya saja karena mata pelajaran yang berbeda, mereka terpisah. Kedua orang itu dibimbing Mr. Canterbury selepas jam makan siang untuk kelas Aljabar.

"Ya, karena itu aku sangat lapar sekarang," jawab Ciel.

Jujur, kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya agak malas berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mengiriminya buket itu pasti salah satu dari mereka, bukan? Tapi dia sudah tak bisa menunda untuk mengisi perutnya.

Karena keterlambatannya hari ini dan keterlambatan Chamber besok yang kemungkinan baru bisa tiba setelah jam makan siang, akhirnya mereka belajar secara maraton hingga pukul 4. Waktunya makan malam.

Safirnya bergerak ke arah Sebastian yang menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Orang-orang ini…teman-temannya…bertingkah seolah keributan tadi pagi tak pernah terjadi.

"Tapi…dia tak macam-macam padamu, kan?" kali ini giliran Alois yang bertanya.

"Eh, kenapa kau bicara begitu? Apa dia memang…"

"Jadi dia betulan mengganggumu?" Ciel terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan kedua Alois. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Habis…kau manis, sih!" komen Lau.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Alois lagi. Kali ini kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Hm…tak ada. Hanya saja caranya bicara ataupun menyentuhku…memang sedikit mengganggu. Tapi dia tak berbuat macam-macam, kok!"

"Brr! Kalau aku…aku tak akan sanggup hanya belajar berdua dengan Mr. Chamber! Bisa mati berdiri!" kata Finnian sambil bergidik heboh sendiri.

"Haah! Cham-Cham juga malas mengganggumu! Dia kan cuma tertarik pada siswa-siswa manis!" seloroh Bard.

"Apua! Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak manis?" dan mereka berdua pun memulai perang mulut.

"Ini…kenapa?" tanpa Ciel sadari, Joker yang duduk di hadapannya sudah menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi kanannya. Menginterupsi perang mulut yang terjadi antara Bard vs Finnian dan kembali membuat Ciel jadi pusat perhatian.

Yang dimaksud oleh Joker adalah luka goresan di pipi Ciel, tak jauh dari mata.

"Um…bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tergores oleh kuku Mr. Chamber. Tidak sakit, kok!" jawab Ciel. Tapi harus diakui, dia merinding sendiri saat mengingat pria itu menyentuh pipinya, tak sengaja menggoresnya lantaran perisai jarinya yang panjang, sebagai apresiasi pujian.

"Yah…hati-hati saja, Ciel! Mr. Chamber itu penyuka sesama jenis dan dia paling suka anak-anak manis sepertimu. Kurasa dia tertarik padamu, deh!" kata Lau.

"Lau!" sergah Sebastian. Bagaimanapun ini aula makan. Ada pekerja dapur yang bisa saja mendengar mereka. Membicarakan 'penyimpangan' guru bisa jadi hal yang sangat sensitif di sini.

"Hm…kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, laporkan saja pada Mr. Kelvin!" usul Agni.

Ciel menelan ludah. Seharian ini dia sudah cukup tak nyaman berada di sekitar guru itu dan semua pembicaraan ini malah membuatnya makin was-was.

"Sudahlah! Kalian malah membuatnya takut," akhirnya Sebastian menengahi pembicaraan. Dia tersenyum ketika Ciel kembali meliriknya dengan ekor mata. Mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara, namun Ciel bisa menangkap apa yang dia katakan dengan jelas.

'Tak usah khawatir…'

Dan Claude…lagi-lagi hanya berminat memerhatikan.

**XXX**

"Mr. Chamber, sudah jam 8, belum ingin pulang?" si blonde yang tengah sibuk menekuri diktatnya menengadah dan mendapati Aberline, rekan sejawatnya, berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Eh? Sudah semalam ini, ya?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah jam.

"Haha! Seperti biasa Anda sangat serius bekerja!" komentar pria berjanggut tipis yang jadi lawan bicaranya.

"Yah…aku dapat anak yang menarik," katanya sambil menutup diktat di tangannya.

"Maksudnya…Phantomhive?" tanya Aberline. Matanya menajam lantaran ucapan sang tutor pirang yang ambigu. Menarik? Untuk hal apa, coba?

"Yah…dia kan anak asramamu," jawab Chamber sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku sudah menyusun pembelajaran untuknya sejak Mr. Kelvin memberitahuku bahwa akan ada anak baru yang harus kubimbing. Tapi daya tangkapnya bagus. Aku harus merombak semua contoh kasus yang sudah kusiapkan ke level yang sesuai untuknya."

"Jadi karena itu Anda pulang larut? Hm…saya sendiri belum bertemu dengannya. Anda kan tahu kalau seharian ini saya di luar. Mungkin saat ini anak-anak sedang di ruang rekreasi," ujar guru berambut coklat tersebut.

Aberline adalah guru penanggung jawab asrama sekaligus klub ski. Jadi, mau tidak mau, pria itu harus _stand by_ di asrama sampai tanggal 14. Di sekolah, guru yang paling disukai murid-murid karena kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya ini, mengajar mata pelajaran Pendidikan Moral. Sesuatu yang memang cocok diajarkan olehnya.

"Hm…Anda masih lama Mr. Chamber?"

"Tidak. Aku juga mau pulang. Aku hanya tak sadar kalau ini sudah larut," ujarnya sambil mengenakan mantel panjang hitamnya yang elegan. Penampilan pria ini memang selalu gaya, elegan, dan _trendy_ di saat yang bersamaan. Dia adalah _trade center_ nomor satu dalam hal _fashion_ di sekolah pedalaman ini.

Walaupun hanya seorang guru dan memilih tinggal di kabin kayu mewah yang tak kalah elegan di kaki bukit, semua orang yang bernapas di Percival Dormitory High School tahu bahwa pria ini sebenarnya anak salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Amerika.

Alasannya menjadi seorang guru adalah…pengabdian. _Well_, itu tak sepenuhnya bohong mengingat dia mengajar Aplikasi Bisnis-nya dengan sangat berdedikasi. Namun tak sedikit juga yang tahu kalau alasan lainnya berada di sini adalah…pemuda-pemuda yang manis.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo jalan sama-sama sampai persimpangan," ajak Aberline. Chamber mengangguk. Dia menyambar tasnya, kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Aberline keluar kantor.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Chamber! Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Aberline saat mereka terpisah di persimpangan. Aberline ke kanan, menuju asrama. Sementara Chamber ke kiri, menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya! Selamat malam, Aberline!"

**XXX**

"Syukurlah! Sampai rumah sebelum salju turun!" ujar Chamber ketika Porsche hitamnya berhenti di depan sebuah kabin kayu yang besar. Rumahnya.

"Setengah 9. Cih! Baru kali ini aku pulang selarut ini dari sekolah. Di saat guru-guru lain liburan, pula!" katanya sambil mencabut kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari dalamnya. Tak lama, wajah kesalnya berganti jadi seringai. "Hm…tapi tak apa. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk tidak pulang cepat. Pesta Natal dengan kakek-kakek kaya itu membosankan. Mengajar Ciel Phantomhive…itu baru namanya _refreshing_! Hihi…"

Setelah mengunci mobil, dia pun berjalan santai tanpa memedulikan salju yang menempel di sol sepatunya. Toh, dia punya ratusan pasang sepatu _branded_ lain di lemarinya untuk digunakan besok lalu besoknya lagi. Tapi sayang, itu membuatnya jadi tak melihat jejak lain di atas salju selain miliknya.

Pria pirang itu mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku mantelnya. Sebelum dia sempat memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya…

_BRUAGH!_

"ARGH!" teriaknya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam batok kepalanya dari belakang. Kesadarannya menurun drastis bersamaan dengan tetesan darah merah yang mengalir di pelipisnya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Tadi pagi kau…menyebutku psikopat? Itu sedikit…menyakitkan._

_Tapi pikiranmu akan berubah jika kau tahu bahwa kulakukan ini semua untukmu._

_Sudah kuputuskan. Sejak kita tinggal satu atap, aku akan melindungimu dari semuanya. Semuanya! Termasuk orang-orang munafik yang menyebut diri mereka 'teman'._

_Suatu hari kau akan sadar bahwa kau tak punya siapa-siapa selain aku._

_Dan um…_

_Aku tahu bahwa Chamber membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku tahu kau tak menyukainya. Aku juga. Aku tak suka padanya dan lebih tak menyukainya lagi karena dia sudah mengganggumu dan…melukaimu._

_Tenang, Ciel._

_Dia akan kusingkirkan. Sama seperti Leon._

_Akan kulindungi kau dari pengganggu yang bagaimana pun._

_Aku janji._

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

"Ngh…," dua kelopak mata terbuka. Menampakkan kedua bola ungu yang sedikit berkabut. Saat _orbs_ itu mulai mencerah, pemiliknya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia…berada di tempat yang salah.

Ini bukan ranjang di rumahnya! Sudah pasti bukan!

Kini dia terlentang di atas salju yang membekukan tubuh, di bawah langit hitam, dikelilingi pepohonan pinus jangkung yang rantingnya menyerupai jari-jari runcing penyihir, dan dibuai angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. Bagaimana bisa?

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Saat pulang tadi, ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dengan benda keras hingga dia pingsan. Jadi…ini dimana?

"Ngh…," saat mencoba bangkit, seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan hingga ke jari-jemarinya. Beku. Rasanya seperti ruh yang terperangkap dalam balok kayu. Ingin bergerak, namun tak sanggup. Bibirnya pun terlalu kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata 'tolong'. Hanya kedua iris lebarnya saja yang bisa digerakkan.

Hipotermia.

Atau mungkin…kaki dan tangannya sudah dipatahkan? Entahlah.

Kini pria itu hanya terlihat seperti seonggok _marionette_ blonde pucat yang menawan dengan kostum mewah nan mahal. Darah yang meresap dalam butiran salju di balik helaian keemasannya, membuat posenya terlihat lebih dramatis. Jika ini pemotretan untuk majalah, niscaya ini akan diabadikan sebagai _cover_ dengan tema 'Malaikat Salju yang Jatuh' atau semacamnya.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya!" matanya membelalak saat melihat sosok bermantel ski tebal mendekat ke arahnya.

Inikah orang yang memukulnya tadi? Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup tudung yang menghalangi matanya. Kerah mantelnya pun dikancing sampai atas hingga menutupi hidung. Itu membuat suaranya tersamar. Walau begitu, dari suaranya sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa orang itu pria.

"A…," Chamber mencoba membuka mulutnya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. Kedua matanya diliputi ketakutan ketika sadar bahwa yang dikeluarkan orang itu adalah…

_KLIK!_

Pisau lipat yang berkilat.

Apalagi pemegangnya kini berjongkok tepat di sebelahnya.

"Besok kau terlambat datang ke sekolah. Jadwalmu perawatan, ya?" _amethyst_ Chamber mendelik ke pipi kanannya yang disentuh dinginnya logam. "Tak usah repot. Akan kuberi perawatan terbaik. SEKARANG!"

Ujung benda runcing itu bergerak perlahan, memberi goresan tipis di bawah mata. Tak ada darah dan bagi Chamber sendiri, sama sekali tak terasa sakit lantaran permukaan wajahnya yang membeku. Namun tak lama kernyitan muncul di matanya, satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang masih sanggup bergerak, ketika pisau itu bergerak makin ke bawah dan ditekan semakin dalam.

Kali ini, darah merembes dari luka yang dibuat. Mengalir hangat di wajah sang guru yang pucat.

"Nah, kau jadi terlihat makin tampan. Kau tahu yang satu itu untuk apa? Itu untuk luka yang sudah kau goreskan di pipi Ciel. Yang satu ini…," kini ujung pisau itu berpindah ke pipi kiri diiringi tatapan ngeri dari Chamber. "Karena kau sudah membuatnya kelaparan."

Dan pipi kiri nan mulus itu pun bernasib sama dengan pasangannya. Dikoyak hingga menyemburkan darah merah. Chamber meneteskan air mata. Rasa perihnya menjadi-jadi saat dirasakan ujung logam tipis itu menembus daging pipi di mulutnya.

Setelah mencabut pisaunya, sosok itu meratakan darah ke seluruh wajah Chamber dengan permukaan pisau layaknya orang yang mengoleskan selai di atas roti. Chamber menutup matanya ketika permukaan logam itu melewatinya beberapa kali. Tapi sepertinya sosok itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk menusuk kedua anggota tubuhnya yang itu.

"Kau tahu? Darah berguna untuk anti-_aging_. Ini baik untuk kulitmu. Setelah ini kau akan terlihat lebih muda 20 tahun, ahaha!" sosok itu asyik berceloteh sendiri. Namun Chamber tak peduli. Dia hanya peduli satu hal. Orang gila ini…pasti salah satu penghuni sekolah. Dia tahu bahwa besok dirinya akan datang terlambat. Dan tadi dia membicarakan apa?

Ciel?

Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Untuk apa dia melakukan hal sejauh ini pada dirinya? Dan apa kaitannya dengan Ciel?

"Argh!" erang Chamber. Hangatnya darah yang melumuri wajahnya membuat rasa baal akibat beku menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Membuatnya kembali dapat bersuara meskipun belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Owh! Apa? Maaf! Aku hampir lupa yang satu ini!" sosok itu memunguti salju di sekitarnya yang masih putih kemudian menempelkannya ke wajah Chamber. "Krim lapis kedua. Aku lupa!"

"Huwaa!" jerit Chamber ketika butiran salju-salju dingin itu kembali menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Beberapa masuk ke dalam luka yang terbuka lebar. Membuatnya memerih dengan amat sangat sebelum kembali membekukan.

Seringai puas terbentuk di bibir si pelaku ketika melihat wajah guru tampannya digunduki 'krim' kreasinya. Seluruh wajah pria itu ditimbun salju kecuali pada bagian mata. Salju yang kini tak sepenuhnya putih, memerah di beberapa bagian, membuat seringainya makin melebar.

"Nah, sambil menunggu wajah, bagaimana kalau…," serabut sarung tangan yang kasar menyentuh permukaan telapak tangan kanan Chamber. Tapi dia tak bisa merasakannya, ingat? Sosok itu menoleh, mendapati pijar ketakutan di kedua bola yang bergerak di balik gundukan salju. "_Well_, bagaimana kalau…_manicure_?"

Sosok itu memerhatikan satu persatu jemari Chamber yang dibalut oleh kitin panjang yang terawat indah. Bahkan setelah berada di salju dan membeku pun kilaunya tak hilang.

"Ho…jadi kuku ini yang kau banggakan? Kuku yang…melukai Ciel?" selagi tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan sang guru, tangan kirinya kembali menelusup ke kantung mantelnya. Dan yang dikeluarkannya kali ini adalah…

_TREK!_

Kedua iris Chamber membola. Nyaris memenuhi mata ketika melihat benda itu. Tang.

Jemarinya bergerak ketika kebekuan di sana sedikit menghilang akibat balutan wol yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Sial bagi Chamber. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya bisa merasakan…sakit.

"Agar kuku ini tak bisa melukai siapa-siapa lagi, sebaiknya…kita potong. Benar, kan Mr. Chamber?" sosok itu mulai menjepit kuku telunjuknya dengan tang, namun dia tak menggunakan tuasnya untuk memotong melainkan melepas dan mencabutnya hingga ke dasar. Kulit daging terkelupas dan terbawa ketika kuku itu lepas. Kini jari telunjuk Chamber tak lagi berkuku. Yang terlihat hanya daging yang berdenyut dan berdarah.

Chamber hanya bisa meringis di balik salju ketika orang itu mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada kuku-kukunya yang lain. Seluruh jemarinya berbalur merah kental sekarang.

"Lihat! Aku mewarnai kukumu! Indah, kan?" sosok itu memperlihatkan hasil karya _manicure_-nya pada Chamber. "Mari kita keringkan kuteks ini!"

Air mata Chamber kembali mengalir ketika ujung jarinya dibenamkan tanpa ampun ke salju. Jari yang kini hanya terdiri dari daging lunak, terasa sangat pedih ketika ditancapkan begitu saja ke butiran es yang dingin. Rasanya seperti dimasukkan ke dalam wadah penuh jarum.

Mungkin ditikam sampai mati masih jauh lebih baik.

"Hah? Apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kirimu? Maaf. Aku tak bisa lebih lama di sini. Kurasa sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk ke pokok masalah saja?" sosok itu berdiri dan tanpa ampun menginjak punggung tangan Chamber yang baru saja dia botaki kukunya.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Ciel dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya? Ciel itu milikku! HANYA MILIKKU! Jika ada orang yang mencoba mengambilnya dariku, maka dia harus MATI! Termasuk kau!"

Kedua mata Chamber membelalak ngeri ketika sosok itu berjongkok kembali dan mengangkat pisau lipat berlumur darahnya dari atas salju. Dia membasuhnya dengan tangan berbalut sarung miliknya hingga lempeng logam itu kembali berkilau.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau yang terakhir…sedot lemak? _Well_, meskipun kelihatannya kau cukup ramping dan tak membutuhkannya, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Boleh, kan?"

Tanpa persetujuan, sosok itu menancapkan pisaunya ke perut sang guru. Merobek mantel hitamnya yang mahal dan menembus hingga ke perutnya. Tak berhenti di sana, dia menarik pisau itu secara horizontal. Merobek perut itu secara melintang. Bau anyir menyeruak di mana-mana bersamaan dengan darah yang membanjir dan usus yang terburai.

Chamber mati seketika dan sang pelaku yang kini melihat mayatnya tersenyum puas dan berkata…

"Maaf, aku buru-buru. Tapi…semoga Anda puas dengan perawatan hari ini…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Nggak serem,kan? Dan untuk hilangnya buket...biar dijelasin pelakunya langsung aja ya, ntar!*plakk*<br>**

**Well,MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**gabyucchiP,**Togane Shiro**,Ayashi Dina,**sacchandesu**,sarastephanie,**Yori Fujisaki**,Mousy Phantomhive,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Shu AliCieL**,lanturn1412,**Gokudera J. Vie

**Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

**Chap ini nggak ada GORE-nya,just...little bit INCEST*PLAKK*  
><strong>

**So,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**XXX**

"Hm…Maaf, Mr. Phantomhive! Mr. Chamber belum datang," Ciel menghela napas panjang. Sudah dua kali dia kembali ke kantor guru dan menerima jawaban yang sama dari Aberline. Dilongoknya jam tangan. Pukul setengah dua. Membayangkan tutor blondenya itu bakal menahannya sampai malam kalau terlambat lebih dari ini, membuat bocah itu sedikit frustrasi.

"Aneh! Tidak biasanya Mr. Chamber terlambat. Ditelepon pun, tidak diangkat," kata sang guru sambil mengelus dagu berjanggut tipisnya. "Coba, biar saya telepon lagi! Tunggu sebentar!"

Aberline mengangkat gagang telepon di mejanya dan memencet tombol _redial_. Setelah cukup lama mendengar nada sambung, jawaban yang dia terima selalu sama.

"_Halo, aku Chamber. Aku sedang tidak pegang handphone, jadi tinggalkan pesan!"_

_Mailbox._

Pria berambut coklat itu menggeleng-geleng.

"Tak diangkat. Sayangnya, saya juga tidak menguasai materi yang beliau ajarkan, ha~~"

"Um…lalu bagaimana?" tanya Ciel pada guru yang juga jadi penanggung jawab asrama. Pria itu ramah. Dia berbincang dengannya bersama trio _childish_ di ruang rekreasi sampai larut layaknya sahabat sendiri. Meskipun bahasa yang dia gunakan agak baku juga, sih… Jadi terdengar sedikit aneh.

Sementara anak-anak kelas tiga lebih memilih tinggal di kamar karena mereka berencana untuk main ski keesokan hari.

"Hm…saya akan berbicara dengan Mr. Kelvin. Dan kau…untuk sementara kembali ke asrama saja, ya?" Ciel mengangguk lega.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Aberline!" Ciel mengangguk sopan.

"Ya, sama-sama, Mr. Phantomhive!"

Ciel pun keluar meninggalkan ruang guru. Jujur, dia sedikit lega karena tak harus bertemu dengan guru pirang itu hari ini. Setidaknya ada satu hari di mana dia bisa bernapas lega. Terhindar dari rayuan sang tutor tampan.

Pemuda itu berjalan kembali menuju asrama. Ketika memasuki ruang loker, dia bertemu dengan Claude dan Joker yang sudah tampak siap dengan perlengkapan ski mereka.

"Hai, Ciel!" sapa Joker ketika melihat pemuda itu masuk.

"Ah, hai! Baru mau berangkat?" tanya Ciel sambil tersenyum pada Joker. Diliriknya pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri berdampingan dengan si rambut merah. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi ingat pada apa yang dikatakan pemuda bermata emas itu kemarin pagi. Dan itu membuat raut wajahnya yang imut menegang.

"Iya! Yang lain sudah duluan. Kau sendiri…kenapa kembali?" tanya Joker heran. Yang dimaksud dengan yang lain di sini tentu saja Sebastian, Bard, Lau, Agni, dan Alois. Soma dan Finnian sedang berperang melawan Aljabar.

"Mr. Chamber tidak datang, jadi Mr. Aberline menyuruhku kembali," jawab Ciel.

"Wah! Kau beruntung sekali! Kalau begitu…ayo main ski sama-sama!" ajak si pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ itu sambil memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Um…tapi aku tak punya perlengkapan ski," jawab Ciel setelah Joker melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? Iya, ya! Kalau begitu…nanti gantian saja denganku!" usul Joker. "Bagaimana?"

Ciel berpikir sejenak. Merasa cukup tak nyaman lantaran sejak tadi percakapannya dengan Joker diawasi oleh Claude.

Oh, betapa tak nyamannya dia dengan pemuda yang satu itu!

Tapi di sisi lain, dia begitu ingin main ski. Akhirnya…

"Baiklah! Aku ikut! Tapi aku mau menyimpan buku-buku ini dulu. Di loker ini saja, lah!" kata Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah lokernya.

"Oke! Kutunggu di depan, ya! Ayo, Claude!" ajak Joker.

"Um…kau duluan saja! Aku…ada sesuatu yang tertinggal," jawab Claude.

"Hm…ya sudahlah! Kutunggu kalian di luar, ya!" kata Joker sebelum dia melambai dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Kini tinggal Claude dan Ciel berdua. Claude berbalik kembali ke lokernya di ujung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ciel pun memutuskan hal yang sama.

Pemuda kelabu itu berjalan menuju lokernya, membuka lemari besinya yang sudah tak bisa terkunci. Tapi…siapa sih yang mau mencuri diktat Aplikasi Bisnis-nya? Sepertinya tak mungkin ada yang berminat.

Ciel menutup lokernya dan…

"Ah!" pekiknya ketika mendapati Claude telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tadinya terhalang oleh pintu loker yang terbuka. "Ya Tuhan! Kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Maaf!"

Ciel tertegun. Apa tadi Claude bilang? Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Maaf? Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ciel sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada si _raven_. Dia benar-benar takut salah dengar.

"Maaf!" ujar Claude. "Maafkan sikapku yang kemarin. Aku tahu itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Kedua bibir mungil Ciel terpisah beberapa senti saat mendengar ucapan si _golden eyes_.

"_Well_, aku tahu kau pasti marah tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk memojokkanmu atau apa. Aku hanya-" Claude berhenti berujar ketika Ciel memotong.

"Tak apa!"

"Benarkah?" tanya si kacamata untuk memastikan kembali. Ciel mengangguk.

"Ya, tak apa-apa. Kumaafkan. Aku bisa memahami alasanmu berkata seperti itu," jawab Ciel. Safirnya membola ketika Claude mengulurkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ini pertama kalinya Ciel melihat pemuda serius itu tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat dan lembut.

"Terima kasih. Mulai hari ini kita teman, bukan?" tanyanya. Masih dengan senyum manis yang terpampang di wajahnya. Kalau tersenyum, ternyata pemuda itu jauh lebih tampan.

"Ya," Ciel membalas jabatan tangan Claude. Dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa dialah orang pertama di asrama yang bisa melihat senyum tulus di wajah sang Faustus muda.

**XXX**

Begitu mereka bertiga tiba di lereng…

"Ciel!" tiba-tiba saja Lau sudah memeluk Ciel dari belakang sambil mengeluskan pipinya di kepala pemuda itu. Ciel sedikit pucat lantaran tercekik. Kemudian pria Cina itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap heran pada si kelabu. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Wah! Cham-Cham membiarkanmu senang-senang, eh?" tanya Bard.

"Um…yah…dia tidak datang hari ini. Ah!" Ciel mendongak ketika sekelebat bayangan hitam lewat di atas Bard. Melompat begitu tinggi dengan gerakan yang indah seperti _phoenix_. _Black phoenix_.

_Well_, bayangan itu tak lain adalah seseorang yang sedang meluncur dari atas lereng dan dia…Sebastian.

Sosok itu memutar papan skinya 180 derajat ketika mendarat di salju untuk menghentikan lajunya. Dia membuka _google_-nya dan mendelik pada sosok Ciel.

"Lho? Kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Si Cham-Cham tidak ada. Asyik banget, ya dia!" Bard yang menjawab.

"Iya. Makanya dia kuajak ke sini," Joker menambahkan.

Tak lama Agni dan Alois yang juga baru meluncur dari lereng bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Mau main? Pakai punyaku saja! Ukuranku sepertinya lebih pas!" tawar Alois. "Tapi aku mau meluncur sekali lagi, ya!"

"Oh, yeah! Terima kasih!" jawab Ciel dengan senang hati. Akhirnya mereka semua pun naik ke lereng tak terkecuali Ciel. Saat mereka sampai di garis _start_ lintasan…

_PLUK!_

Sebongkah salju bundar mengenai belakang kepalanya yang berselimut topi. Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Lau tengah melengos sambil bersiul-siul. Itu memastikan dirinya sebagai si pelaku. Ciel memilih mengabaikan dan kembali membelakangi Lau.

Segumpal bola putih yang lunak kembali melayang ke arah Ciel. Namun kali ini pemuda itu mendapat _timing_ yang pas dan merunduk di saat yang tepat.

"Haha! Jebakan yang sama tak akan mempan dua kali untukku!" seru Ciel. Terlebih dia menangkap basah pose Lau. Seperti _pitcher_ yang tengah melempar bola.

"LHA-U!" geraman datang dari depan Ciel. Ternyata Bard yang sebagian wajahnya berbercak salju. "Awas kau, ya!"

Jadilah mereka perang bola salju. Ciel pun terpaksa terlibat di dalamnya.

"Waa! Hentikan!" pekiknya ketika bola-bola salju dari kakak-kakak kelasnya itu malah ditujukan untuknya sekarang. Bard dan Lau, hanya tertawa-tawa kegirangan.

"Dasar anak-anak!" gumam Joker sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah rekan-rekannya. Sementara itu, kedua _raven_, Sebastian dan Claude, memilih merekam saat-saat di mana Ciel jadi korban gelitikan kedua temannya itu dalam diam.

"Joker! Sebastian! Ayo, meluncur! Biar saja mereka berbuat sesukanya!" ajak Claude. Dia memasang _google_-nya dan meluncur mulus di atas salju dengan papan skinya. Menyusul kedua temannya, Agni dan Alois, yang sudah terlebih dulu meluncur.

"Ya, ya! Ayo, ketua!" giliran Joker yang mengajak Sebastian. "Kita menangkan kejuaraan tahun depan!"

"Ya, ayo!"

**XXX**

"Nih! Kita tukaran mantel saja! Kalau pakai mantel setipis itu, kau bisa flu!" Alois melepas mantel tebalnya dan mengulurkannya pada Ciel setelah mengalihkan seluruh peralatan skinya mulai dari papan, tongkat, hingga _google_, pada Ciel.

"Eh?" Ciel memerhatikan pakaiannya sekarang. Ya, mantelnya memang mantel yang seharusnya digunakan untuk berpergian. Sekarang saja, rasanya udara dingin mulai merasuk di sela-sela serat benang. Apalagi kalau nanti dia meluncur?

"Iya! Ganti saja mantelmu!" usul Agni.

Akhirnya dia menyetujui tawaran Alois. Mantel tersebut sedikit longgar untuknya, tapi tak masalah.

"Hei! Sudah siap-siap?" sapa Joker yang baru sampai di puncak lereng kembali. Ciel mengangguk.

"Ayo, balapan dengan kami!" seru Bard sambil menunjuk Lau.

"Siapa takut?" cibir pemuda yang merupakan anak paling muda dalam kelompok tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi pemberi aba-aba, ya!" seru Alois.

Ciel, Lau, dan Bard sudah bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Begitu mendengar 'tiga' dari Alois, ketiga orang itu langsung meluncur. Awalnya Ciel sedikit goyah. Kedua papannya merenggang terlalu jauh. Namun beberapa meter ke depan, dia sudah menemukan ritme permainannya kembali. Bagaimanapun 2 tahun sudah dia tak melakukan hal ini.

Ah, dia sungguh menikmati ini semua. Salju, udara dingin yang seperti jarum lembut ketika menabrak wajahnya, meluncur…ah…dia benar-benar rindu pada kegiatan yang satu ini!

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tertinggal dari kedua lawan, Ciel merundukkan badan untuk mempercepat lajunya. Akhirnya dia bisa menjajari Bard.

"Hebat juga, kau bocah!" Ciel membalas Bard dengan senyum. Namun sialnya, itu membuatnya tak melihat sebuah akar pohon yang menonjol di hadapannya.

_BRUAKH!_

"AKH!" pekiknya ketika papannya menubruk akar tersebut dan membuat posisinya oleng.

"CIEL!" teriak Bard. Tapi itu sudah terlambat. Ciel tak sanggup mengontrol laju papannya kembali. Wajahnya diliputi kecemasan. Apalagi saat dirinya meluncur menuju sebuah pohon besar di hadapannya sana. Mati menabrak pohon, itu seperti…

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!" dia menutup matanya dengan kedua lengannya sambil menjerit dan…

_BRUSK!_

Napas anak itu terengah. Masih memejamkan mata. Dirasakannya runtuhan salju menimpa kepalanya. Tapi tubuhnya…tak sakit. Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit ketika menubruk pohon dengan kecepatan seperti itu?

"Khau…thak apha?" sebuah suara terengah lain yang berhembus di pipinya membuatnya membuka mata.

Safirnya membola saat mendapati pemuda berpakaian hitam dan berwajah pucat bersandar pada pohon yang nyaris ditubruknya tadi. Bukan bersandar. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menjadi bantalan agar Ciel tak menabrak pohon tersebut. Kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya sekarang.

Pemuda itu tak lain…Sebastian.

"Ah! Se-Sebastian! Kau tak a-akh!" Ciel merasakan pergelangan kakinya sedikit sakit saat dia berusaha untuk bangkit. Papan skinya entah ada di mana. Padahal itu punya Alois. Mungkin kakinya terkilir saat papan tersebut lepas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah khawatir. Ciel menggeleng.

"Tak apa. Sepertinya…terkilir. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya punggungku. Tapi…tak sakit," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Bard dan Lau yang baru sampai untuk melihat keadaan mereka.

"CIEL! Kalian tak apa-apa?" teriak Joker yang meluncur bersama Agni dan Claude di belakangnya.

"Ah, Sebastian! Syukurlah! Untung ada kau! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Agni setelah mereka sampai di TKP kejadian.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Tapi kaki Ciel terkilir. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," sebelum salah satu rekannya bergerak menolong, Sebastian bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong Ciel ala _bridal_.

"Eh?" pekik Ciel dengan panik. "Tu-turunkan aku! Tak perlu digendong!"

Walau memrotes, Ciel langsung bungkam saat kedua _crimson_ itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Menularkan warna senada di permukaan wajah pucat Ciel. Akhirnya pemuda itu tak punya pilihan selain melingkarkan lengannya di leher si _raven_.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kalian teruskan saja mainnya!" katanya sambil membawa Ciel pergi dari sana.

"Ya Tuhan…tadi hampir saja, ya!" komentar Agni setelah kedua orang itu pergi. Komentar lain dari orang yang lain pun terlontar.

Hanya satu yang tetap bisu.

**XXX**

"Nah! Selesai!" seru Sebastian sambil tersenyum puas melihat hasil bebatan karyanya di kaki Ciel. Ciel pun memerhatikan balutan sempurna itu dengan seksama. Sebelum dibalut, kakinya dipijat terlebih dahulu. Dan itu amat sangat membantu. Kakinya tak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian! Kalau tak ada kau…mungkin aku sudah mati," ujarnya.

"Tak apa. Saat aku hendak naik ke lereng, aku melihatmu hilang kendali dan meluncur menuju pohon. Untung aku masih sempat berlari menangkapmu," jawab Sebastian sambil berbalik untuk mengembalikan sisa kasa ke dalam lemari. Dia mematung cukup lama di depan lemari kaca. "Lagipula…aku kan ketua klub. Aku memang harus bertanggung jawab pada kalian semua."

Ciel terdiam. Saat menatap punggung Sebastian yang tegap, dia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan punggungmu? Menahanku dan tertubruk pohon…pasti sakit!" Ciel mencoba untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tempatnya duduk sekarang, untuk menyusul Sebastian. Tapi suara Sebastian menghentikannya.

"Aku tak apa! Tetap duduk di situ!" Ciel tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Si _raven_ berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Ciel. Pemuda itu menjamah pipi kenyal Ciel sebelum tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Wajah Sebastian sedekat itu membuat Ciel teringat pada janjinya kemarin. Janji untuk melindunginya. Dan lagi-lagi Ciel hanya bisa bertanya.

Kenapa…

"Eh!" Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya dan tercengang menatap sesuatu di luar jendela. Di balik punggung Ciel. "Lihat!"

Telunjuknya yang ramping mengarah pada pendar-pendar ungu hijau di puncak gunung belakang sekolah mereka pada langit yang menggelap. Ciel berbalik dan menatap pemandangan itu dengan takjub.

Aurora Borealis*.

Penampakannya yang terlihat seperti tirai besar yang berkibar, terasa seperti tirai panggung teater yang hendak diangkat saat pertunjukkan dimulai.

Dan sebaran cahaya indah itu membuat semua kenangannya terurai kembali.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

**2 tahun yang lalu**

_BRAK!_

"_Ash!" Ciel membuka pintu kamar Ash seperti orang kesetanan. Si empunya kamar yang tengah asyik melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, langsung ditarik tangannya oleh Ciel. "Sini! Kuperlihatkan sesuatu!"_

"_Hei, hei!" protes si rambut perak alias Ash ketika Ciel menyeretnya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Tak puas sampai di sana, anak itu menyeretnya sampai ke kebun belakang. Padahal tadi Ash sama sekali tak sempat menyambar mantel atau syal!_

"_Lihat! Lihat! Aurora! Indah, kan?" Ciel tersenyum lebar ketika memamerkan hamparan permadani hijau yang indah di atas langit saat ini._

"_He? Tadi aku juga sedang melihatnya dari jendela kamar, tahu!" jawab Ash._

"_Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak seru!" sahut Ciel sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. Ash menghela napas menanggapi kelakuan adiknya._

_Ya, Ash dan Ciel adalah kakak adik tiri. Setelah Rachel, ibu kandung Ciel, meninggal saat usianya 7 tahun, ayahnya kembali menikah dengan seorang janda bernama Angela Blair setahun kemudian. Sang ibu tiri membawa anak yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Ciel. Ash Landers._

_Walau begitu, hubungan mereka sangat baik. Angela memperlakukan Ciel selayaknya putra sendiri. Memberi porsi kasih yang sama dengan anak kandungnya hingga Ciel pun menganggap wanita itu seperti ibu kandung. Dan dengan Ash…tak ada yang akan percaya kalau kakak beradik yang kompak itu adalah saudara tiri!_

_Keluarga mereka sangat bahagia._

"_Hah…kau tahu? Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih indah dari aurora," ujar Ash. Itu berhasil menciptakan raut penasaran di wajah sang adik._

"_Benarkah? Apa?"_

"_Hm…kukatakan tidak, ya?" gumam Ash. Dia nyaris menyemburkan tawa ketika melihat wajah Ciel yang makin dipenuhi tanda tanya besar._

"_Apa? Apa? Katakan padaku! Apa yang lebih indah?" rajuk Ciel sambil merenggut dan mengguncang-guncangkan lengan sang kakak. Ash melengos. Mempermainkan Ciel lebih jauh. "Jennifer?"_

_Dan pertanyaan polos Ciel membuat tawa Ash meledak._

"_Haha! Jennifer? Apa-apaan itu? Dari mana dapat kesimpulan begitu?"_

"_Habis…dia kan cantik! Dia juga sering meneleponmu!" sungut Ciel dengan wajah merah padam lantaran ditertawakan oleh kakaknya._

"_Haha! Bukan, bukan! Bukan dia!"_

"_Lalu?"_

_Ash tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat Ciel menghentikan rajukannya dan terpana. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tatapan Ash kali ini. Yang ini terlihat seperti…_

"_Kau! Ketimbang Aurora Borealis, Australis, atau apapun, untukku…kau yang paling indah!" jawaban Ash membuat Ciel ternganga. Otaknya sibuk mencerna arti ucapan sang kakak. Begitu sadar…wajahnya langsung memerah kembali. Tiba-tiba degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat._

_Ash berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Hey, Ciel! Tahun ini kau 14, kan?" tanya Ash sambil menggenggam jemari mungil adiknya. Ciel mengangguk. Dia tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya kali ini. Ash bakal menertawainya jika melihat wajahnya semerah mawar liar._

_Ya, seminggu lagi tanggal 14 Desember. Ulang tahunnya yang ke-14._

"_Itu artinya…kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi," Ash mengangkat wajah Ciel dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ciel memejamkan mata. Takut jika Ash menghina tampangnya yang sekarang. Sungguh dia tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya begitu panas seperti terbakar._

_Walau selama ini dia punya perasaan seperti itu terhadap Ash, perasaan yang mati-matian disembunyikannya demi ikatan persaudaraan, toh pada akhirnya dia tak bisa membohongi diri lebih lama lagi. Kebohongan bahwa selama ini dia punya perasaan asing yang menjalar di hatinya. Perasaan yang harusnya ditujukan kepada seorang kekasih saat sang kakak menggandeng tangannya ataupun menyuapinya sesuatu._

_Dan kini dia tahu bahwa perasaannya bersambut…_

_Ash menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ciel. Lembut. Kedua belah bibir mereka yang dingin, berubah menjadi hangat ketika bersentuhan. Dan aurora yang cerah di malam itu, menjadi saksi bisu akan deklarasi cinta mereka. Saksi mata bahwa Ciel Phantomhive, kehilangan ciuman pertamanya ketika usianya belum genap 14, oleh kakak laki-lakinya sendiri._

_Begitu menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Ash menyudahi ciuman mereka._

"_Maaf!" Ash menjauhkan diri. "Maafkan aku Ciel, aku…"_

_Ucapan Ash terhenti ketika Ciel memeluk tubuhnya._

"_Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak marah," tanya Ciel sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ash. Malu._

"_Be-benarkah kau tak marah? Aku…entah sejak kapan aku…aku sudah tak bisa mencintaimu sebagai adikku lagi, Ciel! Dan aku…," Ash menghentikan ucapannya ketika Ciel mendongak. Memancangkan safirnya ke amethyst miliknya._

"_Aku juga cinta Ash. Cinta Ash sebagai Ash!" jawabnya dengan wajah kian memerah. Tapi…adakah gunanya rasa malu sekarang?_

_Ash mengelus helaian halus di kepala adiknya._

"_Terima kasih, Ciel! Kau tahu? Ciel itu berarti surga. Aku senang bisa melihat surga," ujar Ash sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ciel. Tak lama, bibir keduanya bertaut kembali._

_Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu begitu ambigu. Karena seminggu setelah hubungan mereka terjalin sebagai sepasang kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mereka, Ash benar-benar pulang ke surga._

_Ash meninggal karena kecelakaan ski. Menabrak pohon. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Ciel ketika mereka merayakannya dengan main ski seperti kebiasaan setiap tahunnya._

_Dan sejak itu, Angela tak lagi bisa melihat salju. Salju bulan Desember hanya akan membuatnya histeris karena teringat kembali akan kematian putra kandung satu-satunya._

_Hal itulah yang membuat mereka, keluarga Phantomhive, pindah ke Arizona._

_Salah satu belahan bumi di Amerika yang tak pernah dikunjungi oleh salju._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Ciel?" gugah Sebastian ketika melihat Ciel telah terhanyut pada imajinasinya sendiri. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatir saat melihat genangan air yang merendam kedua _blue diamond_ yang luar biasa indah itu. "Ciel?"

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tak apa-apa!" ujar Ciel yang kini mengusap kedua matanya dengan salah tingkah. Sebastian termangu.

"Hm…Ciel. Kau tahu?" Sebastian menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel. "Menurutku kau lebih indah dari aurora itu."

Kedua biru laut Ciel membelalak lebar saat mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Kata-kata sama yang juga dilontarkan oleh Ash. Sungguh itu membuatnya kembali terhanyut akan kenangan kakaknya hingga tanpa sadar kedua belah bibirnya telah tertawan oleh bibir merah Sebastian.

Dan kenangan itu pulalah yang membuatnya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dengan sukarela. Menikmati lumatan si _raven_ dengan mata tertutup dan air mata yang merembes. Walau nyatanya dia tengah berciuman dengan Sebastian, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya…

"Oow! Kita datang di saat yang tidak tepat!" kedua orang yang tengah berpagutan di atas tempat tidur itu pun serta merta memisahkan diri. Mereka berdua tampak salah tingkah saat mendapati teman-teman mereka yang lain telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Dan yang barusan menyeletuk adalah…Alois.

"Wah! Wah! Kami mengganggu, ya?" komen Lau.

"Padahal kami mau menjenguk Ciel karena kalian berdua belum juga kembali ke asrama. Apalagi ini sudah waktunya makan malam! Tahu begini, kami tak mungkin mengganggu, ya teman-teman!" kali ini Joker yang buka suara sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hihihi! Kalian ini! Diam-diam…," goda Bard sambil cekikikan. Membuat wajah pucat Sebastian yang biasanya cukup _stoic_ bisa memerah juga. Ciel sendiri…dia tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya. Barusan…barusan dia berciuman dengan Sebastian! Parahnya, dia malah menganggapnya orang lain!

"Sudah! Sudah! Kasihan tuh mereka kalau digoda terus! Kita kembali saja ke asrama, yuk!" usul Agni.

"Ya, sudah! Hei, kami tunggu kalian di aula untuk makan malam, ya!" Bard menggiring kawan-kawannya untuk berbalik. Dan orang terakhir yang meninggalkan mereka berdua adalah…si _raven_ berkacamata.

Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang.

"Um…sebaiknya kita segera menyusul mereka sebelum bertambah gosip yang tidak-tidak," ujar Ciel sambil mencoba turun dari ranjang. Sebastian membantunya dengan sigap.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata si kelabu saat Sebastian hendak memapah dirinya.

"Kau marah?" tanya si _raven_. Ciel terdiam. Mungkin daripada dibilang marah kepada Sebastian, dia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia…

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas!" sahut Ciel dingin. Namun kedua safirnya kembali membola ketika mendengar Sebastian berkata…

"Aku mencintaimu."

**XXX**

Ciel melirik jam analog di atas meja komputernya. Sudah pukul 10.30 dan dia tidak bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi selama tiga hari dia di sini. Buket kucing, tuduhan Claude, dan…Sebastian. Yang paling akhirlah yang paling mengganggunya saat ini.

Tadi pemuda itu baru menyatakan cinta. Ciel sungguh tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta padanya sebegitu mudah? Akhirnya…Ciel meminta Sebastian untuk menjauhi dirinya sementara waktu. Dia butuh memikirkannya sungguh-sungguh. Sendirian saja, sangkalnya.

Merasa benar-benar tak bisa tidur, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk di tepinya sebentar. Memikirkan apa yang hendak dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Akhirnya Ciel bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tanpa mengunci pintunya. Dia berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju ruang rekreasi yang tentu saja sudah kosong melompong. Penghuni asrama ini pun pasti sudah memiliki mimpinya masing-masing.

Tak terpikir untuk melakukan hal yang lain, bocah itu langsung menyalakan api di perapian. Begitu oranye panas itu berpijar indah, dia pun bangkit berdiri menuju sofa untuk menghenyakkan badan. Ternyata ada sesuatu tertinggal di sofa. Sebuah makalah.

Ciel memungutnya dan duduk sambil memerhatikan _cover_-nya. Makalah pengamatan Geografi kelas 2 milik kelompok…

"Claude Faustus, Chad Nurenberg, Sebastian Michaelis, Bardroy, Jake Griffith," Ciel membunyikan satu persatu nama yang tercetak di atas sana. Ternyata itu makalah tugas tahun lalu.

"Jake Griffith? Rasanya pernah dengar…," pikir Ciel sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi makalah tersebut.

Ketika dia membukanya, sehelai kertas jatuh ke lantai.

"_For My Dear Ciel_…," eja Ciel pada satu persatu kata yang tersusun di atas kertas itu sebagai judul. Di bawah tulisan tersebut, terdapat not-not balok yang dibuat dengan tangan. "Lagu, ya? Ada yang membuat lagu dengan namaku? Haha! Yang pasti bukan untukku, kan?"

Ciel tersenyum sambil membolak-balik kertas tersebut. Di kertas itu tertulis tahun pembuatannya. Desember 2010. Tahun lalu.

Tapi senyumnya lekas menghilang saat menyadari bahwa makalah, dan mungkin juga kertas ini, adalah milik Sebastian. Rasa tak nyaman merambati hatinya saat itu juga. Tapi rasa penasaran pada harmoni seperti apa yang akan terdengar ketika not-not itu dimainkan, membawanya berjalan tertatih ke _grand_ piano yang juga disediakan di sana.

_TING! TING!_

Jemari Ciel bergerak di atas tuts piano. Dia memejamkan mata agar dapat menikmati permainannya sendiri. Dan tak bisa disangkal, lagu ini membentuk sebuah simfoni yang sarat akan kerinduan pada seseorang. Alunannya yang lembut, musiknya yang mendayu-dayu, benar-benar melambangkan pengharapan penuh dan penantian panjang untuk seseorang.

_For My Dear Ciel_…

Untuk Ciel-ku tercinta…

Dan Ciel pun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya hingga asrama itu hening kembali.

"Kenapa lagu seindah ini harus memakai namaku? Jadi sedikit menakutkan," ujarnya sambil menarik kertas not tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke sofa. Dia menyelipkannya lagi ke dalam makalah dan menyingkirkannya ke atas rak. Setelah itu, dia berbaring di atas sofa dan entah sejak kapan…jatuh tertidur.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Memerhatikan malaikatnya yang tengah terlelap di atas sofa dengan perapian yang mulai padam di depannya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidur di sini, _Dear_," ujarnya sambil merapikan helaian poni di dahi Ciel. Tak melihat pergerakan berarti, sosok itu pun mengangkat tubuh Ciel yang terbilang ringan. Membawa anak itu kembali ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sosok itu meletakkan tubuh Ciel di atas ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam dan memerhatikan wajah pemuda idamannya yang lelap. Sosok tidur sang malaikat benar-benar terlihat suci dan rapuh. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin merengkuhnya dalam perlindungan yang nyata.

"Terima kasih sudah memainkan lagu itu. Itu untukmu, Ciel. Kado ulang tahun untukmu tahun lalu. Itu adalah ungkapan kerinduanku karena tak bisa melihatmu selama setahun setelah kau pindah," lirihnya. Sosok itu berlutut di samping ranjang Ciel, membelai _grayish_ si bocah sekali lagi sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di bibir mungilnya yang tanpa pertahanan.

"Ng…Ash…," gumam Ciel dalam tidurnya. Sontak itu membuat sang sosok merasa tersambar petir. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah meja belajar Ciel dan mendapati sebuah foto dalam pigura. Dia segera bangkit dan mengambil pigura tersebut. Disentuhnya sosok berambut perak di sebelah pujaan hatinya dengan ibu jari.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, eh?" ujarnya di sela seringai yang menguar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa si berengsek Ash itu masih begitu membekas di hatimu? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apa yang sudah dia berikan hingga kau begitu mabuk akan dirinya?_

_Sementara aku…kau bahkan tak ingat padaku._

_Tapi…tak apa. Toh, dia sudah tak ada. Dia sudah mati._

_Karena aku sendiri yang telah membunuhnya._

_Kau tahu?_

_Sekarang aku lebih khawatir pada teman-teman kita. Aku semakin merasa semua orang tertarik padamu. Aku bisa mengerti. Kau seperti magnet yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun._

_Tapi…aku tak suka._

_Kau hanya milikku, bukan?_

_Tuhan hanya menakdirkan dirimu untukku. Makanya sekarang kau ada di sini._

_Karena Dia tahu, hanya aku tempatmu kembali._

_Aku yakin itu._

_Jadi…kau mau aku melakukan apa pada teman-teman kita?_

_Ah, bagaimana kalau…menjadikan mereka kado ulang tahunmu yang ke-16 lima hari lagi?_

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

"Baiklah! Sekarang…siapa yang sudah melakukan ini?" labrak Ciel pada pemuda-pemuda yang dia kumpulkan di ruang rekreasi keesokan harinya. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah pigura di tangannya, di mana dirinya berpose bersama seorang pemuda…tanpa kepala. Bagian kepala pemuda dalam foto itu disobek sampai perbatasan leher.

"Pertama, lokerku! Dan sekarang…foto pribadiku! Apa sih yang kalian inginkan? _Please_! Siapapun yang melakukan ini…tolonglah mengaku!" jerit Ciel seraya berusaha keras menahan tangis. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada dirinya? Pada Ash! Orang yang paling penting untuknya. "Apa salahku?"

"Aku tidur di kamarku sejak jam 7 malam!" jawab Soma dengan takut. Walau tak merasa melakukan, tetap saja melihat Ciel yang hampir menangis membuatnya merasa tak enak.

"Ceritakan pada kami pelan-pelan," sergah Sebastian. Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian sebelum menghela napas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku ingat! Semalam aku tidur di sini dan ketika pagi, aku sudah ada di kamar. Seseorang pasti memindahkanku! Dan orang itu yang merusak foto berhargaku!" ujar Ciel dengan suara makin meninggi. Pertanda emosinya jebol lagi.

Semua orang terdiam. Merasa tak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan. Ciel menatap mereka satu persatu dengan _deathglare_ terbaik yang dia punya, tapi percuma. Toh, tak akan ada yang mau mengaku.

"Oke! Ternyata tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang mau mengaku!" ucapnya sinis. "Kalian membuatku muak!"

Ciel berbalik meninggalkan semua orang, membanting daun pintu, dan menghilang ke dalam asrama.

"Dia benar-benar marah, lho! Memangnya siapa sih yang melakukan itu? Benar-benar tak ada?" Finnian yang pertama kali buka suara setelah kepergian Ciel. Dia tampak sedikit syok.

"Tapi…buat apa salah satu dari kita melakukan itu padanya? Apa motifnya?" komen Agni. Dan akhirnya ruang rekreasi itu dipenuhi dengan argumen mengenai alibi masing-masing.

"Kalian lupa. Masih ada satu tersangka selain kita, bukan?" Claude yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara mahalnya. Kini semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Alois dengan raut penasaran yang ada dalam wajah setiap orang di sana selain…Sebastian.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri? Ciel Phantomhive."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Aurora:<strong>Fenomena pancaran cahaya yang terjadi di daerah sekitar Kutub Utara dan Selatan. Aurora yang terjadi di utara disebut Aurora Borealis & di selatan disebut Aurora Australis.

**Karena sejak awal sy berniat bikin fic ini jadi cerita pembunuhan berantai,yg kemarin hanya salam pembuka.*PLAKK***

**Gore-nya bakal beruntun nanti dichap2 setelah ini.*evilish laugh*BUAGH!***

**Well,satu hal yg bikin sy senang nulis fic2 begini adalah...ketika readers ikut menebak2 siapa pelakunya.**

**Siapapun dia.  
><strong>

**So,sy senang banget baca review dan semua analisa kalian.**

**Sy sangat menghargainya karena keikutsertaan kalian menebak membuat sy merasa fic ini dihargai*bows*  
><strong>

**Well,TERIMA KASIH BAGI KAWAN-KAWAN YANG SUDAH BACA FIC INI!  
><strong>

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	5. The Nightmare Begin

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Vi Ether Mueca,**Mousy Phantomhive**,gabyucchiP,**Ayashi Dina**,Yori Fujisaki,**nanachie**,Shu AliCieL,**sacchandesu**,lanturn1412,**Blackish Girls(sarastephanie)**,Kuroi Kurara,**Matsumoto Sayaka**,Kuroschiffer Phantomhive,**Al Lee Chae

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well,di chap ini,setelah membaca surat dari 'Pemujamu sampai mati',sy akan menghidangkan segelas 'Bloody Mary' dan sepiring 'Kue Jahe' untuk kalian.<strong>

**Untuk yang tidak suka keduanya,sy ingatkan...**

**JANGAN DIMAKAN!**

**Nikmati sebatas apa yang kalian suka,oke?  
><strong>

**So,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Kalian lupa. Masih ada satu tersangka selain kita, bukan?"<p>

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri? Ciel Phantomhive."

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE NIGHTMARE BEGIN**

**XXX**

"Apa maksudmu, Claude?" tanya Soma dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan. Yang ditanya malah sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hm…kalian pernah dengar istilah 'kepribadian ganda' atau…_schizophrenia_? Bisa saja dia menderita gangguan jiwa semacam itu, bukan?"

"Wah! Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi…jangan asal tuduh sembarangan, Claude! Pasti kau termakan novel-novel yang kau baca setiap hari," sergah Bard. "Setidaknya…untukku Ciel terlihat seperti anak baik."

"Yah…sekarang coba kalian pikirkan ulang. Semuanya. Sebelum ada dia, bukankah asrama ini baik-baik saja? Tak pernah ada kejadian yang aneh-aneh. Tapi begitu ada dia…dia ribut-ribut masalah loker pada hari pertamanya sekolah. Dan sekarang…foto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa sih di antara kita yang punya motif untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?" jelas Claude panjang lebar.

"Semua keributan ini terjadi semenjak ada dia, ingat? Dan terjadi hanya pada dirinya."

Kini semua saling bertatapan dalam diam. Merasa teori Claude cukup masuk akal. Mungkin saja Ciel memang menderita _split personality_ atau _schizophrenia_. Dia berdelusi ada sesuatu di lokernya. Dia juga yang merusak fotonya saat kepribadian yang lain timbul dan…

Menuduh semua orang.

"Kenapa kau memojokkan Ciel?" Sebastian memecah kesunyian. Kini semua orang memandang ke arahnya tak terkecuali Claude.

"Heh! Lagi-lagi membelanya! Kau sudah termakan wajah rupawan rupanya. Hanya karena sudah mendapat ciu-"

_PLAKK!_

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Claude tercengang ketika telapak tangan kanan Sebastian mendarat di pipi kirinya. Begitu juga teman-teman mereka yang lain. Claude menggigit bibirnya dengan geram dan menarik kerah kaus Sebastian. Tangan kanannya sudah terkepal, siap untuk balas meninju.

"K-HAU!"

"Hei!" anak-anak yang lain langsung berdiri untuk melerai. Agni dan Joker memegangi Claude yang masih mencoba untuk memberontak dan menyerang Sebastian, sementara Bard dan Lau menenangkan si _raven_ lain. Tiga lainnya, hanya bisa menatap pertengkaran kakak-kakak kelasnya dengan ngeri.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar kubalas tamparannya barusan!" protes Claude dengan emas yang berkilat marah.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih?" kata Joker sambil terus menahan Claude.

"Dia! Dia duluan yang memukulku!" geram Claude sambil memandang penuh dendam pada _crimson_ Sebastian.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa menjaga mulutmu! Pantas selama ini kau menguncinya rapat-rapat dengan irit bicara!" balas Sebastian.

"APAA?"

_KRIET…_

Pertengkaran mereka terinterupsi sejenak saat pintu masuk dari ruang loker terbuka. Kesembilan pasang mata terarah pada sosok yang melaluinya. Sosok pria berambut coklat dan berjanggut tipis yang masih memakai setelan mantel lengkap. Aberline. Joker dan Agni segera melepas Claude. Syukurlah pemuda itu masih cukup tahu situasi.

"Ah! Pagi, Anak-anak! Ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul di sini!" ujar sang guru saat dia sudah berdiri di tengah murid-murid asuhannya.

"Hm…iya! Berkumpul saja, _Sir_! Anda dari mana? Kelihatannya lelah sekali," sapa Lau basa-basi.

"Ya, saya baru selesai membuat laporan di kantor polisi," jawabnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Laporan? Untuk apa?" tanya Agni.

"Mr. Chamber. Dia hilang. Karena tak bisa dihubungi, saya pergi ke rumahnya kemarin sore. Tapi dia tak ada. Rumahnya dikunci, tapi mobilnya terparkir di halaman. Dari salju yang menumpuk di atas kapnya pun, bisa dipastikan mobil itu tidak dipakai seharian kemarin. Kuputuskan untuk melaporkan hilangnya dia pada polisi pagi ini," jelas Aberline.

"Eh? Bagaimana kalau dia pergi bersama temannya, _Sir_? Kalau Anda main lapor-lapor saja, nanti dia bisa marah karena merasa seperti anak hilang…," komen Joker.

"Ha…yah, walaupun ada kemungkinan semacam itu, tetap saja… Saya tahu bagaimana Mr. Chamber. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab. Apalagi dia punya tanggungan. Mr. Phantomhive. Rasanya tak mungkin dia bertindak sembarangan begini. _Handphone_-nya tak aktif pula. Dan saat melewati rumahnya menuju kantor polisi tadi, keadaannya masih sama seperti saat saya datang kemarin," jelas Aberline. Setelah itu pria itu menegakkan duduknya.

"Ke mana Mr. Phantomhive?" tanyanya sambil mencari-cari. Sebelum ada salah satu dari mereka yang menjawab, pintu menuju asrama terbuka. Menampakkan sosok rapi sang pemuda yang dicari. Dia terhenyak ketika mendapati semua orang masih berkumpul di sana dan menatap padanya.

"Ah, panjang umur! Pagi, Mr. Phantomhive!" sapa Aberline.

"Pagi, Mr. Aberline!"

Sebenarnya Ciel malas berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, tapi melihat sang guru ada di antara mereka, mau tak mau dia menyetor wajah terlebih dahulu. Dia masih berjalan dengan tertatih. Saat dia bergabung, aura hitam menggantung di atas kepala setiap pemuda belasan tahun yang ada di sana.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Aberline pada sang murid baru.

"Hm…ini karena kecelakaan ski kemarin. Tapi tak apa-apa, kok! Nanti juga baikan," jawabnya. "Hm…Mr. Aberline, apa Mr. Chamber sudah datang?"

Ciel memang sudah berpenampilan rapi. Dia memakai _sweater_ rajut biru tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan celana khaki. Mantel yang kemarin dia gunakan tersampir di lengan. Tentu saja dia bersiap untuk melanjutkan bimbingan kelas tambahannya kembali.

"Hm…Mr. Chamber, ya? Itulah masalahnya. Dia tak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku sudah berkonsultasi pada Mr. Kelvin. Katanya, tugasmu selama Mr. Chamber tak ada adalah membuat pengamatan dan contoh kasus untuk materi yang kemarin sudah diajarkan. Buat jadi makalah dan kumpulkan nanti padaku sebelum pulang," jelas Aberline.

Ciel mengangguk pelan. Namun terbersit rasa tak nyaman dalam hatinya. Ke mana perginya Mr. Chamber? Yah…walaupun dia bersyukur tak harus ketemu guru yang satu itu, tapi harus dia akui bahwa belajar bersama Mr. Chamber saat ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berkumpul bersama kawan-kawannya seharian.

"Baiklah! Saya belum mandi. Saya kembali ke kamar dulu, ya! Dadah semuanya!" Aberline bangkit dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangan pada semua orang sebelum menghilang di balik pintu asrama.

Tinggalah kini Ciel dan teman-temannya yang saling membisu. Suasana kaku tak dapat dihindari. Bagaimana pun kurang dari sejam sebelumnya mereka saling bertikai, bukan? Dan penyebabnya…berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sekarang.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Akhirnya pemuda kelabu itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya juga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Mengurung diri. Menghindari semuanya.

**XXX**

**12 Desember**

Hari-hari berikutnya pun dilewatkan oleh sang Phantomhive muda di dalam kamarnya di lantai 3 untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dia hanya keluar jika waktunya makan. Itu pun sengaja menghindar dengan makan di meja yang berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Untuk tidur, dia tetap menggunakan kamar Thomas.

Dia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima apa yang terjadi padanya selama berada di sini. Bagaimanapun dia meyakini bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah salah satu dari mereka dan tak ada yang mau mengaku.

Tak ada yang peduli.

Walau Alois dan kakak-kakak kelasnya, selain Claude tentu, masih sering menyapanya ketika dia masuk ke aula makan, tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia melihat tatapan ganjil dari semua orang. Finnian yang menatapnya dengan curiga atau Soma yang memandangnya dengan was-was. Ekspresi mereka tak dapat menipu.

Mereka semua terlihat seperti orang-orang bertopeng yang pura-pura baik.

Satu hal yang sampai saat ini tak dapat dia mengerti adalah…di sini dia korban, bukan? Semua kejadian ini dilakukan padanya untuk membuatnya gila. Tapi kenapa semua orang bersikap seolah dia penjahatnya?

Pembawa sial.

Pemuda itu sangat bersyukur karena besok sudah tanggal 13. Dan tanggal 14-nya, sang ayah akan menjemputnya pulang.

Dia akan kembali ke rumah.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merindukan Arizona dan mulai berpikir bahwa Alaska layaknya neraka.

_Home Sweet Home_. Ternyata kata-kata itu memang benar adanya.

Yah…mudah-mudahan saja selepas liburan nanti kehidupan sekolahnya membaik.

_TOK! TOK!_

Konsentrasi Ciel pada ketikan makalah di layar komputernya buyar ketika mendengar ketukan pintu di kamarnya. Kamar 42. Komputer di kamar tidurnya yang sekarang di-_password_. Tentu saja. Itu kan kamar orang lain. Walau sedikit mengerutkan kening, dia beranjak keluar untuk membukanya.

Ternyata Sebastian.

"Hai!" sapa si _raven_.

"Um… Ada apa?"

"Mr. Aberline meminta kita semua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi," jawabnya. Dahi mulus Ciel berkerut sejenak, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku turun sebentar lagi," katanya sambil masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyimpan pekerjaan dan mematikan komputernya. Dia tampak terkejut begitu mendapati sang ketua klub ski masih berdiri di depan kamarnya saat dia kembali. Tapi dia memilih diam dan akhirnya turun ke lantai satu bersama-sama.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Sebastian ketika mereka turun tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ya," jawab Ciel. Perban di kakinya memang sudah dibuka dan cara berjalannya sudah kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Kau menghindari kami semua," lanjut si rambut _jet black_.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya saat menapak permukaan kayu lantai dua dan berbalik pada Sebastian.

"Sudahlah! Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku! Kalian membuatku merasa seperti orang yang punya penyakit kusta dan aku tak peduli!" jawab Ciel.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku percaya padamu dan akan terus berdiri di sampingmu sekalipun semua orang berbalik melawanmu. Kau lupa?" jawab Sebastian tenang. Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya. Sungguh dia tak mengerti logika macam apa yang digunakan oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

"Sekarang…kutanya padamu. Kenapa? Kau waras, kan?" ujar Ciel sarkartis. Tapi Sebastian tetap bersikap tenang dan hanya menjawab dengan satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Ciel bertambah gelisah.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**XXX**

**13 Desember**

Suasana di sekolah tambah mencekam setelah kemarin Aberline mengumumkan bahwa Chamber ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka penyiksaan ditenggelamkan di danau beku dalam hutan pinus belakang rumahnya. Sontak kejadian itu membuat guru penanggung jawab tersebut repot bolak-balik ke kantor polisi untuk identifikasi.

Apalagi pelakunya belum tertangkap. Dari hasil penyidikan, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu bukan pembunuhan karena perampokan. Motifnya mungkin dendam. Sayangnya, salju yang turun melenyapkan semua bukti-bukti yang mungkin tertinggal. Benar-benar pembunuhan tanpa jejak.

Walau begitu polisi sudah menetapkan tiga tersangka yang punya hubungan dekat dengan Chamber, punya motif, sekaligus tak punya alibi selama empat hari ke belakang.

Rencananya jasad guru Aplikasi Bisnis itu akan dikebumikan di Los angeles, tempat tinggal orang tuanya, pada hari Senin. Tanggal 14, besok, semua murid yang tersisa akan menghadiri pemakamannya di rumah duka sebelum pihak keluarga menerbangkannya ke Los Angeles.

"Mengerikan banget, ya! Kok bisa-bisanya hal itu terjadi di lingkungan sini! Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah!" ujar Finnian sambil bergidik ngeri. Seperti biasa, mereka memulai obrolan selepas makan malam dan Ciel hanya mendengar percakapan mereka semua dari mejanya sendirian.

"Iya, kasihan Mr. Chamber. Tega banget pelakunya!" Soma ikut berkomentar.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kan banyak dari kehidupan pribadinya yang tak kalian ketahui. Mungkin saja dia dibunuh mantan pacarnya yang tak rela dia tinggalkan," kali ini giliran Lau yang bicara dengan gaya ceplas-ceplosnya yang khas.

"Lau! Kau ini! Kita kan sedang berduka!" sergah Agni.

"Iya, iya!"

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir…yang paling syok pasti kau ya, Ciel? Kau yang terakhir bertemu dia," ucapan Claude barusan membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah Ciel. Ciel yang tiba-tiba jadi perhatian, terhenyak.

"Sudahlah, Claude! Jangan ganggu dia! Tentu saja dia terpukul," lirih Joker. Dan aula itu pun menghening.

"Kalau ada Sebastian kau pasti ditonjok! Oh, iya! Mana dia?" Bard mengalihkan pertanyaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tadi Mr. Aberline memintanya membantu membereskan ruang guru. Besok kan sudah libur. Sementara sampai hari ini Mr. Aberline masih disibukkan dengan kasus Mr. Chamber. Ke kantor polisi lah, menemui keluarga Chamber bersama Mr. Kelvin, lah! Makanya dia minta tolong pada Sebastian untuk membantunya beres-beres malam ini," jelas Alois.

"Apa sebaiknya kita juga membantu?" tanya Agni.

"Tadi aku juga tanya begitu, tapi katanya tak usah. Kita juga harus beres-beres, kan? Sepertinya orang tuaku juga bakal ikut melayat Mr. Chamber, deh!" sambung Alois.

"Iyalah! Pasti orang tua kita juga ikut!" ujar Lau.

Suara kursi yang bergeser mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pembicaraan.

"Sudah mau kembali, Ciel?" tanya Joker. Ciel mengangguk. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia mengangkat nampannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah Ciel pergi, tak ada yang berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Semuanya…kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**XXX**

Ciel duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap fotonya dan Ash yang sekarang tanpa kepala. Dihelanya napas panjang. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya orang yang setega ini kepada dirinya.

"Ash…," lirihnya. Dia tercenung cukup lama sebelum…

"Hoahm…"

Ini masih pukul setengah tujuh malam. Namun entah kenapa Ciel merasa mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya tak fokus. Aneh. Padahal tadi dia merasa masih segar dan berencana untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Yah…tinggal di-_print_ saja sih…

"Uh…"

Waktu dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, yang ada tubuhnya malah semakin limbung. Kepalanya sakit. Dia tak menyadari bahwa rasa kantuknya yang begitu hebat sebenarnya diakibatkan oleh asap tipis yang menyusup dari celah bawah pintunya. Asap tersebut membubung rendah, terlihat seperti _dry ice_ yang merambati tanah.

Gas tidur.

Kini asap itu mulai menguasai kamar dan efeknya sungguh luar biasa.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Ciel terhempas ke ranjang. Terlelap.

"Nah, Ciel-ku sayang, tidurlah sebentar. Biar kubungkuskan kado terindah untuk ulang tahunmu. Dan nanti, tepat pukul 12, aku akan membangunkanmu agar kau bisa melihat sendiri hadiah yang telah kusiapkan," ujar sosok bermantel rapat yang sejak tadi berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Ciel.

Dia menarik batangan tipis yang ujungnya masih berasap dari bawah pintu Ciel dan menginjaknya. Sumber dari gas tidur tersebut. Gas tidur buatannya sendiri.

Dia melakukan hal tersebut di semua kamar dan membius semua penghuni asrama dalam tidur yang disengaja.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang merencanakan ini semua dan pasti dia sudah mengantisipasinya, bukan?

**XXX**

_Bertahun-tahun, kutulis namamu dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih._

_Kali ini, ku kan mengukir namamu dengan tinta merah di atas kertas istimewa._

_Darah di atas salju._

_Hanya untukmu._

_For my dear Ciel._

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

Finnian membuka mata ketika merasakan punggungnya menghangat. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua matanya melebar. Dan yang pertama kali dia dapati adalah…

"Ah, sudah bangun sendiri rupanya? Anak pintar…"

Sesosok pria bermantel ski dengan wajah tertutup tudung.

Dicobanya untuk menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, namun tak bisa. Keduanya dibentangkan dan diikat dengan rantai. Begitu juga ketika dia hendak bicara, tak ada suara yang mampu dia keluarkan lantaran mulutnya disumpal. Biji-biji peluh mulai bermunculan di dahinya ketika punggungnya makin terasa hangat.

Tiba-tiba ketakutan menyergapnya.

Kenapa dia diikat? Siapa orang ini?

Sungguh dia tak bisa mengenali suara yang tersamar di balik mantel. Tapi mantel itu…itu mantel seragam klub ski mereka! Apa itu artinya…orang ini salah satu dari mereka?

Dan dia pun meronta dari ikatannya, namun lengan kurusnya tak sanggup menandingi rantai.

Matanya mengikuti sosok yang melangkah meninggalkannya. Baru disadarinya jika dia ada di ruang rekreasi dan saat ini tengah diikat di depan perapian. Parahnya, perapian itu dalam keadaan menyala. Yah…meskipun nyalanya kecil, tapi hangatnya cukup terasa.

Sosok itu melangkah menuju sosok yang diikat di perapian satunya. Soma. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Finnian berusaha lebih keras untuk meronta, tapi tetap saja percuma. Air matanya merembes saat melihat rekannya dibangunkan dengan cara ditampar beberapa kali.

Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Soma pun sama. Pemuda itu tampak linglung sejenak, dan saat menyadari keadaannya, dia meronta-ronta dari ikatannya. Dia pun dengan cepat sadar bahwa siapapun orang di hadapannya kini adalah rekan mereka sendiri.

"Nah! Kalian berdua berada di sini untuk ikut kelas Aljabar, kan? Hm…apa seminggu sudah cukup untuk memahami apa yang Mr. Canterbury ajarkan?" tanya pria yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Dia menatap dua pemuda yang terikat di perapian sebelah kanan dan kirinya dengan puas. Keduanya diikat tangan dan kakinya dengan rantai di setiap sudut perapian yang dikaitkan di besi-besi tajam penghias kotak cerobong. Mereka terlihat seperti sarang laba-laba yang menghalangi gua. Dan raut ketakutan dari masing-masing pemuda itu membuat seringai si mantel bertambah lebar.

"Hm…aku sedikit kasihan pada Mr. Canterbury karena punya murid sebebal kalian. Karena itu aku akan membantunya dengan memberi pelajaran tambahan pada kalian supaya lebih cepat mengerti. Bagaimana?"

Orang itu berjalan menuju salah satu _whiteboard _yang letaknya paling dekat dengan mereka, kemudian memindahkannya ke tengah-tengah, tempat di mana tadi dia berdiri.

"Akan kubuatkan soal untuk kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa menjawab dengan benar karena soalnya mudah sekali. Akan kuajarkan dari yang paling dasar," sosok itu menuliskan sebuah soal di papan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Dari persamaan 3x+4y+5=0, manakah yang disebut variabel? Oh, ini soal mudah yang anak sekolah dasar pun tahu jawabannya, bukan?"

Tentu saja baik Finnian ataupun Soma tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Mulut mereka disumpal, ingat?

Tangan mereka diikat, ingat?

Semudah apapun soalnya, bagaimana mereka bisa menjawabnya kecuali dengan 'ehp, ehp' yang teredam? Kedengarannya malah lebih mirip dengkingan anjing.

Sosok itu berjalan menuju Finnian sambil menyelipkan tangan di saku mantelnya. Tak lama sesuatu yang berkilat keluar dari sana. Pisau.

Baik Finnian maupun Soma makin keras meronta. Tapi sekali lagi, percuma.

"Nah, kutanya padamu dulu, Finny. Manakah yang merupakan variabel?" tanya sosok itu sambil memainkan ujung pisaunya di wajah si blonde yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Saat ini pun dia takut jika bernapas dijadikan kesalahan oleh sosok gila di hadapannya. Matanya mengernyit ketika bidang miring logam tersebut menyayat kulit pipinya.

"Jadi…tetap tak bisa jawab? Hm…kalau begitu akan kucatatkan untukmu agar kau tidak lupa!"

_BREETT!_

Pria itu merobek kaus Finnian tepat di tengah hingga dada putih dan kurus pemuda itu terekspos dengan jelas.

"Variabel adalah lambang pengganti suatu bilangan yang belum diketahui nilainya. Disebut juga peubah. Variabel biasanya dilambangkan dengan huruf kecil. Jadi variabel dari persamaan yang kubuat adalah…," sosok itu menunggu. Menunggu jawaban dari Finnian.

"Ya, ampun…masih tidak bisa juga? Kau kan tinggal lihat saja huruf di sana! x dan y! Kau keterlaluan! Kalau begitu akan kutulis di sini supaya kau ingat!"

"Urgh," Finnian hanya sanggup menggeram sambil memejamkan mata untuk menahan perih ketika ujung pisau itu menyentuh kulit dadanya yang telanjang. Dia menggelinjang hebat ketika logam tipis itu mulai mengukir satu persatu huruf di permukaan kulitnya. Air mata merembes dari matanya ketika huruf x dan y selesai dibuat.

Darah mengalir perlahan dari ujung-ujung kedua huruf yang terukir dengan jelas di dada pemuda 16 tahun yang kembang kempis itu. Finnian merasakan dua sensasi aneh ketika cairan merah itu mengalir di luar tubuhnya. Perih dari luka yang menguar, juga gelegat geli ketika darah turun perlahan dan menggelitik kulit perutnya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan rintihan semacam kucing pesakitan di pinggir jalan.

Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa dirinya akan mengalami ini semua.

Sementara itu, sejak tadi Soma mengalihkan matanya dari apa yang sosok itu lakukan pada Finnian. Dia sungguh tak tega ketika dada sahabatnya itu disayat-sayat seperti daging _steak_. Menyadari bahwa hal yang sama bisa juga terjadi pada dirinya, dia menangis.

Sama seperti Finnian, dia pun tak pernah membayangkan hal semacam ini terjadi padanya.

Lantas…siapa si sinting di hadapan mereka ini?

Dari posturnya…jelas dia anak kelas 3. Tapi siapa?

Siapa di antara Sebastian, Claude, Bard, Joker, Agni, dan Lau yang kini bertingkah layaknya '_The Reaper_'? Psikopat gila!

Oke, mungkin…langsung saja coret Agni. Dia religius dan halus budi pekerti. Yang terpenting, tak mungkin dia melakukan ini semua pada adiknya sendiri, bukan?

Atau mungkin…iya?

Ingat masalah kepribadian ganda yang Claude ungkapkan?

Semuanya mungkin.

"Karena kau tak bisa menjawab, akan kuhukum!" sosok itu menginjak sesuatu yang diletakkan tepat di bawah dua kaki Finnian yang terbentang.

Pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari jepit rambut itu mencoba melihat apa yang si mantel lakukan, tapi jarak pandangnya terbatas lantaran ikatan yang menahan semua gerak-geriknya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah. Air mata dan keringatnya mengucur makin deras seiring dengan punggungnya yang semakin menghangat.

Benda yang ada di bawah Finnian tersebut adalah _blower_ perapian. Benda pegas yang digunakan untuk membesarkan api. Ketika udara bertiup dari alat tersebut, nyala api di cerobong yang semula kecil mulai membesar.

"Setiap kali kau salah atau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, akan kubesarkan api di belakangmu sebagai hukuman. Setuju?" ujar sosok itu.

"Eph! Eph!" hanya itu yang bisa diutarakan oleh Finnian yang menggeliat hebat ketika titik api mulai memanaskan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Bagus! Anak baik!"

Pria bermantel itu kini berpindah ke Soma. Karena Soma mengalihkan wajah, dia merenggut dagu si pemuda India dan dipaksa untuk menatapnya. Kontan saja pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu ciut. Mata kuning gelapnya memancarkan tragedi yang ada di hadapannya secara nyata.

"Nah, sekarang kau! Dari persamaan di papan, mana yang disebut koefisien?" mulut yang dibebat membuat Soma hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng. Dia memejamkan matanya yang kembali dialiri air.

"Kau tak tahu? Ya, Tuhan… Kalian berdua lebih dungu dari keledai!" ujar si mantel sarkastis.

"_Well_, karena aku baik, akan kuberi tahu. Koefisien adalah angka yang mendampingi variabel. Kau masih ingat yang mana variabel? Itu baru saja kujelaskan pada Finny. Kurasa tadi kau memerhatikan," ujarnya. Soma masih terus menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa? Tidak memerhatikan? Ha~h… Kalian benar-benar membuat lelah, ya!"

Sosok itu mengangkat pisaunya dan mulai menekankan ujungnya di lengan kanan Soma yang terekspos.

"Kuberi tahu, koefisien dalam persamaan itu adalah…3 yang mendampingi variabel x," merah kental tercipta ketika sosok itu mengukir angka tiga di lengan kanan Soma. Soma meronta ketika logam itu merobek kulit dan daging tangannya. Namun semakin dia meronta, semakin dalam pula pisau itu tertancap. Cipratan darah di wajahnya, membuatnya semakin panik seiring rasa sakit yang tercipta.

Sosok itu memindahkan pisaunya ke lengan kiri dan mulai menciptakan guratan merah kembali.

"Lalu 4 juga merupakan koefisien dari y," wajah Soma mengernyit dan merintih ketika ujung sisi miring dari angka empat tersebut mendarat tepat di nadinya. Darah mengalir deras dari saluran darah yang sobek, mengalir turun hingga ke ketiak, bahkan menetes di atas lantai.

Namun sosok itu tak peduli sekalipun di tudung mantelnya kini terpercik darah Soma. Dia tetap menyelesaikan angka empatnya.

"Sama seperti Finny, kau harus dihukum!" dan sosok itu menginjak _blower_ perapian yang juga terpasang di antara kedua rentangan kaki Soma.

Sama halnya dengan Finnian, Soma merasa punggungnya bertambah hangat seiring pendar api yang bertambah.

Setelah memberikan hukuman pada Soma, sosok itu kembali berjalan ke _whiteboard_.

"Oke, sekarang pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua. Angka 5 dalam persamaan ini disebut apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk persamaan awal yang dia tulis. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada rintihan kesakitan, pekikan ngeri, napas terengah, dan gelengan ketakutan dari dua 'murid' yang diajarnya.

"Aduh…kalian benar-benar membuatku capek! Baiklah! Aku menyerah mengajar kalian!" ujarnya sambil berdiri di depan _whiteboard._

"Kita sudahi saja kelas tambahan tak berguna ini! Omong-omong…kalian tahu tidak kenapa aku melakukan ini pada kalian?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat. Namun dia tak mengarah pada salah satu tawanannya yang terikat. Hanya berjalan tepat di tengah.

"Aku tahu kalian selalu menatap Ciel dengan tatapan mencemooh. Menganggapnya anak aneh berpenyakit jiwa, eh? Pemikiran tolol!" kini orang itu berjalan menuju Finnian. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari perapian yang meretih.

Besi perapian yang ujungnya berpijar oranye lantaran dipendam dalam api sejak tadi.

Finnian memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil menjauhkan wajah ketika besi itu dihadapkan tepat di depan matanya. Panasnya terasa mencubiti kulit, memaksa untuk mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak.

"Ngg," pemuda blonde itu meronta ketika ujung besi tersebut menyentuh alis kirinya. Walau hanya ditempelkan sebentar, panas yang amat sangat itu langsung membotaki alisnya dan memberi guratan luka bakar merah sebagai pengganti rambut-rambut halus yang telah hilang.

Bau rambut dan kulit terbakar menggantung tipis di udara.

"Buka kedua matamu, Kawan! Agar aku bisa mencongkelnya! Dengan begitu…kalian tak akan bisa melihat Ciel dengan tatapan busuk kalian itu lagi! Membuatku muak!"

Tapi Finnian tetap kukuh menutup matanya. Pedih tak tertahankan di atas matanya membuat air matanya merembes turun.

"Ho? Masih tak mau melakukannya? Kalau begitu, akan kupaksa!"

Kedua bola mata Finnian membelalak tatkala besi panas itu ditempelkan di tangannya. Dan saat itu juga, si pelaku menusukkan ujung besi tajam itu ke mata kiri si blonde hingga menembus belakang kepalanya.

Darah kental terciprat di dinding cerobong. Menciptakan _grafity_ indah kembang api berwarna merah.

Pemuda itu…mati seketika.

Soma yang merasa sial karena membuka matanya di saat-saat tersadis, menggeleng-geleng panik. Dia meronta lebih keras, namun rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya malah membuat pergelangannya semakin sakit. Sementara luka di tangannya pun masih mengalirkan darah.

Jujur, dia pesimis jika kali ini Dewi Kali bisa menolongnya.

"Dan karena sampai akhir kau tetap bodoh dalam Aljabar, terimalah hukumanmu!" sosok itu menginjak tangkai _blower_ di bawah Finnian, menggerakkan pegasnya untuk meniupkan udara pada api. Api yang membesar mulai menjilati betis Finnian dan melalap celana pendeknya dengan cepat.

Kini, api yang menggantung di celana, menjalar cepat dan mulai melalap segala hal berbentuk kain lainnya. Kali ini bau kulit dan daging yang terbakar menggantung pekat di udara. Kulit putih itu memerah dan mengelupas. Api yang semakin menggila kini membuat segala hal di tubuh pemuda blonde itu menghitam.

Bersyukurlah Finnian karena dia sudah mati. Setidaknya dia tak perlu merasakan derita dilalap api, bukan?

Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa memerhatikan tubuh terkulai yang tengah dipanggangnya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Hm…ternyata membakar orang yang sudah mati itu tidak menyenangkan!" Soma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya makin keras saat sosok itu berbalik padanya. Dan suara rantai yang beradu dengan dinding bata cerobong menggema semakin keras saat dia memberontak kembali.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kita coba memanggang yang masih hidup."

Kedua _dark yellow_ Soma yang mengintip di balik poninya yang telah lepek oleh keringat, memancarkan rasa takut yang amat sangat seiring derap langkah sang psikopat yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya.

Tadi…dia membicarakan Ciel?

Soma mulai merasakan belakang punggungnya memanas. Memunculkan keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya. Membuat poni dan rambut panjangnya bertambah lepek dan layu.

Ternyata sosok itu sudah memulai aksinya. Api membubung makin tinggi seiring dengan intensitas tekanan pegas dari kipas perapian. Badan api mulai menyentuh kaki Soma dan titik api mulai menyambar benang tipis yang tercerabut dari celana safari yang dikenakan olehnya.

Pemuda India itu mendongak menahan perih ketika tangan-tangan sang oranye menggosok punggungnya setelah menghabisi kausnya. Menjalar cepat ke helaian rambut hitam yang biasanya berkilau, menjamah dada, dan menguliti seluruh tubuhnya.

Rontaan Soma semakin hebat tatkala lidah-lidah api itu meninggalkan jejak merah di tubuh _tan_-nya, di mana semakin lama semakin jelaslah jika merah itu…daging.

Aroma daging panggang dari kedua pemuda itu menyeruak ke seantero ruangan.

Ketika jilatan api mulai merambah wajah…

"UWAAAA! AAAAARGHH!" jerit Soma ketika kain yang membungkam mulutnya terbakar habis. Teriakannya semakin melemah seiring dengan bibir dan kulit wajahnya yang mulai meleleh.

Beberapa gelembung muncul di wajahnya. Membesar, kemudian pecah dan menyebarkan merah. Ya, gelembung-gelembung itu adalah pembuluh darah yang dibengkakkan api dan…BOOM! Meledak!

Begitu seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai api dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, Soma tak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Dia pun tewas.

Walau begitu, tampaknya api belum puas melalap tubuhnya sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi abu. Begitu juga Finnian di seberang sana yang juga masih jadi korban jamahan si jago merah. Yang satu itu bahkan mulai mengering dan menghitam.

"Walau melihat ini semua sangat menyenangkan, sepertinya aku harus menghentikannya. Bagaimanapun aku tak berencana menghadiahi Ciel dengan abu kotor!"

Sosok itu berjalan menuju tabung pemadam yang tergantung di sudut kanan ruangan. Dia menyemprot Soma yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini. Ketika putihnya buih mendominasi manusia panggang tersebut dan menghentikan aksi si jago merah, dia berpindah ke Finnian dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia mundur kembali ke papan tulis dan menatap hasil karyanya dengan puas.

Finnian yang nyaris jadi arang dan Soma yang terlihat semenggiurkan _steak_ medium.

"_Well_, selesai sudah pelajaran Aljabar kita. Saatnya menyiapkan dan membungkus hadiah yang lain…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chap kita liat ekspresi Ciel waktu nerima kado-kado ultahnya,yuk!<strong>

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG MASIH MAU BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!  
><strong>


	6. Happy Birthday, Ciel!

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Ah Lee Chae,**sacchandesu**,Vi Ether Muneca,**Michi**,Yoichidea,**Mousy Phantomhive**,sarastephanie,**Ayashi Dina**,lanturn1412,**Yori Fujisaki**,Ashinka**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya,Kawan-kawan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seminggu kemarin sy gak bisa pegang lappie dan begitu bisa pegang,entah kenapa sy lebih semangat meneruskan fic yg satu ini ketimbang yg lain. Padahal California Guys yg paling lama nunggak,haha!^^"a*PLAKK*<br>**

**Soalnya sy udah gak tahan menyimpan identitas pelakunya*DZIGH!***

**Implisit Gore.  
><strong>

**No more warn,  
><strong>

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIEL!**

**XXX**

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Ciel membuka matanya dengan keadaan terkejut. Dia menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas ranjang. Masih sedikit linglung lantaran kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pemandangan sekitarnya yang blur. Namun dia masih bisa memikirkan satu hal.

'Sejak kapan aku tertidur?'

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

Dengan mata menyipit, dia berusaha keras untuk bisa fokus menatap daun pintu yang diketuk tak kalah keras.

"Ugh…," pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya yang masih terasa pening dan mencoba bangkit dari pembaringannya perlahan. Tak lama ketukan itu berhenti dan digantikan oleh _speaker_ asrama yang berdengung.

Cukup berhasil membuat telinga Ciel ngilu. Tak lama, terdengarlah suara…

_**Happy birthday to you…**_

_**Happy birthday to you…**_

"Ng… siapa itu?" setelah berhasil mendudukkan diri di ranjang, dia menoleh ke jam analog di meja komputernya. Angka berwarna merahnya sedikit berbayang, namun Ciel tak kesulitan untuk mengindentifikasinya. Keempat angkanya kembar. Pukul 00.00 lewat beberapa detik.

Dan lagu itu masih terus berkumandang.

"Sekarang 14 Desember, ya? Sssh… siapa yang kerajinan mengucapkan selamat untukku tengah malam begini?" pikirnya sambil mengenakan alas kaki dan melangkah gontai menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia memukul-mukul kepalanya yang serasa ditimpa sekarung batu. Berpikir bahwa itu bisa membuat kepalanya sedikit ringan.

_CKREK!_

Ketika pintu dibuka, tak ada siapa-siapa. Dia tak mendapati seorang pun. Ciel melongok ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia lain di sana kecuali dirinya. Namun ketika dia menunduk…

"Apa ini?" ujarnya ketika menemukan jejak garis berwarna merah yang terus ada hingga kelokan koridor. Jejak itu seperti bekas sesuatu yang diseret. Sesuatu yang besar.

Ciel berjongkok dan bau anyir yang mulai merambah hidungnya membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya kini. Bau ini jelas-jelas darah. Tapi apa mungkin? Dia menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke jejak yang masih cair tersebut, menciumnya, dan…

"Ukh!"

Benar-benar darah!

"Oke, ini sudah keterlaluan!" erang Ciel dengan frustrasi. Dia menatap _speaker_ yang masih setia mendendangkan _'Happy Birthday'_ di sudut koridor dengan penuh dendam. "Mereka mau mengerjaiku di hari ulang tahunku, rupanya! Memberiku jejak konyol dengan darah binatang? Lucu sekali!"

Dengan amarah meluap-luap, dia masuk kembali ke kamarnya, menyambar mantel yang tersampir di belakang pintu, dan memakai sekenanya. Tanpa mengunci pintunya, pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti jejak merah yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Mereka... apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dariku? Kenapa melakukan ini semua padaku? Pelonco? Mereka semua gila!" omelnya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan! Tak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini! Dan siapapun yang melakukan ini padaku malam ini, aku bersumpah! Besok dia harus ada di ruang Mr. Kelvin untuk dihukum. Kalau perlu, di _drop out_ sekalian!"

Langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya jejak merah di pintu keluar menuju aula makan. _Well_, sebenarnya bukan berhenti, namun terhalang. Ciel menghela napas panjang sambil merapatkan mantelnya. Bagaimanapun yang ada di balik pintu tersebut adalah koridor terbuka yang sama seperti koridor yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dan asrama. Bersyukurlah dia karena tadi sempat berpikir untuk menyambar mantel.

Kali ini suara _speaker_ telah berhenti total.

"Baiklah, jadi mereka ingin aku menemukan mereka semua berkumpul di aula, makan _snack_, dan bersulang cola sambil menertawakanku yang sudah jadi _yetti_ saat sampai di sana? Benar-benar!" geramnya.

Angin dingin yang membekukan tulang langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ternyata salju turun meskipun tidak lebat. Sekeping dua keping kristal air putih itu melayang dan tersangkut di rambut kelabunya yang tanpa perlindungan. Membuatnya terpaksa untuk menunduk dan melindungi wajah dengan lengan ketika melewatinya.

Namun dia berhenti ketika jejak itu habis. Bau busuk yang semula samar pun makin terasa pekat menghampiri hidungnya. Penasaran, dia menyingkirkan lengan yang melindungi wajahnya dan…

"KYAA! Oh, Tuhan!" Ciel menutup mulutnya sambil menahan mual yang menggeliat di perutnya.

Tak jauh di hadapannya saat ini, terdapat sebuah kotak kayu yang berisi seonggok tubuh manusia! Tubuh itu tertutup oleh darah pekat, namun helaian putih di kepala yang menyembul dan warna tan kulitnya yang terlihat, membuat Ciel dapat mengenali sosok itu sebagai Agni.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kuharap aku bermimpi!"

Ciel melangkah mundur sambil menggeleng-geleng ngeri. Dan saat sudut pandangnya meluas, terlihatlah sebentuk kaki terbungkus kaus yang melayang di dekat kotak. Makin ke atas, terlihat kaki terbungkus celana hitam.

_KRIET…_

Ciel mendongak. Kedua safirnya membelalak dan memancarkan teror yang amat sangat. Kedua _cerulean_ itu memantulkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah berjaket tergantung di salah satu balok yang menyusun atap koridor.

"Hoh! JO-JOKER!" pekiknya sambil menutup mulut. "Oh! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Aku… aku harus memberi tahu yang lain!"

Dengan panik Ciel kembali berbalik ke asrama.

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

"Teman-teman! Teman-teman! Bangun! Bangun semuanya!" teriaknya sambil menggedor satu persatu kamar dengan panik. Tak ada jawaban.

"HEI! SEMUANYA! Kumohon bangun! Ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini! Agni dan Joker… HEI!" teriaknya lagi dengan gedoran pintu yang semakin keras.

Tetap hening.

"Ya, Tuhan! Jika ini semua mimpi buruk, buat aku segera bangun!" pinta Ciel panik ketika tak ada satu pun teman-temannya yang merespon.

"HEI! _Please_, jawab aku! Aku serius!" kali ini Ciel menggedor pintu sambil memutar kenop dan…

_CKREK!_

Ternyata pintu kamar yang sedang dia ketuk tidak di kunci. Kamar nomor empat. Entah milik siapa. Ciel tak pernah memerhatikan. Namun dia segera menghambur ke dalamnya. Kosong.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, dia segera keluar dan melakukan hal yang sama pada semua kamar. Semuanya dalam keadaan tak dikunci dan tak berpenghuni. Dia tak mau lama-lama memerhatikan detil agar bisa mengidentifikasi siapa pemiliknya. Waktu terus berjalan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini? Di mana semua orang? Apa mereka mengerjaiku? Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Agni dan Joker… mereka nyata…," Ciel menyisir rambutnya dengan frustrasi memakai jari ketika tak menemukan siapapun di kamar terakhir. Tak lama wajahnya terangkat. "Ruang rekreasi! Ya! Coba kucari di sana!"

Ciel berlari menuju ruang rekreasi. Begitu pintu besar membuka, yang menyambutnya adalah ruangan megah yang kosong melompong dan…bau gosong.

Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan ke dalam sambil mengernyitkan hidung. Bau gosong ini… beda dengan bau kayu gosong di perapian. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan waspada. Sedikit menyesal karena tak kepikiran untuk melengkapi dirinya dengan senjata.

'Aku bisa pakai tongkat perapian sebagai senjata!' pikirnya. Dia pun berlari kecil menuju perapian di sebelah kanan dan…

"AAAAA!" jeritnya ketika melihat jasad gosong yang terikat di depan cerobong. Jasad Finnian. Benda yang dia cari tertancap di kepala sosok hitam tersebut. Membuatnya mual. Dia melangkah mundur dengan cepat dan ketika menoleh ke perapian satunya…

"AAAAAAAA!" dia menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Tak sanggup melihat mayat yang jauh lebih parah keadaannya. Soma. Kulitnya yang meleleh, tulang yang tersibak di balik daging-daging merah yang rontok, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan rasa mualnya lagi.

_BRUKH!_

"HOEEEK!" akhirnya dia jatuh berlutut dan memuntahkan seluruh makan malam yang beberapa jam lalu dia santap. Beberapa masih dalam bentuk setengah dicerna.

"Ohok!" Ciel terbatuk ketika semua isi perutnya terkuras. Yang tinggal hanya rasa pahit di mulut, membuat air matanya menggenang. Dilapnya mulut yang dipenuhi sisa-sisa muntahannya. Mual. Dia masih mual. Sialnya, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan.

"Ya, Tuhan…," desisnya dengan wajah kacau. "Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

Dengan kedua kaki melemas seperti _jelly_, pemuda berambut _grayish_ tersebut berdiri dengan susah payah. Dia berusaha keras agar tak menatap satu pun manusia panggang yang telah menjadi pajangan di cerobong dan kembali ke asrama. Ke kamarnya.

"Di mana? Di mana ponselku?" pekiknya frustrasi. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk berburu. Membuka-buka tas, laci, meraba-raba di atas ranjang, namun benda yang dia cari tak jua ketemu. "Argh! Aku harus cari bantuan!"

Ketika hendak meninggalkan kamar, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke sana. Bukan hanya langkah kaki, melainkan suara benda diseret. Ciel menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan bermaksud untuk menguncinya, tapi…

"Eh?" dia tak menemukan kunci kamarnya yang semula tergantung di lubangnya!

Raut wajahnya berubah pucat lantaran suara langkah tersebut makin mendekat. Degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan ketika rasa takut bahwa itu adalah langkah kaki sang pelaku meraja. Akhirnya sedikit pikiran jernih membuat pemuda itu menyambar tempat lilin milik Thomas di atas lemari kecilnya dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

_CKREK!_

Ciel menelan ludah tanpa suara ketika melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sepasang _boot_ hitam berhenti di sana. Benar saja! Siapapun yang mengenakan _boot_ itu, dia menyeret sesuatu di belakangnya. Tubuh manusia.

Ciel menutup mulut dan hidungnya ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Begitu _boot_ itu sampai di depannya, Ciel menahan napas seolah desah napasnya bisa terdengar kapan saja. Apalagi saat tubuh yang diseret itu digeletakkan di hadapannya, Ciel bersumpah bahwa tubuhnya berguncang lantaran jantungnya memukul lantai dengan keras.

Itu Bard. Di baju tidur bagian jantungnya, terdapat rembesan merah. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat damai. Hidung dan dadanya yang tak kembang kempis cukup membuktikan bahwa pemuda blonde itu telah jadi mayat.

Ciel merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding ketika sosok itu berjongkok dan mengangkat ketiak Bard. Khawatir jika sosok itu merunduk dan menemukannya. Beruntung, sosok itu lebih memilih langsung mengangkat Bard begitu saja ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Nah, kalau Ciel kembali ke sini, dia akan menemukanmu sebagai salah satu kado istimewa dariku, Bard. Tapi… apa cerita yang pas untukmu, ya?" ujar sosok itu. Ciel mengernyitkan alis. Berpikir keras siapa kira-kira pemilik suara tersebut. Tapi dia tak bisa mendapatkan seorang pun.

'Dan tadi dia bilang apa? Kado untukku?' pikir Ciel.

"Aku tahu kalau diam-diam kau suka merokok. Kau dapatkan dari sekuriti tolol itu, kan? Merokok itu tidak baik, lho! Bisa-bisa paru-parumu hitam. Ah, iya! Itu saja! Bagaimana kalau kita melihat rupa paru-parumu sekarang?"

Ciel mengernyitkan dahi.

'Melihat paru-paru?'

Dan saat mengetahui maksudnya, Ciel tak sanggup membuka mata dan telinga. Meskipun dia sama sekali tak melihat apa yang dilakukan sosok itu pada mayat Bard di atas sana, suara 'krak krek' seperti bunyi tulang dipatahkan, sungguh membuatnya ngilu. Di sisi lain, bau anyir yang menguasai kamar sempit itu mulai membuatnya kembali mual.

Ciel mencoba mengintip keadaan.

_PCAK!_

Namun dia langsung menutup matanya kembali ketika darah kental terciprat ke lantai bersamaan dengan segumpal daging berlumur darah.

"Ya, Tuhan…," desis Ciel ketika menyadari bahwa gumpalan daging yang baru saja jatuh di atas lantai adalah… jantung!

Dia terkejut sendiri saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu hening. Ciel langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan sambil berharap bahwa suaranya tadi tak terdengar.

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya ketika sosok itu mundur selangkah. Dia merasakan denyut jantungnya beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih cepat. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya seiring peluh yang mulai muncul satu-satu di dahinya. Terutama ketika sarung tangan plastik berlumur darah terhempas satu persatu ke lantai.

Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga keberadaannya tidak diketahui sambil menggenggam tempat lilin yang sempat dia lepas erat-erat.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Sosok itu merunduk dan…

"Halo!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke kolong kasur, meraih tangan Ciel, dan menyeretnya keluar.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Ciel langsung berteriak ketika tubuhnya diseret keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan mudah sekalipun dia memberontak hebat. Syukurlah dia masih memakai mantelnya. Setidaknya punggungnya tak terlalu sakit saat menggosok lantai. Sialnya, tempat lilin yang tadi dia genggam terlepas. Dan dalam sekejap sosok itu telah berhasil membuatnya berdiri.

"Lepas! Lepaskan!" jerit Ciel sambil menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram begitu kuat.

Akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok itu secara langsung. Sosok yang wajahnya tertutup tudung dan kerah mantel dengan sempurna. Walau begitu, dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sosok itu. Tatapan yang membuatnya…

Entahlah!

Luluh?

Yang jelas, saat ini Ciel merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku bagai tersiram semen. Seolah sosok itu telah menyihirnya jadi patung es.

_Well_, sebenarnya bukan sosok itu yang membuatnya begitu, tapi… rasa takut.

"Jangan takut, _Dear_! Aku tak akan menyakitimu," katanya. "Lihat! Itu kado istimewa untukmu!"

Ciel hanya sanggup menenggak ludah ketika tangan si mantel yang bebas mencengkeram pipinya dan mengarahkan wajahnya menuju pemandangan di atas ranjangnya.

"HOEKK!" bahkan perutnya yang kosong pun masih sanggup mengeluarkan sesuatu ketika melihat pemandangan menjijikkan di hadapannya saat ini. Asam lambung. Mulutnya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih pahit dan giginya seolah dikerikiti layaknya besi tersiram raksa.

Mendapatkan balasan tak terduga, sosok itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ciel dan mengibaskan punggung tangannya yang terkena sedikit cairan kuning si kelabu. Dia membiarkan Ciel merosot dan jatuh berlutut untuk menuntaskan semua muntahannya di lantai.

Ciel sungguh tak dapat menghilangkan gejolak di perutnya setiap kali mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kali ini rasa pahit di mulutnya benar-benar membuatnya menangis. Tak hanya itu. Sosok mengenaskan itu juga.

Di atas ranjangnya, Bard terbujur tak berdaya dengan dada terbuka dan bergelimang darah. Tulang-tulang rusuknya dibuka secara paksa hingga memperlihatkan paru-paru berfleknya dengan jelas.

"HOEKK!" Ciel kembali memuntahkan muntahan kosong. Tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perutnya terkuras habis. Saat ini air matanya mengalir lebih hebat ketimbang yang tadi seiring rasa empedu yang lebih dahsyat bermukim di mulutnya.

Tapi dia sadar. Jika tak melakukan sesuatu, dia akan berakhir seperti teman-teman lainnya yang tadi dia lihat. Orang yang bersamanya ini psikopat. Gila! Dan…mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Leon juga merobek foto Ash. Itu artinya…dia tidak berhalusinasi.

Ciel meraih tempat lilin yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya dengan gerakan tak kentara.

"Oh, kau tak menyukainya, ya? Maaf!" ujar sosok itu sambil menunduk ke arah Ciel. Dan Ciel tak ingin membuang kesempatan.

_BUAGH!_

Dia langsung memukul kepala sosok itu dengan tempat lilin yang tadi dia genggam.

"Akh!" sosok itu terhuyung sambil memegangi dahinya. Sayangnya itu tak berhasil menyingkap tudungnya.

"RASAKAN INI!" pekik Ciel ketika dia mengayunkan tempat lilin itu sekali lagi. Namun…

_KLANG!_

Yang kali ini pukulannya bisa ditepis dan malah membuat pemuda itu ikut terpental.

_BLUGH!_

"AW!" seru Ciel ketika pantatnya sukses menyapa lantai.

Dia ternganga melihat senjatanya terpelanting menjauh dan kembali menatap sosok yang kini berjalan mendekati dirinya. Sementara itu, di sekitarnya tak lagi ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Pemuda itu pun bangkit berdiri dan berhasil lolos saat sosok itu hendak menangkapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ciel mengambil langkah seribu. Menjauh dari tempat itu secepatnya.

_SLEP!_

_BRUGH!_

"Ukh!" serunya ketika dia jatuh terpeleset akibat lantai yang licin oleh darah di depan kamarnya. Tapi dia segera bangkit dan melanjutkan pelariannya. Sial. Kakinya yang kemarin terkilir mulai sakit lagi. Tapi tetap dia paksakan untuk berlari. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Meminta bantuan pada orang di luar.

Sementara itu, sosok bermantel yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya diam memerhatikan pemuda kelabu itu menghilang di belokan.

Ciel terus berlari menuju ruang rekreasi, tak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menoleh ke sana ke mari lagi. Kemudian dia melesat ke ruang loker, koridor, dan gedung sekolah yang penerangannya minim.

"Hah! Hah!" walau napasnya yang habis nyaris membuatnya mati tercekik dan kakinya serasa mau patah, Ciel mempercepat larinya ketika melihat pintu keluar gedung sekolah.

Celaka dua belas!

Pintu itu dikunci.

_DREK! DREK! DREK!_

"Cih! Sial!" ujarnya seraya mengguncang gagang pintu mahogani yang tak bergeming sama sekali itu.

Tentu saja.

Karena pos penjaga hanya ada di pintu gerbang dan tak ada yang mau repot-repot berpatroli di musim liburan, pintu gedung ini pasti di kunci. Dan gedung ini di desain memenuhi lebar sekolah hingga tak mungkin ada celah keluar lain dari asrama kecuali gedung sekolah.

Kecuali melalui pintu ini.

"Ruang guru! Ya! Di ruang guru pasti ada telepon!" baru saja hendak melangkah…

"Uh… kakiku," jengitnya saat rasa sakit bagai setrum menjalar di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan sembari memerhatikan sekitar. Kalau-kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan alat yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Tapi yah… apa sih yang bisa didapatkan dari sekolah kosong di tengah malam kecuali loker yang berderet?

Lampu koridor yang mati-menyala membuat suasana tambah mencekam. Tak ada kamera pengawas di dalam gedung. Benda-benda itu hanya dipasang di luar untuk mengidentifikasi orang asing.

Ciel mempercepat langkahnya yang tertatih ketika melihat ruang guru. Berharap Mr. Aberline tak mengunci ruangan yang satu itu. Dan… _bingo_! Ruangan itu memang tak terkunci namun tetap gelap.

Dia segera masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menyalakan lampu. Khawatir menarik perhatian sang psikopat. Dia memeriksa meja satu-persatu. Ketemu!

"Oh, Tuhan… semoga Mr. Aberline dan anak-anak yang belum kulihat baik-baik saja," doanya sambil mengangkat gagang telepon di meja sudut tersebut. "Eh?"

Ciel menatap gagang yang baru saja dia pisahkan dari telinganya dengan tatapan horor. Telepon itu tak ada nadanya. Dia segera memeriksa kabelnya. Putus. Bukan. Tepatnya… dipotong.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa ini semua justru terjadi di hari ulang tahunku? Seperti… kematian Ash…," lirihnya. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran pedih di nada suaranya, namun dia tahu bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersedih.

"Adakah telepon _wireless_ di sini? Ponsel atau apapun?" serunya panik sambil berputar di ruangan yang gelap tersebut. Dia memang tak menemukan benda yang dia cari, tapi bagusnya dia menemukan sebuah tongkat _baseball_, mungkin sitaan, dan senter.

"Mungkin di kamar anak-anak lain ada ponsel? Kamar mereka kan tidak dikunci! Tapi…haruskah aku kembali ke sana?" pikirnya bimbang.

Tapi setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu kesempatan terakhirnya, dia tak punya pilihan lain. Tetap di sini pun, cepat atau lambat dia pasti segera ditemukan. Kabel telepon putus itu buktinya. Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu kecuali si pelaku?

_Speaker_ yang memutar lagu '_Happy Birthday'_ tadi juga. Itu artinya si pelaku telah memanipulasi ruang monitor yang _notabene_, juga berada di gedung ini.

Ciel keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan hati-hati dan bersiap melangkah ke jalur koridor kiri, menuju asrama kembali.

"Ciel?" pemuda itu tercekat sejenak sebelum berbalik dan mendapati Sebastian berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ada sedikit harapan terkembang di dada pemuda kelabu tersebut. Sebastian masih hidup! Dan dia kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Si _raven_ menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sebastian! Kau harus tahu! Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi di sini! Teman-teman… semuanya terbunuh!" ujar Ciel dengan nada berbisik yang panik. Bagi Sebastian, pemuda itu seperti orang meracau.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di asrama! Semuanya dibunuh! Oleh seseorang bermantel! Dia… dia mungkin sedang mengejarku atau sedang memultilasi teman-teman kita yang lain, Sebastian! Mungkin dia salah satu dari kita!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Ciel mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Dia mundur selangkah dan memerhatikan Sebastian dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kenapa Sebastian bisa muncul di sini dengan sangat tenang? Dalam keadaan baik-baik, pula. Seperti tak terganggu dan dikejar-kejar oleh psikopat gila itu. Padahal satu persatu dari mereka dibunuh!

Memang saat ini Sebastian sedang memakai pakaian rajut lengan panjang, dengan celana hitam, dan sepatu kets. Tapi mantel adalah sesuatu yang mudah dilepas pakai, bukan? Dan sepatu, menggantinya dengan _boot_ juga bukan hal yang sulit.

"Sebastian… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ciel dengan tatapan waspada. Dia mempererat genggamannya pada pemukul _baseball_-nya. Sebastian mengernyitkan alis.

"Um… tadi aku membantu Mr. Aberline membereskan barang-barang di kantor. Kemudian dia menerima telepon dan keluar untuk berurusan dengan polisi masalah Mr. Chamber. Lalu…," Ciel tak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan Sebastian ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terbelalak. Sesuatu yang mengucur pelan dari dahi kanan Sebastian. Darah.

Ciel mulai merasakan napasnya naik turun dengan cepat, dia mengacungkan pemukulnya ke arah Sebastian.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa dahimu terluka? Kenapa?" kini Ciel berteriak. _Well_, berbisik-bisik sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu jika Sebastian pelakunya, bukan? Bukankah tadi dia berhasil memukul kepala si pelaku? Dan dia yakin jika dirinya berhasil mengenai… dahinya.

Sebastian menyentuh dahinya dan mengusap darah yang tertempel di ujung jarinya.

"Ini? Tadi saat menyimpan barang di gudang, aku tertimpa sebuah kardus berisi buku-buku tebal di rak atas. Sepertinya ini juga yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Aku baru saja dari sana! Karena ruangan itu gelap, aku menabrak rak besi saat mencari jalan keluar. Luka ini… mungkin karena tubrukan itu," jelas si _raven_.

"Bohong! Bohong! Kau yang membunuh semua orang, kan?" pekik Ciel.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Ciel menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan ayunan tongkat pemukulnya. Berhasil dihindari. Dan ayunan berikutnya…

_TEP!_

Berhasil ditangkap.

"Cih!" Ciel berusaha menarik tongkat yang juga digenggam Sebastian, tapi akhirnya dia kalah. Sebastian yang mendapatkannya.

Melihat senjatanya berpindah tangan, Ciel memilih untuk melarikan diri. Dia tak lagi memedulikan panggilan Sebastian, kakinya yang sakit, atau apapun. Yang dia pikirkan hanya berlari ke salah satu kamar, menemukan ponsel, dan menelepon polisi.

Dia tak peduli pada dingin yang mengakupunktur wajahnya saat berlari melewati koridor, mayat Finnian dan Soma, atau apapun. Dia hanya terus berlari menuju asrama dan masuk ke kamar seseorang tanpa pilih-pilih. Kamar yang letaknya di sebelah kiri paling ujung. Begitu masuk, dia langsung menutup pintunya.

Jujur, dia tak tahu kamar siapa yang dia masuki. Tak ada tanda-tanda khusus siapa pemiliknya.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari ponsel!" ujarnya sambil mulai menggeledah seluruh ruangan seukuran kamarnya itu. Beda dengan kamar Thomas, pemilik kamar ini memilih lemari besar berpintu tiga. Karena lemari itu besar, dia tak menggunakan ranjang, melainkan hanya kasur yang digelar begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Kamar siapa ini? Untuk apa lemari besar-besar?" pikir Ciel heran. "Ah! Mungkin saja pemilik kamar ini menyimpan ponselnya di sana!" Ciel bergegas menghampiri lemari tersebut dan berusaha membuka sisi yang kecil. Dikunci. Setelah itu dia membuka bagian lemari dua pintu untuk menggantung pakaian. Tak dikunci.

Namun wajahnya langsung tercengang ketika melihat isinya.

"I-ini…"

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Orang-orang yang memusuhimu… sudah kusingkirkan._

_Tak boleh ada yang melihatmu dengan tatapan buruk._

_Tapi aku juga tak ingin ada yang melihatmu dengan tatapan memuja._

_Karena itu… mereka kumusnahkan._

_Orang-orang seperti itu tak boleh ada di dunia yang sama dengan kita._

_Karena di dunia kita, hanya ada kau dan aku._

_Iya, kan Ciel?_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sayang_

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

"I-ini…," Ciel menatap beribu-ribu lembar fotonya yang tertempel memenuhi seisi lemari dalam berbagai ukuran. Foto-fotonya dari dia masih kecil, berusia sekitar 8 tahun, sampai sekarang. Semuanya jelas diambil secara diam-diam. Ketika dia berjalan pulang sekolah, bermain perosotan di taman, makan es krim di Barkley's, main ski, bahkan…saat dia tidur!

Di kamar Thomas!

Jika ada fotonya dengan orang lain, maka bagian orang lain itu disobek hingga menyisakan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ada not balok dengan judul lagu _'For My Dear Ciel'_ yang beberapa malam lalu dimainkannya di ruang rekreasi. Ditempelkan tepat ditengah-tengah dan dikelilingi oleh foto-fotonya. Lemari itu tak ubahnya bagai tempat pemujaan.

Walau sedikit ngeri, Ciel mencoba mencari tahu hal lain. Dia sudah lupa pada niatnya semula untuk mencari ponsel. Sekarang dia hanya ingin tahu, siapa orang gila ini sebenarnya.

Di lemari itu dia menemukan tiga buah buku tebal yang ditumpuk. Yang paling atas bersampul _hard cover_ merah polos.

Dia mengambil yang teratas dengan buku jari gemetar. Tak ada nama, tak ada identitas pemilik apapun. Tapi di setiap halamannya teruntai kata-kata yang dimulai dengan…

_For My Dear Ciel…_

Mulai ditulis sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Dia tak mungkin membaca semuanya, karena itu dia hanya membaca bagian-bagian akhirnya saja. Bagian di mana dia telah menjadi anggota Percival Dormitory.

"Ya, Tuhan…," Ciel menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika membaca bagian pembunuhan Leon, Chamber, juga Ash. Siapapun orang ini, dia mengakui bahwa dia telah membunuh Ash! Dan pastinya semua orang!

Orang sakit jiwa yang terobsesi kepada dirinya.

Jadi… kamar siapa ini?

"Kamar Sebastiankah?" lirih Ciel. Tapi… masih ada yang mengganjal. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir keras dan akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang salah.

"Tunggu! Kamar ini bukan kamar Sebastian! Saat aku membangunkan semua orang masalah Leon, Sebastian muncul pertama kali dari kamar nomor tiga, kan? Sementara ini kamar di ujung. Berarti nomor lima! Hm…," Ciel menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang.

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa dan dari mana teman-teman lainnya ke luar saat itu. Tapi dia tak dapat mengingat satu pun. Ini membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena mengabaikan semua orang dan sekitarnya selama berada di sini.

"Itch! Aku tak tahu ini kamar siapa dan aku salah tuduh! Ya, Tuhan… jangan-jangan saat ini Sebastian juga dalam bahaya!" pikirnya makin galau sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Ya, ampun! Ponsel, Ciel! Cari ponsel!" Ciel menepuk dahinya saat mengingat tujuannya semula berada di sini.

_PLUK!_

Ketika dia hendak mengembalikan buku di tangannya ke tempat semula, sehelai kertas jatuh dari selipan halamannya. Ciel berjongkok dan memungutnya. Ternyata dua lembar foto yang saling menempel.

Di foto paling atas tercetak gambar seorang bocah sekitar sembilan tahun di depan sebuah pondok ski. Pondok ski langganannya. Anak itu kan…

Kedua safir Ciel melebar. Mulutnya ternganga begitu dia mengingat siapa anak dalam foto itu.

Anak yang waktu itu, kan?

"Ah!" serunya saat berhasil mengingat hal lain.

Namanya…

Ciel melihat foto yang di belakangnya. Foto sang bocah yang mulai remaja. Sepertinya diambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu sebagai foto awal untuk dokumentasi sekolah. Di sana, tercetak gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata kecil, dan memakai seragam Percival.

Salah seorang yang Ciel kenal dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka selama ini. Salah satu nama dalam makalah yang dia temukan beberapa malam yang lalu.

Tapi…

"Sudah ingat padaku, _Dear_?"

_BLUGH!_

Refleks, Ciel membuang semua yang ada di tangannya begitu saja saat melihat sosok bermantel itu telah berdiri di pintu kamar dan kini mulai berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu. Terkejut. Rasa takut kembali menguasainya, namun pemuda itu berusaha keras mengatur napas agar terlihat dan terdengar setenang mungkin.

Ciel membuka mulutnya dengan terbata, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Udara seolah mencekiknya. Terutama ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Nah, kutanya sekali lagi. Sudah ingat padaku, _Dear_?" Ciel melangkah mundur sambil mengangguk lemah. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menegakkan kepala dan menatap lurus pada sang pria bermantel.

"Ya. Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau adalah…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Well,masih ada yang mau menebak siapa 'Pemujamu Sampai Mati' sebelum sy beritahu dichap depan?<strong>

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	7. The Villain

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Togane Shiro,**Gokudera J. Vie**,Mousy Phantomhive,**Vi Ether Muneca**,Fara,**Blackish Girls(sarastephanie)**,Fara,**Ayashi Dina**,Furansu Yumeko,**sacchandesu**,Yori Fujisaki,**lanturn1412**,Ashinka,**ShuAliCieL**,SoraShieru,**Yoichidea**,AraAra Siluman Katak,**lawliet cute

**Terima kasih banyak atas review dan partisipasi kalian dalam menebak pelakunya, Kawan-kawan!**

Jujur,sy surprise banget karena masih banyak yg menganggap bahwa Sebastian pelakunya. Padahal di chap sebelumnya sy memberi hint bahwa pelakunya bukan dia.

Hm…interesting.

Dalam cerita misteri, memang semuanya bisa terjadi. Semua hal adalah kemungkinan.

Jika Sebastian memang pelakunya sesuai dugaan kebanyakan dari kawan2ku sekalian, itu artinya sy gagal memasang "jebakan". Tapi jika bukan, maka sejak awal "jebakan" sy sukses berat.

Yah…mari kita pastikan bersama apakah Sebastian, atau bahkan Claude dan Lau, benar2 pelakunya atau bukan.

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ya. Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau adalah…"<p>

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE VILLAIN**

**XXX**

Baru saja Ciel mau melanjutkan kata-katanya…

"CIEL! CIEL!" kedua orang di dalam kamar langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Wajah Ciel mencerah.

Itu suara Sebastian!

"A-eph!" sosok itu segera meraih tubuh Ciel dalam rengkuhannya dan membekap mulutnya saat pemuda itu ingin berteriak memanggil si _raven _di luar. Ciel berusaha melepas bekapan si mantel, tapi tenaganya sama sekali tak seimbang. Sementara itu, suara Sebastian mulai menjauh.

"Kau tahu? Di antara semua orang, dialah yang paling ingin kubunuh pertama kali! Kurasa kau sudah tahu kenapa. Tapi dia beruntung, aku tak menemukannya tadi. Kupikir dia sembunyi. Ternyata dia malah menyerahkan dirinya sendiri untuk mati. Khu, khu, khu…," mendengar itu, Ciel segera mencari cara untuk lepas.

Dia tak mungkin membiarkan siapapun mati lagi!

_BUGH! TAP!_

"Akh!" Ciel menyikut rusuk dan menginjak kaki orang di belakangnya kuat-kuat. Dia berhasil lepas. Orang itu terhuyung sebentar, tapi dia langsung berdiri tegak kembali seolah serangan Ciel barusan tak ada artinya.

Sebelum Ciel dapat melakukan sesuatu, lari atau bahkan berteriak, si mantel segera menarik helaian kelabu Ciel dan membenturkan kepala pemuda itu ke lemari.

"Akh!" kini ganti Ciel yang lunglai. Segaris darah mengalir dari dahinya yang terantuk lumayan keras. Setelah kehilangan fokus penglihatan dan terserang pening yang amat sangat, akhirnya pemuda itu pingsan di pelukan si mantel.

"Maafkan aku, _Dear_! Tapi kau harus menungguku dengan tenang, oke? Akan kuhabisi si hitam satu itu!" geram si mantel sambil memindahkan Ciel ke kasurnya dengan hati-hati.

Sementara itu Sebastian yang baru sampai di kamar Ciel…

"_Geez_! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" dia menutup hidungnya yang bangir dengan lengan. Matanya mengernyit untuk menetralisir rasa muaknya saat melihat jenazah Bard yang seperti baru diotopsi. Darah bergelimangan di mana-mana, merembes ke kasur yang ditiduri sang mayat.

Dan… apa itu yang teronggok di lantai?

"Iyuh! Kacau sekali!" celetuk Sebastian saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah jantung.

"Ciel! Ya, Tuhan… di mana dia sekarang?" pikirnya kalut.

Setelah bertemu Ciel di gedung sekolah, dalam keadaan bingung dengan arah pembicaraan si kelabu yang tak jelas, dia langsung menyusul anak itu. Tetap menggenggam pemukul _baseball _yang tadi didapatnya dari Ciel.

Di ruang rekreasi, dia menemukan dua mayat terikat dan hangus terbakar di perapian. Sebastian bahkan sudah tak bisa mengenali tubuh milik siapa itu. Dia sempat menyangka bahwa salah satunya adalah Ciel.

Finnian.

Tinggi mereka hampir sama. Jepitan besi yang gosong dan jatuh di lantai di bawah mayat, membuat Sebastian dapat mengenali sosok siapa itu. Tapi itu membuat rasa khawatirnya terhadap Ciel bertambah.

Sialnya, ketika dia hendak masuk ke asrama, ada sesuatu yang menahan di balik pintunya. Sebastian memutuskan untuk memutar dari samping bangunan. Masuk melalui pintu yang menuju aula makan. Di sana dia juga menemukan mayat lain. Namun sekali lihat pun dia tahu itu bukanlah Ciel.

Kali ini pintunya tidak diapa-apakan hingga mudah saja baginya untuk masuk. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Ciel, tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar anak itu. Apalagi ketika melihat jejak darah bekas seretan tubuh manusia yang menuju ke sana.

Sungguh dia mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Juga teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sejauh ini yang ditemuinya dalam keadaan bernapas hanya Ciel, bukan?

Dan bukankah dia sudah seenaknya mengumbar janji untuk melindungi anak itu? Mungkin inilah saat paling tepat untuk membuktikannya.

"Ciel, kau di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" desisnya sambil berbalik untuk kembali mencari. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok bermantel berdiri bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya tertutup tudung yang diikat longgar. Dia memegang sebuah kapak kali ini.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ciel ada di tangan yang tepat. Aku," jawab sosok itu sambil berdiri tegak dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sebastian. Sebastian melangkah mundur sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik orang mencurigakan tersebut dengan waspada.

"Di tangan yang tepat? Kau? Jadi… kau kawan atau lawan?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada curiga.

"Untuk Ciel, aku kawan. Oh, bukan! Pelindungnya. Dan untukmu… aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa! Hiyah!" sosok itu segera mengayunkan kapaknya pada Sebastian. Sebastian berhasil menghindar hingga kapak itu tertancap ke lantai kayu.

"Rasakan!" kini ganti Sebastian yang mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_-nya, namun sosok itu berbalik di saat yang pas. Dia mengayunkan kapaknya ke tongkat Sebastian hingga benda itu terpotong dan terlepas dari tangan si _raven_.

"Akh! _Shit_!" Sebastian yang kehilangan senjata, merunduk ketika kapak itu kembali dilayangkan ke arah lehernya. Dia menyundul perut orang itu dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Kapak di tangan sosok asing itu pun terlepas dari tangan si penyerang dan terlempar cukup jauh. Mereka pun bergulat di lantai.

Sebastian yang berada di atas, punya banyak kesempatan untuk memukuli sosok tersebut. Namun sosok itu juga tak mau menyerah. Dia menangkis dan membalas pukulan Sebastian. Menjadikan gulat mereka seimbang.

_BUAKH!_

Akhirnya pukulan Sebastian kena telak di pipi si tudung. Hal itu jadi jalan pembuka baginya untuk menghajar orang itu habis-habisan.

_BUAKH! BUAKH!_

"Hah! Hah!" Sebastian menghentikan pukulannya ketika melihat sosok di bawahnya tak lagi bergerak. Dia memerhatikan detil si penyerang yang tampak sudah tak berdaya tersebut. Orang itu memakai mantel klub mereka.

Siapa dia?

Rasa penasaran membuat Sebastian mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka tudung mantel dan menangkap basah siapa yang ada di balik ini semua.

_CRASH!_

"Akh!" Sebastian mundur ke belakang ketika sebilah pisau menggores lengannya.

_BUAGH!_

Kini ganti dia yang mendapatkan tonjokan telak tepat di hidungnya. Sebastian ambruk di lantai lantaran kehilangan keseimbangan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan si tudung untuk berbalik menimpa perut Sebastian dan menahan kedua tangan si _raven_ dengan kakinya. Setelah itu… tentu saja memukuli balik.

Ketika melihat Sebastian sudah kepayahan, dia mengangkat leher baju dan menggoreskan pisaunya di pipi si _crimson_ hingga menimbulkan segaris warna yang sama dengan manik matanya.

"Argh!" teriak Sebastian ketika daging pipinya disayat tipis.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Sebastian?" geram si mantel pada si _raven_. Sebastian menggertakkan giginya.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan adalah menyimpan orang gila sepertimu! Siapa kau?" dan untuk jawabannya, Sebastian dihadiahi pukulan gagang pisau di dahi.

"Akh!"

"Kemana saja kau sejak tadi? Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin membuatmu menerima kehormatan dengan menjadi orang pertama yang kubunuh! Maksudku… sebagai tanda hormatku padamu, Ketua! Dan satu lagi… apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau layak mencium Ciel?"

"Aaargh!" Sebastian berteriak lebih keras saat mata lancip itu menembus pakaian rajutnya dan menyayat lengannya dengan goresan yang cukup panjang. Dia menghentakkan kakinya yang bebas untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. "_Damn! DAMN!_"

Sosok itu menyeringai senang dari balik tudung saat melihat Sebastian meringis kesakitan. Tapi itu membuatnya lengah. Sebastian menekuk kakinya dan menggunakan lututnya untuk memukul punggung orang yang seenaknya duduk di perutnya.

Ketika orang itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berbalik dan melihat apa yang menyerangnya dari belakang, Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan lengan kanannya dan…

_BUAGH!_

Kembali menonjok orang itu ketika berbalik. Tubuh orang itu oleng dan Sebastian pun menyingkirkan orang itu dari atas tubuhnya. Dia langsung berdiri dan menendang wajah si tudung.

_BUAGH!_

Tentu saja Sebastian tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan itu. Dia merenggut kerah mantel si tudung dan kembali memukulinya berkali-kali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau membunuh semua orang? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan Ciel, ha?" ketika sosok itu semakin lunglai di tangannya, Sebastian mengulurkan tangan untuk melihat sosok di balik tudung. Tapi ternyata orang itu masih menyimpan pisau di kantungnya dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, menusukkannya ke perut Sebastian.

Sebastian yang merasakan perih dan basah di bagian perutnya, melepas sosok itu dan memegangi lukanya. Tapi ternyata usaha terakhirnya tidak sia-sia. Tudung itu tersingkap dan sosok yang ada dibaliknya adalah…

Sosok itu mengambil kapaknya yang tadi terlempar. Pergumulan mereka berdua membuat kapak itu ada tepat di bawah kakinya sekarang.

"K-au…," desis Sebastian sebelum penglihatannya menghitam akibat pukulan kapak di kepalanya.

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Aku sudah lama melihatmu._

_Hanya melihatmu dan bermimpi untuk bisa menyentuhmu._

_Tapi aku tahu, masa ini pasti akan datang._

_Masa di mana kau jadi milikku._

_Masa di mana aku bisa melingkupimu dengan tanganku._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dan aku menginginkanmu malam ini._

_Memilikimu selamanya._

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu sampai mati_

**XXX**

**Flashback**

**Ciel's PoV**

"Ah! Kita sampai! Tuh, kan! Kalau ada temannya pasti jadi tak terasa! Ah! Itu ayah ibuku! Mom! Dad!" aku menunjuk Mom* dan Dad yang menunggu di depan pondok ski dan memanggil mereka sambil tersenyum ceria dan melompat-lompat. Aku bertambah senang ketika mereka balas melambai padaku.

Um… pada kami kurasa.

Aku dan anak di sampingku.

Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di lintasan ski. Lebih tepatnya, aku menabraknya sampai terjatuh! Jadi aku harus menolongnya. Apalagi bawaannya banyak banget. Kelihatannya dia lebih tua dariku. Mungkin karena itu juga dia enggan kutolong. Yah… aku mengerti sih kalau dia mungkin sedikit terganggu jika dibantu berdiri oleh anak yang tubuhnya lebih kecil.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, dia mau kubantu dan kuajak jalan bersama ke pondok. Dalam perjalanan pun dia lebih banyak diam dan aku banyak bersuara. Ya, ya, ya! Mom juga bilang aku agak bawel. Hm… daripada dibilang bawel aku lebih suka disebut senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Berteman berarti banyak bicara, bukan?

Hehe…

Dan akhirnya kami di sini. Sampai di pondok bersama-sama.

"Eh! Eh! Apa kau mau ketemu mereka? Ayah ibuku? Ayo!" ajakku dengan antusias. Namun dia menggeleng lemah.

"Ah! Kau juga pasti ditunggu orang tuamu, ya? Mana mereka?" tanyaku sambil melongok sekeliling kami.

"Mereka menungguku di mobil," jawabnya. Aku memiringkan kepala dengan heran.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa mereka tega menyuruhmu membawa papan ski mereka? Bukan papan ukuranmu, pula…," ujarku prihatin.

Masa orang tuanya menyuruhnya membawakan papan ski mereka? Kasihan, kan?

Orang tua macam apa itu? Orang tuaku tidak begitu!

"Sudahlah. Ngapain kau mengurusiku? Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ah, maaf!" aku sedikit menyesal.

Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentang orang tuanya. Padahal mungkin saja mereka punya alasan. Meskipun aku tetap tak bisa mengerti alasan macam apa. Bukankah semua orang punya hidup sendiri-sendiri? Dad bilang, kami tak boleh usil menilai hidup orang lain.

Hm… bagaimana kalau…

"Ah, iya! Kita belum kenalan, kan?" seruku sambil meraih kemudian menggenggam tangannya.

Mengajaknya berteman!

Memang sih, kami belum tentu bertemu lagi, tapi…

Apa aku sudah bilang aku suka berteman dengan siapa saja?

Sudah, ya?

Berteman… tak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula… aku merasa anak ini sedikit kesepian. Kuharap kami bisa bertemu lagi dan benar-benar jadi teman. Kalau Tuhan memberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, aku akan menjadi temannya yang terbaik. Mengusir rasa sepinya. Menjadi teman yang hangat.

"Aku Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive!" seruku sambil mengguncang-guncang tangannya yang ada dalam genggamanku. Dia malah membalasku dengan tatapan dingin dan ragu. Kenapa anak ini seolah tak punya gairah hidup dan keinginan? Apa yang salah padanya?

Tuhan… beri aku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi dan melihatnya tersenyum.

Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum.

Aku janji.

"Aku…"

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Ng!" Ciel terbangun dengan peluh membanjir di dahinya. Mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu nyata.

Ah, bukan!

Apa yang tadi diimpikannya adalah sebuah realita. Realita dari memori yang terpendam sejak lama dan terlupakan.

Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan safirnya dan mendapati dirinya dibaringkan di sebuah tempat tidur besi. Tangan dan kakinya diikat di besi ranjang. Mulutnya disumpal. Ciel tak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Tempat ini seperti gudang. Hanya saja bersih dari barang. Kosong.

Bekas benturan di dahinya masih sedikit sakit. Kepalanya berat.

Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, pemuda itu memutar lehernya ke kiri.

Dia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya saat melihat tubuh Sebastian terbaring lemas di lantai. Raut penuh sesal tak dapat dia singkirkan dari wajahnya saat ini. Ingat bahwa dirinya telah berprasangka buruk pada pemuda yang satu itu. Sekarang… mungkin dia sudah tinggal jasad.

"Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!" Ciel beralih ke sebelah kanan, menuju arah senandung musik khas pesta pernikahan itu berasal.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya diikat, dia mendapati sosok si tudung tengah mengoleskan sesuatu ke dinding dengan kuas. Lilin-lilin kecil yang dinyalakan di sekelilingnya cukup membuat Ciel sadar bahwa apapun yang tengah dibalurkan sosok itu di dinding adalah…

Darah.

Saat simbol di dinding tersebut terbentuk dengan sempurna, sosok itu berdiri. Dia berkacak pinggang dan mengagumi hasil karyanya dengan puas.

Namun tidak dengan Ciel.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak punya ide. Mau dipakai untuk apa salib yang dibentuk dari darah itu?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, _Dear_?" serunya ketika berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati _cerulean _Ciel memantulkan jentik-jentik cahaya lilin. Sosok itu membuka tudungnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tahu untuk apa itu, _Dear_?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah takut. Safirnya memantulkan wajah asli sang pembunuh.

Seorang pemuda.

Pemujanya sampai mati.

"Untuk pernikahan kita. Malam ini aku dan kau akan mengikat janji suci di depan salib itu. Dan kita akan terus bersama dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, hidup ataupun mati…"

"Ng…," Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia mencoba meronta, menarik dan menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi hal itu tak merubah sedikit pun posisinya.

Tahu bahwa dia tak lagi punya harapan, air mulai merembes dan membasahi bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik. Namun pemuda itu tetap keras kepala menahan agar air itu tak sampai mengalir.

Dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang gila ini!

Orang itu menyentuh ekor mata Ciel, menghapus jejak air yang menggantung di sana, dan mengusap pipi mulus pemuda itu dengan ibu jari.

"Kau terharu, ya?" tanyanya sambil menyingkirkan helaian poni di dahi Ciel. Menampakkan sebentuk plester yang membalut luka yang dia buat.

"Menurutmu, ada yang kurang dari salib itu?" orang itu memerhatikan goresan dindingnya dengan tampang menimbang-nimbang. "Tadi kupikir itu sudah sempurna, tapi kau mengingatkanku pada sesuatu."

Dia bangkit berdiri dan kembali menghampiri tanda salib buatannya. Dia tampak serius memijit dagunya, memikirkan apa yang kurang.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" dia menjentikkan jari, kemudian berjalan menuju sudut di belakang Ciel. Tak lama dia kembali dengan menyeret seonggok tubuh dengan tangan dan kaki terikat menuju ke dinding salibnya. Lilin-lilin menerangi kepala blonde yang kini tersungkur di tengah-tengah sumber cahaya tersebut.

Alois.

Walau matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terlihat lunglai, Ciel bisa melihat pergerakan naik turun di dada pemuda sebayanya tersebut. Ciel memberontak kembali, berharap orang itu menghentikan apapun yang sedang dia rencanakan terhadap Alois. Mengalihkan perhatian.

Dan itu diartikan dengan cara berbeda oleh sang pemuja gilanya.

"Kau benar, _Dear_! Alois akan membuat salib kita lebih indah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Alois dan menyenderkan pemuda pirang itu di dinding setelah memutuskan ikatan tangannya. Tepat di tengah-tengah salib.

_DREK! DREK!_

"Ngghr!" ronta Ciel lebih keras. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan hal macam apa yang ada dalam otak sadistis di hadapannya itu.

Benar saja. Pemuda sinting itu membentangkan tangan kiri Alois di salib, menahan posisinya dengan satu tangan, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pasak besi untuk membuat tenda beserta sebuah palu.

"Ng…," Alois menggerakkan alisnya sejenak ketika tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh ujung pasak yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Tapi hal itu tak sanggup membuatnya bangun. Tepatnya belum. Sosok itu menahan tubuh Alois dengan lutut kirinya sebelum memulai ketukan palu pertamanya.

"Nghe!" Ciel memberontak makin hebat. Berharap segalanya bisa berhenti. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menghentikan semua ini sekarang. Akhirnya dia tak sanggup lagi menahan bendungan air matanya. Dia membuang muka dengan bening meluncur mulus ke telinganya saat pukulan pertama terdengar.

_TRING!_

_PREK!_

Besi palu bertemu dengan besi pasak. Berdenting di antara tulang punggung tangan Alois yang berderak.

"Argh…," Alois mulai mengeluarkan rintihan ketika pasak itu makin dalam menancap dalam tangannya. Hanya rintihan lemah. Namun rintihan itu semakin mengeras dan terdengar memilukan seiring dengan irama ketukan yang semakin intens.

Ciel tak sanggup membuka matanya ketika mendengar Alois berteriak keras. Air matanya menderas.

Pemuda blonde yang sedang dijadikan hiasan dinding oleh sang psikopat, kini telah sadar sepenuhnya. Tangan kirinya basah berbalur darah.

"Sa-kit…," rintihnya. Mendengarnya, membuat telinga dan hati Ciel serasa disayat-sayat.

'Maafkan aku, Alois… Sebastian… semuanya,' pikir Ciel pedih.

Semua ini terjadi karena dirinya, bukan?

Yang diinginkan orang itu hanya dirinya. Tapi dia melibatkan semua orang. Mencelakai semuanya.

Pejaman matanya semakin kuat saat dirinya mendengar teriakan Alois kembali.

Ekspresi berlawanan ditunjukkan oleh sang maestro kematian. Seringainya bertambah lebar tiap kali Alois menjerit saat dia melubangi tangan kanannya kini. Matanya pun membelalak kesenangan ketika melihat wajah Alois yang penuh oleh keringat, air mata, dan saliva yang menetes ketika dia menjerit. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekali.

Kesakitan adalah seni. Itu pelajaran hidup yang dia dapatkan sejak kecil.

Darah yang terciprat ke wajahnya, membuat dirinya seolah terbasuh air hujan yang menyejukkan.

Suara rintihan, jeritan, dan erangan yang berbaur dengan bunyi aduan logam, retakan tulang, dan suara dinding yang pecah tertembus pasak, terdengar bagai simfoni yang membangun harmoni selaras bagi kedua gendang telinganya.

Lagu indah kidung kematian.

Suara yang diperdengarkan padanya sejak dia kecil.

Dia bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Ibunya yang memukulinya dengan tongkat hingga rusuknya patah hanya karena wajahnya mirip sang ayah. Kakaknya yang membenamkan kepalanya di bak cuci piring penuh air sabun dan makanan sisa untuk menyenangkan sang ibu. Mereka berdua yang menyuapi dan memaksanya menyantap bubur panas yang masih meletup di panci…

Dulu dia juga menjerit. Dia juga berteriak. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya. Tak ada yang peduli.

Tak ada sampai dia bertemu dengan…

Sosok itu menghentikan aksinya dan berbalik kembali ke Ciel.

Dilepaskan sekarang, sungguh tak ada efeknya bagi Alois. Segalanya tetap terasa menyakitkan kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia… masih hidup. Tapi darah yang terkuras tetap membuat tubuhnya lemas. Dia pun kembali tak sadarkan diri. Dalam keadaan tersalib. Tak ada yang tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan atau… mati.

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan ketika lima jari dingin dan lengket menangkap dagunya. Tentu saja milik orang yang baru saja menyalib Alois. Ciel menghadiahinya dengan tatapan ngeri bercampur benci. Jika dia bisa, ingin sekali dia menepis tangan orang ini dari wajahnya.

Dari tubuhnya.

Jijik.

Pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat menjijikkan. Tentu saja setelah semua yang dia lakukan…

"Jangan menangis, _Dear_! Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan begitu. Kau menghancurkan hatiku," ujarnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kepedihan yang dalam terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

Ciel mengerutkan kening.

Orang ini… benar-benar gila.

Sakit.

"Kau tahu? Di dunia ini hanya kau yang peduli padaku. Semua orang hanya akan menyakitiku, menjatuhkanku lagi, dan lagi. Tapi kau mau menolongku bangkit. Hanya kau saja yang mau tetap keras kepala bersamaku meskipun aku menolak," Ciel sungguh tak bisa mengabaikan tatapan memuja dan penuh kepahitan yang dipancarkan kedua _orb_ yang menikam safirnya.

Luluh.

Entah kenapa, rasa iba yang kini timbul dalam hatinya.

Dia tahu, tahu benar bahwa sejak awal anak itu kesepian.

"Hanya kau yang mau memedulikanku, bicara walau aku hanya diam. Kau tahu, suaramu saat itu terdengar bagai firman Tuhan yang membuatku tenteram. Tak pernah kudengar seseorang bicara selembut dan seceria itu padaku. Mereka hanya akan berteriak, memukul sesuatu yang keras tepat di telingaku, tak ada yang menenangkan seperti milikmu…"

Ciel menelan ludah ketika orang itu kembali mengambil duduk di samping kirinya. Dan dia masih melanjutkan.

"Hanya kau yang mau menggenggam tanganku, menanyakan namaku, mengajakku berkenalan dan bertemu orang tuamu. Hanya kau yang begitu, Ciel! Orang lain… tak pernah! Teman-teman sekolahku menganggapku aneh karena aku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah biru atau bengkak. Mereka pikir aku anak nakal. Tak ada yang mau berusaha berteman denganku seperti dirimu!

"Guruku dan orang dewasa lain hanya akan bertanya 'wajahmu kenapa?' saat pipi atau dahiku memar. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? Tak ada! Mereka hanya bertanya!"

Orang itu merunduk, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ciel, menyesap aroma lembut dari sutra kelabu yang sedikit lepek sambil menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke bawah kepala berbalut _grayish_ tersebut.

"Karena itu aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau lupa padaku, aku tak marah. Aku yang salah karena telah membuatmu melupakanku. Namun kau membuktikan kalau memang kaulah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku. Kau sudah ingat padaku, kan? Sebut namaku, Ciel…," bisiknya sambil membuka ikatan kain yang menyumpal mulut pemuda 16 tahun itu.

"Sebut namaku dengan bibirmu… kumohon…"

"Puah! Hah! Hah!" Ciel terengah ketika kain yang membekap mulutnya terlepas. Sosok itu bangkit duduk kembali dan hanya memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda di atas ranjang.

Dengan napas terengah, akhirnya safir Ciel mengonfrontasi manik _amethyst_ milik sang sosok. Manik yang berenang bimbang penuh pengharapan.

Benar-benar sakit.

"Kena-," telunjuk panjang pemuda tersebut memalang bibir Ciel.

"Sebut namaku, _please_… jangan katakan hal yang lain…," pintanya penuh harap. "Aku ingin dengar suaramu, Ciel. Suaramu yang menyebut namaku. Hanya itu saja. Setelah itu kau akan mendengar semua hal yang ingin kau dengar dariku. Aku janji. _Please_…"

Ciel menelan ludah sekali lagi. Kata-kata terakhir orang itu adalah sebuah transaksi yang sangat penting. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini, hanya saja dia ingin tahu kebenaran. Kenapa orang ini bertingkah begitu gila dengan membunuh semua orang?

Membunuh Ash…

Kenapa?

Dan yang terpenting… kenapa orang ini bisa ada di sini?

Bukankah dia…

Akhirnya Ciel menghela napas panjang dan berkata…

"Baiklah!"

Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum cerah.

Melihatnya, Ciel merasa sedikit ironis.

Dia pernah mengucapkan janji pada Tuhan bahwa dia akan membuat orang di hadapannya ini, anak yang dia temui saat itu, tersenyum jika mereka bertemu lagi.

Sekarang dia tersenyum.

Apa itu artinya janjinya sudah terpenuhi?

Tapi… apakah senyum seperti ini yang ingin dia lihat?

Sepertinya tidak.

"Ayo, Ciel! Katakan! Katakan siapa namaku!" katanya dengan wajah bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Ciel terperangkap dalam ironi.

Pemuda yang hari ini berulang tahun tersebut memejamkan mata. Mencoba membayangkan kembali mimpi yang tadi muncul. Membayangkan anak lelaki pemurung yang dia temui 9 tahun lalu di pondok ski. Membayangkan dirinya yang menjabat tangan si anak dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"_**Aku Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive."**_

"_**Aku…"**_

"…Jake. Jake Griffith alias…"

Ciel membuka matanya dan menatap sosok itu kembali.

"Joker."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>*Rachel<strong>

**Dan buat Kawan-kawan yg curiga pada 'Jake Griffith' dichap lalu...That's one step closer,guys!^-^  
><strong>

_"**Dalam labirin panjang yang menyesatkan dan tak terbatas bernama imajinasi, terkadang apa yang terlihat hanyalah ilusi. Dan logika, tak lebih dari sekedar sampah yang bisa didaur ulang."**_

**(nekochan-lovers)**

**Well, semuanya kita bahas lagi dichap depan, ya!**

**Mau lanjutin California Guys dulu, he... Tuh fic satu udah lumayan lama tertelantarkan. Gomen...  
><strong>

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	8. Jake & Ciel

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita,**Furansu Yumeko**,Shirou Michaelis,**Yoichidea**,Vi Ether Muneca,**AraAra Siluman Katak**,Gokudera J. Vie,**gabyucchiP**,SoraShieru,**Togane Shiro**,Astrea Fortine,**Moussy Phantomhive**,sacchandesu,**lanturn1412**,Yori Fujisaki,**Cyrien CR**,lawliet cute,**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**,Nana Versailles Scandal**

**Thanks for your read and reviews,Guys!**

Maaf untuk apdet yg telat sangat. Sy sempat coba melanjutkan fic ini sebelum apdet yg lain, tapi berhubung sy bingung mau menceritakan chap ini dengan cara apa*random*, mulai dari mana, dsb, sy mual duluan sebelum menulis, haha...*PLAKK*

Kemenangan keren Dallas Mavericks di Final NBA hari ini memberi sumbangsih semangat yg besar bagi sy untuk melanjutkan fic ini *apa coba?*

Mudah2an kalian menikmati 'cara' yg sy pilih.

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"Jake Griffith alias… Joker," ujar Ciel dengan wajah mengeras.<p>

Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah sang pemuda berambut merah. Terlihat sangat puas ketika namanya disebut oleh orang yang paling dia cintai dan…

Satu-satunya orang yang dia yakini mencintai dirinya.

**CHAPTER 8**

**JAKE & CIEL**

**XXX**

Jake Griffith, sekilas hanya terlihat seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Dia punya keluarga normal, bersekolah di sekolah normal, dan segala hal yang disebut 'normal' oleh tetangga dan guru-gurunya. Selain memar di wajahnya yang muncul sesekali, tentu. Bukankah berkelahi atau terjatuh juga merupakan hal yang normal bagi anak-anak?

Yah… tak pernah ada yang benar-benar tahu se-'normal' apa hidupnya.

Setidaknya, bagi Jake sendiri hidupnya normal-normal saja.

Dijadikan binatang sirkus oleh ibunya karena dia mirip ayahnya, si beruang itu? Normal, bukan?

Dikerjai dan dijadikan sak tinju oleh kakaknya? Itu juga normal.

Tak punya teman? Ah… apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu? Hidup yang tenang… damai… dan tentram tanpa anak-anak konyol yang mengajaknya bermain.

Setidaknya, itulah definisi 'normal' untuknya sampai ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya.

Ciel Phantomhive.

Dia menganggap bahwa sendirian itu menyenangkan. Kenyataannya, bersama Ciel jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Dia pikir ibunya yang memukuli dirinya itu lumrah. Dia jelmaan sang ayah, ingat? Wajahnya yang tirus, bentuk matanya yang kecil, juga rambutnya yang luar biasa hitam, menjadikannya kopian sempurna Don Juan kita, Mr. Griffith. Sakit hati sang ibu pada suami -tukang serong- tampannya, hanya akan terobati jika melukai dirinya.

Bertemu dengan Mrs. Phantomhive, melihatnya tersenyum padanya di pondok, membuatnya mengerti bahwa ibunya bukanlah seorang ibu. Wanita itu monster. Seorang ibu harusnya seperti Mrs. Phantomhive. Ramah, baik, hangat…

Ah, betapa dia membenci wanita gila jelmaan monster itu…

Lalu… siapa yang dilahirkan oleh seorang monster? Monster juga, bukan? Itulah Dough.

Bandingkan penjilat itu dengan Ciel yang berbaik hati menolong dirinya! Seperti itulah seharusnya saudara. Saling membantu, menawarkan kasih, memberikan senyum…

Ketika dia melihat keluarga yang begitu manusiawi, Phantomhive, dan membandingkannya dengan keluarganya sendiri yang kacau balau, dia tahu bahwa kehidupannya sama sekali tak normal.

Bukankah dia juga monster? Dia lahir dari '_Mama Monster_' yang sama dengan '_Big Bro Monster_'-nya, bukan?

Tetapi, Ciel Phantomhive, bocah berambut kelabu dengan mata safir memesona itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit 'normal' di tengah semua keabnormalan yang ada dalam hidupnya. Selama ini dia hanya kenal satu kata.

Benci.

Ciel, mengajarkannya kata lain.

Cinta.

Bocah itu meninggalkan lubang yang begitu besar di hatinya. Dia pikir, dirinya tak akan pernah bertemu Ciel kembali. Dia juga tak tahu apapun mengenai anak itu, tapi sayangnya bayang-bayang senyum cerah dan celoteh bocah riang itu tak bisa dihapus dari kepalanya. Membuatnya gila.

Dia bahkan tak bisa melupakan Ciel hingga setahun kemudian, mereka bertemu kembali di pondok ski.

Saat itu sekolah Ciel mengadakan wisata di sana. Jake yang ketika itu harus menjalani perannya sebagai kacung sang kakak, mengurungkan niat untuk menyapa Ciel. Wajahnya juga lebam karena Dough menubrukkannya ke lemari saat tim _baseball_-nya kalah kemarin. Mana bisa dia menemui Ciel dalam keadaan begitu?

Jake hanya bisa menatap bocah _grayish_ itu dari kejauhan. Ikut tersenyum saat Ciel dan teman-teman di sekitarnya tertawa, menatap cemas saat tongkat ski bocah itu goyah, dan… merasa panas ketika bocah itu tampak akrab dengan seorang anak lelaki seusianya.

Ya, walaupun teman-teman Ciel banyak, ada satu anak lelaki berambut ungu pucat dengan bola mata berwarna magenta seperti dirinya yang tampak lebih akrab dengan Ciel ketimbang lainnya. Ada kemarahan menggelegak di dada Jake saat melihat anak itu mengacak rambut, menggandeng tangan, atau menyuapi Ciel saat makan siang.

Timbul sebuah tanya dalam hati Jake. Siapa sebenarnya anak yang bersama Ciel itu?

Akhirnya, hal yang didapatkan Jake seharian itu hanyalah sebuah pelajaran bahwa 'cinta mengandung konsekuensi untuk cemburu'. Dan terkadang, cemburu menjadi akar dari sebuah kebencian.

Kalau begitu, cintakah sumber kebencian terbesar?

Oh, jangan cepat-cepat menyimpulkannya, Kawan! Pikirkan lebih jernih.

Namun dalam kasus Jake, jawabannya adalah 'Ya'.

Selain rasa cemburu yang menyesakkan dadanya, Jake juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

Green Pine Elementary School. Nama sekolah Ciel.

Green Pine terletak di kota sebelah tempat tinggal Jake. Tak begitu jauh memang. Jake hanya harus melewati sebuah hutan pinus dan menyeberangi sungai kecil di tengahnya dengan waktu perjalanan sekitar 20 menit.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan olehnya adalah mendatangi sekolah itu setelah dia pulang sekolah. Tentu saja dia tak akan bertemu dengan Ciel karena anak itu pasti juga sudah pulang. Tapi dia tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Setidaknya dia tahu jam berapa Ciel akan pulang keesokan harinya dari penjaga sekolah.

Sejak itu, Jake sering datang ke sekolah Ciel tapi dia tak pernah menemui bocah itu. Rendah diri, tentu. Dia hanya mengintip dari kejauhan, mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam, menguntit kemanapun bocah itu pergi bahkan mengawasi rumahnya, dan mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang bocah kelabu tersebut dengan menanyai teman-temannya.

Dia tahu Ciel berulang tahun setiap tanggal 14, menyukai segala makanan manis, mengunjungi toko es krim Barkleys setiap hari Sabtu, alergi bulu kucing, ibunya meninggal tahun lalu, dan ayahnya yang seorang akuntan menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita beranak satu. Anak lelaki yang sempat membuatnya cemburu ternyata kakak tirinya, Ash.

Hal itu berjalan bertahun-tahun hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan dan… obsesi.

Memerhatikan Ciel diam-diam setiap hari membuatnya belajar bagaimana bergaul layaknya anak yang dia kagumi tersebut. Karena itu, menginjak bangku SMP, Jake mulai banyak bicara dan itu membuatnya populer di kalangan gadis-gadis.

Wajahnya tampan. _Well_, seperti ayahnya. Tubuhnya tegap sempurna. Untung tidak cacat ataupun terhalang pertumbuhannya akibat perlakuan yang dia terima sewaktu kecil. Tubuh itu sangat membantunya untuk melawan balik kalau ibu dan kakaknya mencoba berbuat macam-macam.

Sekarang, Jake-lah yang menguasai rumah. Suara ancaman yang mendesis juga sorot matanya yang tajam saat mengatakan 'Diam atau kubunuh kalian!', cukup berhasil membuat ibu dan kakaknya bungkam.

Dough pernah mencoba membalas kekurangajaran sang adik dengan mengajak teman-temannya mengeroyok Jake. Yang ada justru teman-temannya yang kabur ketika melihat Jake memeragakan cara memultilasi kucing di hadapan mereka.

Sejak itu pula Dough tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan otak adiknya. Otaknya juga. Bagi pengecut seperti dia, menjilat sepatu tuannya adalah jalan terbaik. Karena itu dia hanya diam dan berkata 'Baiklah' untuk segala perkataan sang adik.

Walau keadaannya tak lagi semenyedihkan dulu, dia tetap tak mau muncul di depan Ciel. Rasa rendah diri sudah terlanjur mengakar dalam dirinya. Menguntit Ciel selayaknya _paparazzi_ profesional adalah zona paling nyaman untuknya.

Sulit menghilangkan paradigma dan kebiasaan lama, bukan?

Apalagi semakin besar, nyatanya Ciel makin menawan. Dia tumbuh jadi pemuda yang menarik luar biasa. Dalam hal membuat gadis-gadis histeris, dia harus bersaing ketat dengan sang kakak. Namun rupanya yang tampan sekaligus manis membuat kepopulerannya di kalangan anak-anak lelaki 'dalam tanda kutip' tak tergeser.

Semua itu tentu membuat Jake cemburu, tapi sejauh yang dia tahu Ciel belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Hingga suatu hari dia melihat hal yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Ciel bisa menjadi milik orang lain jika dia hanya diam.

Dia melihat Ciel, pemuda yang paling dia sayangi, berciuman di taman dengan… kakaknya sendiri!

Betapa terpukulnya Jake saat itu. Pemuda yang tidak dianggapnya sebagai ancaman malah menjadi kans terbesar untuk merebut Ciel darinya. Lebih dari itu, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping lantaran pemuda yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh jiwa malah mencintai orang lain.

Dari situ, dia membuat sebuah rencana. Rencana untuk melenyapkan Ash dan dia berhasil.

Saat itu, seperti biasa keluarga Phantomhive merayakan ulang tahun ke-14 Ciel dengan main ski. Dia mencelakai Ash dengan sengaja melintas di depannya saat pemuda itu meluncur di lintasan sepi yang lumayan banyak pepohonan di kanan kirinya. Berusaha menghindari dirinya, Ash malah meluncur tak terkendali.

Beruntung bagi Jake karena dia tak perlu menjalankan skenarionya dua kali, Ash menabrak pohon. Pemuda itu tewas seketika. Tentu saja setelah itu Jake kabur dari tempat kejadian. Tepat ketika Ciel berhasil menyusul kakaknya yang menuruni lereng duluan.

Sebagai orang yang menemukan kakaknya pertama kali, tentu saja hal pertama yang dilakukan Ciel adalah… panik. Pemuda itu menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya yang lunglai tanpa menyadari bahwa sang kakak sekaligus kekasihnya saat itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Jujur, Jake tak tega melihat Ciel menangis seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa, dia hanya ingin tersenyum lebar saat melihat adegan tersebut.

Tak lama pertolongan datang, tapi itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa Ash tak terselamatkan.

Ah, tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jake ketika itu selain melihat tubuh kaku pemuda saingannya diangkut ambulans dalam kantung mayat. Pemandangan Mrs. Phantomhive -baru- dan Ciel yang menangis meratap-ratap saat itupun tak ubahnya bagai lukisan Van Gogh yang artistik di matanya.

Meskipun melakukannya secara tak langsung, itulah pembunuhan 'manusia' pertama yang dia lakukan.

Hasilnya… memuaskan.

Kejadian itu menjadi semacam _trigger_ untuk membangkitkan instingnya yang paling primitif. Insting yang berbunyi, semua 'orang' yang menghalangi jalanmu untuk mencapai tujuan harus disingkirkan.

Tujuannya adalah Ciel.

Ciel-lah obsesi terbesarnya. Hanya Ciel yang mampu memenuhi kepalanya hingga merasuk di setiap rongga-rongga saraf otaknya.

Keinginan untuk memiliki Ciel jauh lebih besar ketimbang keinginannya untuk mematahkan leher kakak dan ibunya.

Setelah menyingkirkan Ash, rencana selanjutnya adalah mendekati Ciel. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk menemui anak itu secara langsung, berperan sebagai orang yang bisa menjadi sandaran di tengah kehilangannya, lalu… menyatakan cinta.

Sayangnya, yang satu itu tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Keluarga Phantomhive pindah ke Arizona tanpa sepengetahuannya. Menghilang tanpa jejak.

Jake sempat merasa frustrasi dan kacau. Tak bisa melihat Ciel adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Hal yang selama ini tak berani dia pikirkan. Sungguh, itu membuatnya lebih menderita ketimbang melihat anak itu mencium pria lain.

Setidaknya dia masih 'terlihat'.

Pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Jake memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupnya sejauh yang dia bisa.

Pasrah? Ho… jangan salah.

Dia menunggu.

Ingat bagaimana Ciel tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya saat dia berpikir bahwa bertemu anak itu lagi adalah sesuatu yang musykil?

Ya. Jake meyakini bahwa Ciel memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ada ikatan tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Cepat atau lambat pemuda kelabu itu akan kembali padanya tak peduli di manapun dia berada atau sebaliknya. Dia yang akan menemukan Ciel nantinya.

Nanti? Ya! Mana mungkin remaja 16 tahun sepertinya diperbolehkan ke Arizona sendirian? Kalau ingin menyusul Ciel, dia harus menunggu hingga usianya 18, bukan? Saat dia lulus _high school_.

Kesimpulan gilanya membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk bersekolah di Percival Dormitory, sekolah berasrama yang letaknya terpencil di perbukitan. Sekolah yang punya ekspektasi tinggi bagi pelajar Alaska yang ingin menimba ilmu di universitas-universitas prestisius di seluruh daratan Amerika.

Apakah Jake mengincar universitas bagus untuk masa depan?

Tidak. Dia mengincar Arizona.

Lagipula… hatinya mengatakan kalau Ciel kembali ke Alaska, sekolah itu akan jadi tujuan utamanya. Bukankah Mr. Phantomhive juga lulusan dari sana?

Berada di asrama tanpa Ciel dalam kehidupannya, membuat Jake memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk memerhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Benci.

Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dalam pikirannya saat dia berkaca. Pantulan wajah di cermin sungguh mengingatkannya pada sosok sang ayah. Bagaimana ibunya tidak gila melihatnya?

Dia benci pada bentuk matanya yang kecil layaknya orang Jepang, karena itu dia memakai _eyeliner_ untuk memberi efek yang lebih bulat. Hitam di pinggiran matanya itu membuat _amethyst_-nya jauh lebih bercahaya.

Dia benci kepalanya yang hitam, karena itu dia mengecatnya dengan warna lain saat naik ke kelas 2. Coklat jelas bukan pilihan. Itu warna rambut ibu dan kakaknya! Pirang? Maaf. Dia bukan penggemar _Legaly Blonde_ atau Paris Hilton. Merah? Sempurna.

Tak ada yang melarang melakukan keduanya. _Fashion_ tak pernah menjadi kesalahan di sekolah modern itu.

Joker sendiri adalah julukan yang dia dapatkan dari Finnian karena keahliannya bermain kartu. Begitu mendengar julukan itu, entah kenapa dia lebih menyukainya. Yah… ketimbang dipanggil dengan nama pemberian ayahnya. Memuakkan.

Sejak itu dia meminta teman-temannya berhenti memanggilnya Jake dan lebih suka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Joker pada orang-orang yang baru dia kenal. Kecuali guru, tentu. Mungkin satu-satunya guru yang bersedia memanggilnya begitu hanya Mr. Aberline.

Yah… begitulah caranya menjalani hidup di asrama. Belajar, bergaul, dan kesibukannya sebagai salah satu murid andalan klub ski sama sekali tak membelokkan tujuan hidupnya semula.

Ciel tetaplah Tuhan di hatinya, raja dalam pikirannya, dan cita-cita dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Semua harapan dan doanya dia panjatkan di dalam harmoni karangannya. _For My Dear Ciel_. Isinya, pemuda itu, Ciel, pasti akan kembali padanya.

Pada akhirnya, keyakinannya terjawab, bukan? Meskipun semua itu hanya berasal dari prediksi, obsesi sinting, dan buah pikiran yang berbahan dasar kegilaan.

Kini, Ciel kembali padanya sebagai seorang murid baru dan adik kelasnya yang manis.

**XXX**

"Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali saat melihatmu muncul di sini."

Ciel terisak pelan ketika Joker bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama mereka. Perasaannya campur aduk. Hatinya hancur tak berbentuk tanpa dia tahu karena apa atau untuk siapa.

Semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Setidaknya dalam hidupnya. Semua ini gila dan mengetahui bahwa Ash dan teman-temannya adalah korban kegilaan itu, membuat perasaannya makin tak karuan.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kacau adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa…

"Aku… aku melihat mayatmu tergantung di koridor! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Joker yang sedetik lalu masih larut dalam euforia lamanya tergugah.

"Hm… itu…"

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Setelah jejak darah yang dibuat dengan menyeret tubuh Agni selesai, Joker melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11.55. Dia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Ciel dan bersiap mengangkat tangannya._

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

_Dia menggedor pintunya dengan keras. Berkali-kali. Setelah speaker menyala, Joker menghentikan aksinya. Dia telah mengeset lagu 'Happy Birthday' di ruang kontrol agar diputar di asrama tepat jam 12. Tepat pada waktu pergantian usia bagi Ciel._

_Setelah itu dia berlari ke koridor dan melepas semua atributnya sebagai Tuan Pembunuh. Melepas sepatu boot-nya dan mengganti mantel skinya dengan jaket biasa. Karena itulah Ciel menemukannya hanya memakai kaus kaki._

_Dia naik ke atas boks berisi tubuh Agni yang semula dalam posisi berdiri, meraih tali yang sudah dia siapkan sejak awal tepat di atas boks, dan mengalungkan simpul tali yang juga dibuat sebelumnya ke lehernya. Namun selain simpul tersebut, masih ada sisa tali yang cukup panjang dan terjulur begitu saja._

_Dia melilitkan sisa tali itu pada tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa lilitan itu cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang tergantung nanti, dia menutupinya dengan jaket yang di resleting sempurna._

_Setelah itu dia menendang boks ke arah depan. Memperlihatkan tubuh berlumur darah Agni yang semula tersembunyi di dalam boks. Sementara dia…_

_Menggantung di udara._

_Terima kasih pada udara dingin yang membuat wajahnya sepucat mayat. Membuat trik bunuh dirinya berjalan dengan sempurna dan…_

_Voila!_

_Ciel tertipu._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Maaf. Aku mengelabuimu. Aku ingin kau mengingatku perlahan dan kau melakukannya. Kau masih ingat padaku, Ciel!"

Seringai lebar terpajang di kedua bibir Joker seusai bercerita. Entah kenapa membicarakan bagaimana dia melakukan semua hal 'luar biasa' ini jadi sebuah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Terutama karena pendengarnya kali ini adalah Ciel. Orang yang teramat dia puja. Membuatnya ingin bercerita lebih banyak.

"Kau mau mendengar tentang Leon dan Cham-Cham berengsek itu, Ciel?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri. Ciel memejamkan matanya. Menangis dalam hening.

Bagaimana mungkin orang di hadapannya itu bisa menceritakan pembunuhan yang dia lakukan dengan begitu senangnya?

Oh, ya! Pemuda itu sinting.

Pemuda sinting yang terobsesi kepadanya.

Kedua mata Ciel yang terpejam, membuat Joker berpikir bahwa pemuda impiannya itu ingin mendengar dongeng sebelum tidur. Maka, mulailah dia bercerita.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Begitu mendengar pintu kayu menuju ruang rekreasi dibuka dan ditutup dengan kasar, oleh Ciel tentu, Joker keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lokernya. Setelah itu dia menyingkirkan semua sisa darah, jejak buket, juga kepala Leon dari ruangan itu. Dia menyisipkan bangkai tikus di bagian engsel pintu, menjepitnya seolah tikus itu benar-benar mati di sana saat itu juga, dan keluar lewat pintu depan._

_Selagi Ciel menggedor-gedor semua kamar, dia meluncur di salju dengan papan ski. Permukaan halaman samping yang agak menurun memberinya keuntungan. Dengan meluncur, dia bisa sampai lebih cepat di kamarnya daripada Ciel. Yah… walaupun dia harus merunduk-runduk ketika melewati kamar teman-temannya yang lain, nyatanya dia selamat._

_Dia masuk kamar melalui jendela setelah memendam karung berisi buket dan kepala Leon di salju. tepat di bawah jendelanya bersama sisa bangkai Leon yang dia bantai semalam. Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, mencuci tangannya sebentar dari sisa-sisa bangkai, dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya sebagai… salah seorang yang baru saja bangun tidur._

**End Of Flashback**

**XXX**

"Dan Chamber… hah! Kau tahu, aku sangat marah ketika melihat luka di pipimu dan jauh lebih marah ketika tahu bahwa dia yang membuatmu terluka! Karena itu… aku membuat sedikit perhitungan."

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Selepas makan malam hari itu, Joker langsung kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia mau istirahat lebih awal untuk latihan ski besok, katanya. Yah… kini siapapun tahu bahwa itu hanya sebuah dalih. Namun apa yang dia lakukan disetujui oleh tingkat 3 yang lain. Akhirnya, malam itu hanya Soma, Finnian, dan Ciel yang menghabiskan malam di depan perapian untuk mengerjakan PR._

_Joker memilih melewati koridor ruang makan kali ini. Dia keluar membawa peralatan skinya dan beberapa gulung tali yang dia dapatkan dari gudang. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju lereng ski. Setelah meluncur sampai batas akhir, dia mengangkut papan skinya kembali._

_Batas akhir lintasan ski tersebut adalah pagar bata setinggi 3 meter yang membatasi sekolah dengan hutan pinus di sekeliling bukit. Cukup tinggi. Joker tak berencana melompatinya. Dia lebih memilih melewati pintu kayu yang biasa mereka lewati jika pelajaran Biologi ataupun Pendidikan Lingkungan, dan harus ke hutan untuk meneliti tumbuhan dan hewan di sana._

_Saat siang hari ketika jadwal sekolah pun, pintu ini selalu terbuka. Di hutan sana hanya ada bajing dan berang-berang. Tak perlu khawatir mendapat serangan dari serigala atau beruang karena hutan di bukit ini telah dinyatakan AMAN._

_Well, seandainya mereka sadar bahwa mereka menyimpan satu orang calon penghuni asylum yang sangat berbahaya…_

_Pintu itu sama tingginya dan digembok. Tapi apa sulitnya bagi Joker yang ahli membobol kunci? Loker Ciel, misalnya?_

_Menyadari bahwa rumah penduduk masih jauh di bawah sana, Joker berjalan menuruni lereng kembali hingga batas di mana dia masih bisa melihat pagar sekolah._

_Setelah merasa cukup jauh dan berpikir dirinya bisa tersesat jika turun lebih dari ini, dia menyambung gulungan tali yang dia bawa jadi satu tali sepanjang 30 meter dengan simpul yang kuat. Dia ikatkan salah satu ujungnya di pohon dan setelah memastikan simpulnya sudah kuat, dia membawa ujung yang satunya meluncur ke bawah dengan papan ski._

_Tali tersebut habis. Tapi tak masalah untuk melepaskannya di sini. Perumahan penduduk memang masih jauh, tapi kabin ekslusif Chamber… itu sudah dekat. Sangat dekat, malah!_

_Hanya ada satu kabin di sana. Khusus milik Chamber. Letaknya lebih ke atas dibanding rumah lainnya. Jujur saja, Joker merasa sangat beruntung ketika mobil Chamber belum terparkir di depan sana._

_Saat pria itu datang dan dia menyelesaikan urusannya, dia menggunakan tali tersebut sebagai petunjuk untuk pulang dan tentu saja, alat untuk mendaki. Papan ski yang dia gunakan membuat segalanya jauh lebih mudah. Dia hanya perlu meluncur ke atas._

_Dan salju yang turun malam itu… menghapus semua jejaknya._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Joker mengusap helaian sutera kelabu lembut yang membalut batok kepala Ciel. Lembut dan penuh kasih.

"Jangan sentuh aku, berengsek!" umpat Ciel sambil mengendikkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pembunuh itu darinya. Joker menarik tangannya dan menatap sorot tajam Ciel dengan raut pedih.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hiks… bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua? Kau juga... membunuh teman-teman? Kenapa? Mereka… mereka teman-temanmu! Orang yang belajar, berbagi meja makan, dan satu tim denganmu!"

"Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, Ciel…," jawab Joker dengan nada sedih.

"Untukku? Untukku kau bilang? Kau melakukan ini semua hanya untuk kepuasanmu sendiri, dasar bajingan!" teriak Ciel. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali menangis sambil mengantukkan kepalanya di ranjang. Seolah itu bisa menenangkan segala perasaan asing yang berkecamuk dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Takut, benci, marah, kecewa, dan… iba. Semuanya bercampur baur dan akhirnya terungkap dalam bentuk tangis.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu membunuh orang, Jake…"

"Kau tahu? Aku membunuh mereka semua untuk dirimu, Ciel! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpotensi untuk menyakitimu dan aku tak mau itu terjadi!" bela Joker.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa?" pertanyaan Ciel kali ini hanya terdengar seperti lirihan orang putus asa. Ya, pemuda itu tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan atau bagaimana dia harus bereaksi. Dia lelah.

Jemari Joker yang ramping dan dingin menangkap rahangnya. Menenggelamkan sang safir ke dalam _amethyst_-nya dalam sebuah pesona penuh ketidakwarasan.

"Aku ingin dirimu. Aku hanya mau dirimu. Seluruhnya. Seutuhnya. Karena itu, Ciel… menikahlah denganku di sini. Sekarang," pinta sang pemuda berhelai wortel dengan penuh harap.

Safir Ciel kembali digenangi air.

Dia sungguh berada dalam sebuah keadaan paling dilematis dalam hidupnya.

Bibirnya, ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata makian, cacian, umpatan, dan sumpah serapah untuk menjawab permintaan pemuda itu. Kalau perlu meludah sekalian di wajahnya. Tapi… semuanya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Bahkan air mata ini pun… mengalir untuknya. Untuk Jake.

Jake mungkin seorang monster, tapi entah kenapa, ada sisi lain di hati Ciel yang tak ingin menyalahkan Jake sepenuhnya. Orang di hadapannya itu memang seorang pembunuh. Tapi, lihatlah! Lihat bagaimana dia menatap Ciel dengan penuh kepedihan!

Monster itu, pembunuh itu, hanyalah manusia. Manusia terluka yang menjadi garang karena ditempa rasa sakit.

Ya, orang ini sakit.

Sakit jiwa.

Lalu… siapa yang salah?

Dirinya yang membuat Jake tergila-gilakah?

Ibu dan kakak yang menjadikannya orang gila dalam arti sesungguhnya?

Atau Jake yang tak mau keluar dan menutup diri dalam kegilaannya sendiri?

Siapa yang benar-benar patut disalahkan?

Ah, tapi… masih pentingkah itu untuk ditelusuri?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang terjadi sudah terjadi dan semuanya tak bisa diputar ulang layaknya video.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah… bisakah Ciel menyembuhkan orang sakit ini?

Bukan.

Maukah Ciel menyembuhkannya?

"Lebih baik aku mati…," lirih Ciel pada akhirnya. "Daripada memenuhi permintaan gilamu itu."

Ciel berdesis perlahan ketika balutan tangan Joker pada rahangnya mengencang hingga membuat kepala pemuda itu terangkat sedikit dari permukaan ranjang.

"Itu yang kau mau? Permintaan yang bijaksana, Ciel! Kau tahu? Aku pun berpikir demikian. Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak boleh ada orang lain yang memilikimu!" pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel dan berbisik lembut.

"Ayo, kita mati berdua!"

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel..._

_Menikahlah denganku  
><em>

_Teruslah bersamaku  
><em>

_Hidup ataupun mati_

_Tertanda,_

_Pemujamu Sampai Mati_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Judulnya mengingatkan sy pada nama produsen permen &amp; coklat,haha...<p>

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	9. Gambling

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Update buat kawan2 yg telah mereview dan membaca chapter2 sebelumnya.<br>**

**Maaf tuk apdet yg telat sangat, ya!*bows***

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Ayo, kita mati berdua!"<p>

**CHAPTER 9**

**GAMBLING**

**XXX**

_For My Dear Ciel..._

_Jika menurutmu mati adalah pilihan yang paling benar,_

_Ayo kita lakukan!_

_Tertanda,  
><em>

_Pemujamu Sampai Mati_

**XXX  
><strong>

Setelah berbisik begitu di telinga Ciel, Joker menarik kepalanya menjauh dan melepas cengkeramannya dari rahang si muda. Kini dia sibuk membuka simpul temali yang mengikat kedua tangan Ciel.

Sementara itu, Ciel hanya bisa memerhatikan apa yang pemuda rambut merah itu lakukan dengan tatapan penuh teror.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan suara terbata. Joker memberinya perhatian sebentar.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mati. Kau akan mati, Ciel. Bersamaku…," jawabnya dengan suara datar seolah itu sesuatu yang wajar. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga kedua tangan Ciel terbebas dari kekangan ranjang.

Tentu Joker tidak membiarkannya bebas begitu saja. Dia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan pemuda mungil itu dan menariknya agar bangun dalam posisi duduk.

"Ukh! Lepas!" geram Ciel saat mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Joker. Nyatanya pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dan tentu saja, bertubuh lebih kekar itu memang lebih kuat darinya.

"Tenanglah, sebentar! Aku tak ingin menyakitimu," Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan Joker ketika pemuda itu malah menariknya dalam pelukan. Melilit tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya membelai belakang kepalanya dengan penuh hasrat.

"Aku… selalu bermimpi untuk bisa sedekat ini denganmu, Ciel! Selalu berkhayal untuk bisa menyentuhmu, membelai rambutmu yang halus…"

"Menjauh, berengsek! Jangan sentuh aku!" pekik Ciel ketika si _amethyst_ membenamkan hidung lancipnya ke helaian kelabunya.

Hanya menganggap suara si safir sebagai angin lalu, Joker malah semakin semangat menyusuri belakang telinga anak itu dengan ujung hidungnya. Mengendus wangi lavender yang baginya… tercium seperti mariyuana yang memabukkan. Membuat kecanduan. Membuatnya melayang tinggi.

"Arrghh! Menjauh kau!" kali ini Ciel menjerit lebih keras ketika merasakan hembusan napas hangat Joker sampai ke lehernya. Dia memukul-mukul dada si rambut wortel dengan kedua tangan yang terjebak di sana. Di antara tubuhnya yang terbelit pelukan erat sang _eyeliner_. Membuatnya sulit bergerak hingga tak banyak memberi efek. "LEPAAAAAAAAAASS!"

Teriakan terakhir Ciel membuat Joker tersadar dari pikirannya yang sedang _high_. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ciel. Masalahnya, apakah dia tersadar dari kegilaannya?

Kali ini dia kembali mencengkeram kedua belah pipi Ciel. Memaksa kedua safir yang dipenuhi sorot takut itu terarah padanya. Ke kedua manik ungunya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu menunggu, menunggu saat di mana aku bisa mencicipi bibirmu yang ranum," Joker mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel yang masih berusaha untuk menjauh.

"Ngh…," cengkeraman kuat di kedua pipinya sekaligus tubuhnya, membuat suara Ciel tak bisa keluar. Tercekat di tenggorokan. Pemuda itu mencoba menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir sang psikopat yang mengincarnya, namun percuma. Tak ada ruang untuk menghindar.

Akhirnya, Ciel hanya sanggup memejamkan kedua matanya dengan segaris air mengalir dari pelupuk ke pipi porselennya yang halus ketika napas Joker menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Pasrah. Yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Saat di mana Ciel yakin bahwa sedetik lagi bibir Joker akan sampai ke bibirnya…

_BUAGH!_

"Akh!"

Ciel merasa tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terkungkung, kini terbebas. Mendengar suara-suara ganjil dan merasakan sesuatu menimpa kakinya, Ciel cepat-cepat membuka mata. Yang dia lihat selanjutnya adalah…

Joker yang kerah bajunya ditarik oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Dia mengangkat tubuh Joker dari atas kaki Ciel dan melempar pemuda merah itu ke dinding. Tak membuang waktu, dia segera menerjang tubuh Joker dan memukul perut si merah bertubi-tubi.

_BUAGH!_

"Akh!"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Ciel dengan tangan kotormu, berengsek!" maki si _raven _sambil terus melayangkan bogem mentah ke perut dan sesekali wajah Joker yang mulai babak belur.

"Se-Sebastian? Ka-kau masih hidup?" tanya Ciel tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang menolongnya.

Selagi Joker kepayahan, Sebastian berbalik kepada Ciel.

"Lari, Ciel! Selamatkan dirimu dan minta bantuan! Dia, biar aku yang hadapi!"

Ciel mengangguk. Dia segera bergerak cepat melepas ikatan tali di kakinya. Tak lama, dia pun bebas.

Sementara itu, Sebastian yang ada di atas angin, masih sibuk menghajar pemuda yang selama ini jadi rekan andalannya di klub. Namun, Joker pun tak mau tinggal diam di perlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang paling dia benci saat ini. Orang yang telah mencuri ciuman Ciel.

"Rasakan kau!" Joker balas memukul perut Sebastian, tepat di bekas tusukan yang dia buat sebelumnya.

"Argh!" Sebastian memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Joker mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menonjok pipi si pucat berambut hitam dengan kekuatan penuh. Sebastian yang sudah terhuyung lantaran kehilangan keseimbangan, terlontar jauh ke belakang hingga punggungnya menubruk ranjang tempat Ciel diikat sebelumnya.

_BRAK!_

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel segera menyongsong Sebastian dan membantu pemuda itu bangkit. Sebastian tersenyum lembut pada si safir meskipun dia tak dapat menyembunyikan kernyit kesakitannya.

Walau baru menghajar Joker, sepertinya kondisinya benar-benar payah. Ciel makin panik ketika tangannya menyentuh bagian basah pada pakaian Sebastian yang berwarna gelap. Darah.

"Ka-kau terluka!" seru si kecil panik.

"Lari, Ciel!" Sebastian menepis tangan Ciel dan berusaha berdiri ketika melihat sosok Joker mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Khu… khu… ternyata menyimpan dirimu hidup-hidup memang merupakan kesalahan, ya! Padahal kupikir kau sudah terlalu kepayahan untuk melawan! Ternyata… Ketua, kau memang luar biasa!" ujar Joker yang sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapan mereka. Dia menoleh kepada Ciel sebentar.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, _Dear_! Beri aku waktu untuk menghabisi orang ini! Kali ini aku tak akan tanggung-tanggung!" ujar Joker sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku mantelnya.

"Hentikan, Jake!" Ciel berdiri menghadang di antara Sebastian dan Joker. "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua!"

"Ciel! Lari, kubilang! Kau pikir dia akan mendengarkanmu?" geram Sebastian dengan suaranya yang serak. Dia menggamit lengan Ciel dan menjauhkan anak itu dari dirinya dan Joker.

"Sebastian!"

"Jangan mendekat! Lari! Dia… biar aku yang tangani! Mungkin saja masih ada teman-teman kita yang selamat, kan? Cari pertolongan!" Sebastian menyetop Ciel yang hendak mendekat padanya kembali.

"Tapi kau…," Ciel berdiri bimbang. Dia ingin sekali menolong Sebastian yang jelas-jelas kepayahan, tapi… Sebastian benar. Dia akan jauh lebih berguna jika berhasil mendatangkan bantuan.

Sebastian berdiri limbung, masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa semakin nyeri setelah tadi disapa sol _boot_ Joker. Belum lagi kepalanya yang sakit lantaran di perkelahian mereka sebelumnya, batok kepalanya di hajar telak dengan gagang kapak. Tapi…

Saat ini yang dia tahu, yang dia inginkan, hanya melindungi sosok yang dipantulkan oleh kedua _ruby_-nya saat ini. Sosok pemuda kelabu yang sangat dia cintai dan dicintai 'orang itu'.

"Khu, khu! Teman-teman? Selamat? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menghabisi semuanya. Karena itu tugas terakhirku adalah menghabisimu. Setelah itu… kau tidak lupa janjimu kan, _Dear_?" kini Ciel menatap Joker dengan raut wajah yang… entahlah. Bagaimana jika kusebut kacau?

Yang jelas itu membuat seringai si _eyeliner_ melebar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya, Joker!"

"Oh, ya? Rasakan ini!" Joker menebaskan pisaunya ke arah Sebastian. Dihindari dengan mudah. Namun Joker juga tak hilang akal. Lagi-lagi dia mengincar luka Sebastian. Dia memukul perut Sebastian yang menghindar ke samping dengan sikunya.

"Akh!"

_BRUKH!_

Sebastian terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mati, kau!" tak membuang waktu, Joker segera menindih tubuh si _raven_ dan menghunuskan pisau padanya. Ke arah jantung kali ini. Namun, dengan cekatan Sebastian menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan si rambut merah. Menunda bilah besi mengkilat itu sampai ke tubuh dan mengoyak dagingnya.

"Ukh!"

"Sebastian!" seru Ciel ketika melihat Sebastian terdesak. Mata pisau itu bahkan sudah nyaris menyentuh lehernya. Ciel melihat sekelilingnya dan buru-buru memungut sebuah pipa besi di pojok ruangan. Digenggamnya besi itu erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya sebelum berlari menghampiri dua pemuda yang tengah bergulat di lantai tersebut untuk…

_DUAKH!_

Memukulkannya sekuat tenaga ke kepala merah. Sialnya, sebelum Joker tersingkir dari atas tubuh Sebastian, dia sempat berbalik, kemudian…

_CRASH!_

_KLONTANG!_

"Ah!" pekik Ciel sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah kena tebasan pisau Joker. Pipa yang dia pegang terlepas dan bergulir menjauh. Bagusnya, mendekati Sebastian.

"CIEL!" seru Sebastian sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring.

Joker sendiri, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya sebentar hingga tersingkir dari atas Sebastian. Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak tersuruk di semen dan langsung menoleh ke Ciel yang memekik.

Kedua _amethyst_-nya membola ketika sadar bahwa dia baru saja melukai orang yang paling dia sayangi. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud melukai Ciel. Yang tadi hanya… insting, mungkin? Insting untuk menyerang balik apapun yang menyerangnya.

Yah… di luar dari ajakannya untuk mati bersama, dia sungguh-sungguh tak ingin melukai pemuda pujaannya itu. Setidaknya… tidak sekarang.

"Ciel…," lirihnya ketika melihat darah di tangan pemuda mungil itu mengucur lebih banyak. Walaupun tebasan itu tidak sampai memotong nadi Ciel, tetap saja terlihat parah.

"Argh!" Ciel berusaha untuk tidak panik. Dia menekan lukanya dengan tangan satunya agar darah berhenti mengalir.

Sementara itu, Sebastian tak membuang kesempatan. Dia segera bangkit dan meraih pipa bekas Ciel. Langsung saja dia menghampiri Joker dan mengayunkan pukulan kepada pemuda yang masih termangu dirundung rasa bersalah.

_DAKH!_

_TRING!_

"Uakh!" Joker terkapar di lantai akibat pukulan di wajahnya barusan. Pisaunya terlepas tak jauh dari tangannya.

"Rasakan ini!" kini ganti Sebastian yang menyerang pemuda itu, menyarangkan pukulan di daerah perutnya yang terbuka sambil menendang pisau lipat Joker. Menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari tangan si _eyeliner_ yang meraba-raba lantai.

"Uogh!" darah akibat pukulan fatal itu menyembur dari mulut Joker. Dia bergelung memegangi perutnya yang terkena pukulan telak seperti trenggiling, menahan rasa sakit. "Ukh!"

"Ciel! Pergi dari sini! Cari sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahanmu!" perintah Sebastian sebelum mengayunkan besi di tangannya kembali. Kali ini mengenai bahu Joker.

Melihat Sebastian ada di atas angin, Ciel memutuskan untuk berhenti keras kepala dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sebastian.

"Baiklah!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan itu, masih memegangi tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

Udara dingin akibat suhu rendah menerpa tubuh ringkihnya. Apalagi dia tak mengenakan baju hangat apapun. Hanya kaos dan celana yang dia gunakan sebelum tidur. Pasti Joker melepas mantel yang sebelumnya dia gunakan.

Jarum-jarum es tipis tak kasat mata seolah menyumbat seluruh pori-pori di permukaan kulitnya. Melarang mereka menyalurkan sesuatu bernama panas tubuh. Perlu usaha keras dari kedua safir Ciel untuk menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Ternyata tempat ini memang gudang di belakang aula makan.

Beruntung, udara dingin dan penerangan yang minim di luar sini tak membuatnya tergoda untuk berhenti berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Dia masih ingat perintah Sebastian untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghentikan pendarahannya.

"D-di asrama p-pasti a-ada sesuatu," ujarnya dengan gigi gemeretuk.

Dia pun memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sambil berlari di koridor menuju aula makan. Bunyi langkah kakinya yang tak beralas teredam keheningan malam. Berlari di koridor kayu terbuka itu sekarang, bagi Ciel tak ubahnya seperti berlari di atas beling. Menusuk.

Sementara itu, luka di tangannya masih mengeluarkan darah meski sudah tak sederas sebelumnya.

"Eh!" Ciel menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandangi luka di lengannya, di mana darah yang keluar mulai membeku dan merahnya memudar. Setelah itu, dia memandangi hamparan putih nan luas di kiri koridor. Salju.

Menunda keinginannya untuk berlari, dia menghampiri halaman belakang yang kini ditutupi salju putih dan berjongkok di tepi koridor. Mengabaikan dingin yang merasuk di setiap ruas jemarinya, dia meraup segenggam salju dari sana, kemudian menempelkan butiran kristal putih itu pada lukanya.

"Ssh…," desisnya saat butiran salju itu meleleh dan berubah warna menjadi merah di sekitar luka. Namun di saat yang sama, membuatnya mati rasa. Dilakukannya itu sekali lagi hingga yakin benar lukanya tak kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Ciel mencoba bangkit, namun tubuhnya kaku. Berdiam diri sedetik di bawah tekanan udara seektrem ini, sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri jadi boneka manusia salju. Hanya diam sebentar, seluruh tubuhnya langsung membatu. Padahal salju tidak turun.

"Ukh… Brr…," pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk bisa berdiri. Setelah berhasil, dia pun menyeret langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kepalanya pening. Bagusnya, otak yang ada di dalamnya masih mampu berpikir. Yah… meskipun nyatanya dia hanya sanggup memikirkan satu hal.

Tempat yang hangat.

Ciel ambruk. Tersuruk dengan pipi kanan yang mencium lantai kayu yang kasar. Kesadarannya nyaris di ujung rambut. Kedua matanya tak terpejam rapat, namun tak terlihat safir di keduanya. Hanya putih. Bibir dan seluruh kulitnya yang sudah pucat kini tampak transparan bak ubur-ubur. Giginya bergemeretuk tak karuan seiring gerak tubuhnya yang bukan lagi menggigil, tapi kejang.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan itu berangsur-angsur berubah. Kejang pada tubuhnya berkurang, diikuti oleh suara gemeretuk yang mereda. Kulitnya mulai menunjukkan warna seiring dengan bibir yang mulai menge-_pink_ kembali.

Putih yang menghias kedua rongga matanya kini dihiasi sebentuk pupil biru yang masih terlihat mengecil. Kehangatan yang dihantarkan lantai di pipinya membuat kesadarannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kedua pupilnya telah kembali ke ukuran normal. Sebuah _blue diamond_ bundar sempurna yang memenuhi sisi atas dan bawah kelopaknya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kesepuluh jemarinya. Kaku di awal, namun bisa leluasa digerakkan di akhir.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, pemuda kelabu itu bangkit duduk dan melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Mencoba menyadari keberadaannya. Yang dia dapati adalah… kaki meja dan kursi yang sangat banyak termasuk yang ada di sampingnya kini.

Ya, dia sampai tepat waktu ke aula makan.

Tempat itu memang tak dikunci dan selalu dibiarkan hangat. Yah… jikalau sewaktu-waktu ada murid yang kelaparan di tengah malam dan ingin membuat pasta, tinggal berjalan ke sini dan gunakan dapurnya. Hanya saja, lampunya tak dinyalakan sebenderang biasanya. Yang penting jalan setapak menuju dapur terlihat dan di dapur, akan ada cahaya yang lebih banyak.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan…," desahnya lega. Ciel mencoba berdiri, tapi ternyata kakinya masih kaku. Karena itu dia meminta pertolongan pada kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ukh…," dahinya berkernyit lantaran ngilu pada tulang-tulangnya yang semula membeku. Jemarinya saja masih keriput. Akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil berdiri dan merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seantero permukaan tubuhnya, merasuk dalam pori-pori dan memulihkan kondisinya sepenuhnya.

Hal pertama yang tercetus adalah…

"Sebastian… Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Selagi kecemasan akan kondisi Sebastian bersliweran di pikirannya, pemuda kelabu itu tak mau membuang waktu. Dia berlari kecil menuju dapur, membuka satu persatu laci dan… dapat! Set pisau yang berkilau indah.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar untuk mengambil satu yang paling panjang dan runcing. Wajah manisnya yang kacau terpantul di bilah jernih bidang miring tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kelebat pemandangan mengerikan yang dia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya ikut terpantul di sana.

Mayat Agni yang berlumur darah.

Finnian dan Soma yang terpanggang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Bard yang dadanya dirombak dengan sangat biadab.

Alois yang kedua tangannya dipatri di dinding seperti lukisan gantung.

Dan…

Sebastian yang masih belum jelas nasibnya.

Bagaimana pula dengan Claude dan Lau?

Di mana mereka? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya… di mana 'mayat' mereka?

Kemudian Joker yang sebelumnya ditemukannya gantung diri, tiba-tiba muncul sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang melakukan hal keji pada teman-temannya.

Seseorang yang ternyata berasal dari masa lalunya.

Orang yang juga membunuh kakaknya tercinta.

Jake Griffith…

Ciel menggenggam gagang pisau itu kuat-kuat hingga luka yang sebelumnya telah berhenti pendarahannya, mulai terbuka dan berdarah kembali. Hanya sedikit hingga tak dirasakan oleh si empunya luka.

Kini pemuda 16 tahun itu hanya satu tekad.

Menyelesaikan semuanya.

**XXX**

_BRAKK!_

Sebastian terlempar naas hingga tubuhnya menubruk dinding. Bunyinya begitu keras, tapi kita masih bisa mendengar suara kertakan tulang.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sebelumnya sempat unggul itu kembali ada dalam posisi dihajar. Joker mungkin dipukuli di tempat-tempat yang sebenarnya vital dan bisa mengakibatkan luka yang fatal. Tapi seperti tokoh-tokoh psikopat di film-film yang susah sekali mati walaupun dilukai, Michael Myers contohnya, ternyata yang satu ini pun seperti itu.

Ditambah pengalaman waktu kecil, mungkin? Sejak kecil rusuknya berulang kali patah dan dia bahkan tak memerlukan dokter untuk sembuh, bukan?

Melihat Ciel berlari keluar, hal yang dia pikirkan hanyalah… 'Aku harus mengejarnya. Tak akan kubiarkan dia hilang dariku sekali lagi.'

Tapi sebelum mengejar, tentu saja dia harus menyingkirkan penghalang yang satu ini dulu. Sebastian.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan ajaib. Lagi-lagi dia bangkit menerjang Sebastian, menyarangkan tonjokan di perut pemuda yang sudah terkoyak itu dengan mengabaikan pipa yang mendarat di pelipisnya, dan hasilnya…

Segalanya berbalik.

Luka tusukan yang bertambah lebar karena berkali-kali diterjang itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sudah tak lagi bisa ditolerir oleh si _raven_. Membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan Joker yang membalik keadaan dengan mudahnya.

Kedua alis Sebastian berkernyit. Pandangan matanya semakin buram ketika darah yang terkuras memaksa mereka untuk terkatup. Berat. Sungguh berat matanya kini. Joker yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, hanya terlihat seperti siluet oranye yang kabur.

Joker mengambil alih besi yang sebelumnya digunakan Sebastian. Dia juga memungut pisau lipat kesayangannya yang sebelumnya terlepas. Setelah mengantungi senjatanya, dia kembali mengunjungi Sebastian yang kelihatannya tak sadarkan diri.

Pemuda 18 tahun itu hanya memandangi orang yang sebelumnya menjadi ketua klubnya sambil memutar-mutar besi yang ada di tangannya laksana seorang mayoret. Tak lama, seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajah tanpa belas kasihnya.

Pipa besi yang semula dia putar-putar, kini digenggamnya dengan mantap dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala Sebastian. Hanya dari sorot matanya, kita bisa tahu bahwa dia tengah mengucapkan 'Matilah!' di dalam hati. Namun…

_BRAKK!_

Daun pintu terbuka lebar.

Joker menoleh ke sana dan menyeringai lebar begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Ah~~ seperti apa yang selalu diyakininya, pemuda mungil itu akan selalu kembali kepadanya.

"Ciel… kau kembali?" ujarnya dengan senyum sumringah. Kini dia teralih sepenuhnya ke pemuda berambut _grayish_ berbalut taplak meja yang masih berdiri di pintu tersebut.

Ciel melirik Sebastian dengan ekor matanya. Kedua mata pemuda itu terkatup. Rupanya sudah kacau tak karuan. Hanya itu yang bisa pemuda itu lihat dengan jelas di tengah ruangan temaram ini. Membuatnya dicekat perasaan nelangsa. Masih hidupkah si _raven_ itu? Atau… kali ini dia benar-benar tinggal jasad?

Kedua tangan di balik jubah taplaknya terkepal semakin kencang. Salah satunya, menggenggam pisau yang tadi dia temukan.

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya di sini. Sekarang juga. Menyelesaikan segala urusannya yang telah menjadi bola salju. Bergulung dan membesar, kemudian menghantam hidupnya yang damai laksana musibah.

Urusannya bersama Jake.

"Ya! Aku kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita. Ini semua adalah hal yang kita mulai berdua dan aku juga ingin mengakhirinya. Hanya berdua! Jangan libatkan orang lain lagi!" serunya dengan wajah mengeras.

"Sudah tak ada orang lain, Ciel. Hanya ada kau, aku, dan ketua berengsek satu ini. Seandainya kita mati berdua, apa salahnya mengajak ketua pergi bersama kita?" tanya Joker sambil mengacungkan besi di tangannya ke Sebastian tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Ciel.

"Claude dan Lau, sudah kubunuh. Aku tak suka mereka. Paling tak suka mereka. Setelah ketua, tentu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Ciel menelan ludah.

"Kau… melihat Claude mengajakku berbaikan di… loker?" ujung bibir kiri Joker terangkat, menampakkan seringai paling culas yang mungkin bisa terbentuk di sana.

"Tepat! Aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Menyukaimu seperti ketua menyukaimu. Tapi dia malah menuduhmu macam-macam. Dia bilang kau menderita _schizophrenia_ dan _split personality_. Bodoh, sekali!

"Dan Lau, aku tak suka dia karena sering memeluk-meluk dirimu. Kalau melihatnya melingkarkan tangan di lehermu, rasanya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Untuk mematahkan lehernya. Haha… aku puas bisa melakukannya hari ini."

Sungguh, senyum licik yang diperlihatkan Joker membuat nyali Ciel kembang kempis. Keberanian dan ketakutan menarik ulur tekadnya. Kakinya… gemetar.

Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikan pikirannya yang mulai keruh. Ini bukan tentang berani atau takut. Ini semua tentang…

"_Well_, jadi biarkan aku membereskan serangga penganggu yang terakhir, _Dear_!"

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Joker sudah berdiri tegak di depan Sebastian. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat pipa besi di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menghancurkan batok kepala berhelai hitam di hadapannya.

Kedua _cerulean_ di wajah pucat itu membola. Dia menggenggam pisau di tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Tak terlihat lantaran tubuhnya terbungkus taplak yang dijadikannya sebagai pengganti mantel.

Jika dia menggunakannya untuk menyerang Joker sekarang, itu sama saja dengan mengantar nyawa. Apalagi pemuda lawannya itu juga tengah memegang senjata. Bisa-bisa dirinya lah yang terkapar di lantai lantaran kekuatan yang tak seimbang. Ukuran tubuh mereka sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Menyerangnya saat ini tidak akan efektif. Tapi… bagaimana dengan Sebastian?

Dia sudah tak ingin melihat temannya mati di depannya karena dirinya lagi!

Ciel berusaha keras memutar otak.

Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Nah, Ketua! Tidurlah yang tenang di alam sana!" ujar Joker sambil menarik tangannya ke belakang. Melakukan kuda-kuda agar efek pukulannya nanti terasa lebih mumpuni. _Hole in one_. Membunuh dengan satu pukulan.

"HIYAAAAH!"

Ciel pun mengeluarkan tangannya yang memegang pisau sambil berteriak,

"HENTIKAN! BERHENTI MENGUSIKNYA ATAU AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!"

_GLUKH!_

Ciel menelan ludah ketika berhasil membuat Joker berhenti dari aksinya. Besi itu nyaris saja menyentuh dahi Sebastian, tadi.

Kini, perhatian Joker kembali teralih ke Ciel yang tengah mengarahkan pisau di tangannya ke lehernya sendiri. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mencoba menekan detak jantungnya yang sudah bergejolak tak karuan ketika kedua nila Joker menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Hanya ada satu hal dalam pikirannya.

Apa?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Joker selanjutnya? Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan sekarang?

Menuruti keinginannya karena memercayai gertakannya atau…

Membiarkannya?

Membiarkannya mati sekarang juga.

Oh, sungguh Ciel tak pernah menginginkan ada dalam posisi seperti ini. Dia tak pernah menyukai judi. Sekedar main poker di komputer saja dia tak pernah dan tak ingin.

Tapi kini, dia sedang berjudi. _Gambling_.

Hanya saja, kali ini taruhannya bukan uang atau _chip_ melainkan…

Nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, iya! Ada beberapa yang bertanya apakah fic ini akan berakhir dengan SebaCiel, so sy jawab,<strong>

"**Maybe Yes, Maybe No"*plakk***

**Tapi sy sudah menentukan ending-nya, kok! Liat aja nanti, oke?**

**Well, mumpung masih diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan*?* membalas review kawan-kawanku sekalian, so I just wanna say…**

**Thanks to:**

**Arashiyama Misaki:** Hoo…phobia, toh? Pantes…tapi Joker kan nggak seserem itu juga…=_="a. Tapi ya sudahlah. Terima kasih atas review-nya, Misaki!

**Moussy Phantomhive**: Yosh, sy APDET*maaf klo telat sangat*. Terima kasih atas review-nya Moussy!

**Vi Ether Muneca**: Yah, namanya juga psikopat, haha… Sebastian? Udah ketemu, kan?*smile* Terima kasih buat review-nya, Vi!

**Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita**: Iya, saya lanjutkan. Maaf ya suka telat2*plakk*. Terima kasih untuk review-nya, Fara!

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**: Sy juga gak bisa bayangin klo jadi Ciel. Serem…*lha?* SebaCielnya udah dijawab di-AN di atas, kan?*plakk* Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya, Kuro!

**KuroshitsujiLover234**: Tokoh utama di sini Ciel, Sebastian ya… kedua, lah!*dijitak Sebas* Semoga gaps panjang kemarin tidak membuat Kuro bosan sama cerita ini, ya! Terima kasih atas review-nya!

**gabyucchiP**: Emang chapter kemaren lebih singkat dari sebelum2nya, sih… tapi tetep aja diatas 4k, haha. Pengen belajar bikin yg pendek2…*curcol* Terima kasih tuk review-nya, Yucchi!

**SoraShieru**: Adegan SebaCiel, ya? Gimana, ya? Abis kan nggak lucu klo lagi adegan menegangkan tiba-tiba sy bikin mereka lemonan, haha…*nih kucing jejadian satu pikirannya lemon mulu!*plakk* Terima kasih atas review-nya ya, Sora!

**Ritsu kanoya**: Well, ini mungkin sedikit terdengar jahat, tapi sy senang kalau Ritsu menganggap pembunuhannya mengerikan, hehe… Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Ritsu! Salam kenal!^_^v

**lanturn1412**: Iya, jangankan orang sakit jiwa, ada di sekitar orang normal yang posesif aja juga udah mengerikan*tepatnya sih ngeselin*, iya, kan? Wah, terima kasih kalau lanturn suka sama fic ini. Soal Sebastian… sepertinya akan ada pertanyaan yg sama setelah membaca chap ini, ya? Hehe…

**Doakan fic ini selesai chapter depan ya Kawan-kawan!**

**Sekali lagi, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK KAWAN-KAWAN YANG UDAH BACA FIC INI!**

**My Ow!**


	10. The Last One

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**,Yori Fujisaki,**Vi Ether Muneca**,lawliet cute,**Keikoku** **Yuki**,Keshahaha,**Lady Charlotte Claire**,Qiesha d'Ariaseta,**Ritsu Kanoya**,Shu AliCieL,**lanturn 1412,**Chrome Shell**,TheMasochistDevil**

**Thanks for your review, guys!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"HENTIKAN! BERHENTI MENGUSIKNYA ATAU AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI!"<p>

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE LAST ONE**

**XXX**

Ciel menelan ludah. Meskipun jantungnya berdetak cepat, dia tetap memberanikan diri menatap Joker langsung ke mata. Menguatkan tekad.

"Ho? Jadi demi si berengsek ini kau rela mati, _Dear_?" tanya Joker sambil terus mengacungkan pipa besi yang dia genggam ke arah Sebastian. Ciel memperkuat genggamannya pada gagang pisau seolah bilah besi itu akan melayang sendiri ke lehernya jika pegangannya mengendur.

"Aku… tak mau lagi melihat siapapun mati. Tak mau! Tak peduli Sebastian atau pun kau!" jerit Ciel dengan suara goyah yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi tegasnya.

Joker menautkan kedua alis.

"Aku? Kau juga memikirkan aku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan melunak.

"Dengar, Jake! Ini semua urusan kita. Ayo, kita selesaikan berdua! Jangan melibatkan orang lain lagi! Aku ingin semuanya selesai. Sekarang juga!" seru Ciel yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya kembali. Safirnya bergulir pelan untuk menangkap sosok Sebastian terakhir kali sebelum…

"Kita bicarakan ini di luar! Jika kau tidak segera menyusulku, kupastikan kau hanya akan menemukan jasadku!" Ciel melangkah mundur perlahan menuju ke luar.

Tak dihiraukannya dingin yang menyerang permukaan wajah dan kulit kepalanya. Dia terus menatap pintu gudang dengan harap-harap cemas. Apakah Joker akan mengikutinya keluar atau… membunuh Sebastian?

"Ya, Tuhan… kumohon lindungi Sebastian," gumamnya dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar.

Kelegaan sekaligus kengerian terpancar di kedua _blue diamond_-nya ketika melihat sosok merah itu muncul di pintu tak lama setelahnya. Kedua opalnya yang setajam elang menyorot langsung ke _blue orb_ Ciel. Membuat pemuda berambut _grayish _itu tak bisa bergerak seolah tersorot senter polisi yang mendapatinya melanggar jam malam.

Ciel mendongak ketika pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Perutnya bergejolak hebat saat berhadapan langsung -lagi- dengan Joker. Bukan Joker si ramah dan bersahabat yang dia temui pertama kali di asrama ini. Bukan pula Jake, si pemurung yang dia temui di atas salju 9 tahun yang lalu.

Entah siapa dan apa orang ini.

Monster?

Iblis?

Pesakitan?

Apa istilah yang tepat?

Mari pastikan semuanya sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan… tak mau melihat siapapun mati termasuk aku? Apa itu artinya kau… bersedia hidup denganku?" tanya Joker dengan sorot mata lembut. Ciel membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Aku benci dirimu!" Joker terpana saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan lugas oleh pujaan hatinya.

Benci?

Dia… dibenci?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membunuh semua orang! Kau membunuh Ash, orang yang paling aku cintai! Melakukan segala cara dan mengkambinghitamkan orang lain hanya demi ego pribadimu! Dan kau mengatasnamakan semuanya dengan rasa cintamu padaku?"

Joker terperangah. Dia menjauh selangkah demi selangkah dari Ciel saat dirasanya pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ditujukan padanya.

Melihat Joker terpukul, Ciel makin berani melontar kata.

"Itu bukan cinta! Itu semua hanya untuk kepuasan pribadimu! Kau bilang ingin melindungiku? Melindungiku dengan cara mengambil nyawa orang lain, iya? Itukah yang kau sebut cinta? Jangan konyol! Jangan pernah mengatasnamakan cinta untuk membenarkan semua ideologi sintingmu itu, Jake!"

Ciel mengatur napasnya. Uap-uap tipis muncul dari hidung dan mulutnya tiap kali dia menghembuskan napas. Tapi dia tak berencana untuk menghentikan bombardir kalimatnya sekarang. Masih banyak unek-unek yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Banyak.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kau lindungi hanya dirimu sendiri, kan? Kau melindungi dirimu yang pengecut. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Karena itu kau membunuh Ash! Orang yang dengan berani mengatakan cinta padaku.

"Kau juga melukai semua orang yang jauh lebih berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka padaku ketimbang dirimu! Karena itu kau melukai Sebastian, Claude, teman-teman kita, bahkan Mr. Chamber, iya kan? Pengecut!"

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Joker menutup telinganya. Keadaannya sekarang tak ubahnya seperti pesakitan yang daftar kesalahannya sedang dibacakan oleh hakim di persidangan. Yang terburuk, yang membacakannya bukan hakim melainkan… Ciel. Dan itu sangat…

Menyakitkan.

"Kau membuat hidupku hancur! Setelah kehilangan Ash, aku nyaris tak punya harapan untuk hidup. Begitu juga dengan ibuku. Dia… dia berteriak histeris seperti orang gila setiap kali melihat salju, kau tahu?

"Kami harus pindah ke tempat 'kering'. Terlalu kering malah! Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh kecintaanku pada ski, membuang jauh-jauh harapanku akan datangnya salju saat malam Natal. Dan itu semua karena kau!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mungkin membuatmu menderita!" Joker menggeleng cepat, masih menutup telinganya seolah dia sedang berhadapan dengan Tuhan yang membacakan buku dosa dan memutuskan untuk membuangnya ke neraka. Dia bahkan sudah tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ciel.

Sementara itu, Ciel mengatur napasnya kembali. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ciel, aku…," akhirnya Joker kembali mendongak, memandang pemuda mungil di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu dan sakit. Dia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Ciel berkata sekejam itu setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuknya.

Dia tak pernah memikirkan bahwa perbuatannya berdampak begitu buruk bagi orang terkasihnya itu.

Dia hanya ingin memilikinya. Apa itu salah? Apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini salah?

Di mana letak kesalahannya?

Dia tak tahu.

"Aaargh!" jerit Joker sambil meremat kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan serangan pening tiba-tiba yang diakibatkan oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari semua pernyataan Ciel. Tapi sakit yang dia rasakan malah semakin hebat hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut di atas salju.

_BLUK!_

Ciel tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Joker. Rasanya dia seperti sedang meng-_exorcist_ orang kerasukan. Tapi dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya diam memandangi pemuda berkepala merah itu meratap-ratap di depannya.

"Ciel… aku tak tahu apa yang salah… aku tak mengerti kenapa kau marah…," rintihnya sedih.

"Kau tak tahu kenapa aku marah? Kau ingat bagaimana kau membunuh kakakku? Ingat bagaimana kau membunuh Mr. Chamber, Leon, dan teman-teman kita? Ingat, Jake? Kau pikir itu bukan kesalahan?" seru Ciel.

"Diam…," geram Joker yang masih merunduk. "Mereka pantas untuk mati!"

"Kau yang pantas untuk dibenci!" balas Ciel.

Joker mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua _amethyst_ berbingkai _eyeliner_-nya menyorot tajam ke arah Ciel, membuat pemuda itu diserang takut untuk sekejap. Namun ini belum saatnya berhenti.

"Seperti kau yang menanam kebencian pada mereka, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang mereka tinggalkan akan memiliki kebencian yang sama denganmu? Dan salah satu orang yang mereka tinggalkan adalah aku, ingat? Itu artinya…"

"DIAAAAAAAAM!" Joker berdiri menerjang Ciel. Ciel yang tak punya pertahanan apapun, terkejut dengan serangan Joker yang tiba-tiba. Pisau yang dia genggam terlempar.

_BRAKK!_

"Ukh!" Ciel mengernyit kesakitan saat punggungnya menubruk batang pohon keras tak jauh di belakangnya. Menjatuhkan beberapa tumpuk salju dari rantingnya. Beruntung, tak ada yang mendarat di atas kepalanya.

Kernyitan di dahi pemuda itu semakin dalam ketika cengkeraman di lehernya mengetat.

Ya, sekarang Joker tengah mencekik lehernya. Kakinya menggantung tipis di atas permukaan tanah putih.

Di tengah penglihatannya yang mulai buram, Ciel masih bisa melihat ekspresi Joker saat ini. Sebuah wajah dingin yang memaparkan segaris seringai penuh kepuasan.

Kepuasan karena sudah berhasil membuatnya berhenti bicara, mungkin?

"Kekh!"

Ciel mempererat cengkeramannya di pergelangan tangan Joker. Berharap itu dapat melonggarkan cekikan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya meskipun hasilnya nihil. Bagaimanapun pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin minim dan dia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan pasokan baru.

"Ja-Jake…," Ciel berusaha mengeluarkan suara meski terbata. Dia memejamkan mata ketika keduanya dipenuhi air, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus menatap Joker secara langsung jika ingin didengar.

"Mati kau, cerewet!" Ciel terbatuk ketika belitan jemari di lehernya semakin kencang.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu masih memiliki pisau cadangan yang sengaja dia simpan, tapi… haruskah digunakan sekarang?

"Ja-jadi ka-kau akan me-mem-bu… nuhku?" meski terpatah-patah, akhirnya Ciel berhasil mengucapkan kalimatnya secara utuh. "Bu… bu-nuhlah ji-ka i-itu bi-sa mem-buat-mu pu…as. Ta-tapi ada sss-se-su-atu ya-yang i-ingin ku-ka-takan"

Itu malah membuat seringai di wajah kejam Joker melebar.

"Apa? Katakan!" bisiknya di telinga Ciel.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia seolah tak dapat melihat bahwa orang yang tengah dia lukai saat ini adalah Ciel, orang yang katanya ingin dia lindungi.

Sinting!

Ciel menancapkan kuku-kukunya lebih dalam saat tekanan di lehernya semakin kuat. Namun Joker seperti tak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

"Ukh!" _saliva_ mengalir dari ujung-ujung bibirnya lantaran kerongkongannya tak sanggup lagi menelan.

Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tak bisa melihat apapun. Pandangannya _blur_ karena terendam air. Beberapa sudah siap menetes dari ekor matanya. Walau dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia bisa juga mengeluarkan sedikit udara dari tenggorokannya, menyuarakan sebuah kata yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Joker.

Bukan. Tepatnya pada… Jake.

Jake Griffith.

Dan kata itu adalah…

"Ma… af…"

Lilitan di lehernya serta merta lepas. Membuat Ciel jatuh merangkak di atas salju yang empuk.

"Ohok! Ohok!" pemuda itu terbatuk hebat sambil memegangi lehernya dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram salju. Tak dipedulikannya jarum-jarum kristal yang menusuk telapak tangannya. Yang dia pikirkan hanya mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Joker terkesiap melihat keadaan Ciel. Matanya membelalak begitu pemuda itu terbatuk parah hingga beberapa tetes _saliva_ menggantung di mulutnya. Dia ganti memandangi tangan kanannya, tangan yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mencekik pemuda terkasihnya.

Begitu menyadari apa yang beberapa detik lalu nyaris dia lakukan, tubuhnya gemetar. Jari-jari yang dia pandang, bergetar hebat seolah ada sebongkah bara panas tergeletak di tengah telapaknya.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!" pemuda itu kembali histeris seperti sebelumnya. Ciel menelan ludah. Terasa menyakitkan seolah cekikan tadi membuat kerongkongannya menyempit. Masih dengan napas kepayahan, dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan melangkah gontai menuju Joker yang juga tengah terpuruk.

Menyedihkan.

Sosoknya begitu menyedihkan.

Haruskah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu dikasihani? Dia membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa tanpa ampun. Dia bahkan tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan semua reaksi ini? Jeritannya, lolongan kesedihannya, rintihannya…

Lagi-lagi Ciel dihadapkan pada dilema yang sama.

Namun kini dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan pisau yang dia selipkan di sepanjang selusur ikat pinggang celana pendeknya. Pisau cadangan yang tadi tidak dia gunakan.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Ciel berdiri menjulang di hadapan Joker yang meringkuk, merintih seperti anjing jalanan yang tersakiti dan kedinginan.

"Jake…," Ciel berlutut di depan Joker untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Joker mengangkat kepalanya. _Eyeliner_-nya luntur bersama air mata yang berlinangan di wajahnya.

Ternyata makhluk ini juga bisa menangis, eh?

"Ciel… Ciel… apa yang kulakukan? Aku memang ingin mati bersamamu, tapi bukan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Harusnya aku… harusnya aku tak boleh menyakitimu. Tapi aku melakukannya. Kenapa?" ujar Joker dengan wajah bingung. Kemudian dia menatap Ciel dengan memelas.

"Dan maaf tadi… Itu untuk apa? Kau tak pernah salah. Tak pernah sekalipun salah! Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Ciel memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Joker. Dibalutnya kedua tangan gemetar itu dalam genggamannya yang kecil.

"Kau ingat? Dulu kita bertemu karena aku menabrakmu hingga terjatuh di atas salju, kemudian aku menolongmu?" tanya Ciel. Kedua _ametyhst_ Joker berenang bimbang penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku ingin sekali membencimu, menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi padaku, menghakimimu atas semua yang kau lakukan pada orang-orang yang tak tahu menahu tentang kita, tapi aku tak bisa.

"Aku pernah berjanji pada Tuhan. Jika suatu saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan menjadi sahabatmu yang terbaik. Tapi aku… aku tak pernah sekalipun mengingat dirimu.

"Ketika kau berusaha begitu keras menemukanku, aku tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk melakukannya. Ketika kau ada di sekitarku, aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan ketika kau membutuhkanku, aku tak pernah ada. Padahal saat itu aku tahu kau kesepian.

"Mungkin… jika saat itu aku mau berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk menemuimu kembali, mengajakmu berteman, dan bersamamu di saat-saat paling beratmu, kau tak akan jadi seperti ini. Mungkin kau tak akan merasa sendirian. Karena itu aku minta maaf.

"Aku pernah membuatmu jatuh sekali dan menolongmu. Kini kau kembali terpuruk. Lagi-lagi karena aku. Aku tak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini sebuah kebodohan, karena aku hanya akan kembali menolongmu," Ciel meraih kepala Joker dan mendekapnya di dada.

"Ciel…," Joker memendam wajahnya di dada dan meloloskan tangannya di ketiak Ciel, memeluk pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Dulu, sekarang, seterusnya, dan akan selalu begitu.

Selagi Joker lengah, Ciel menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke balik taplak pembungkus tubuhnya, meraih pisau yang dia selipkan di pinggangnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya setenang mungkin. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau berbilah tipis dengan ujung runcing dan mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke punggung Joker yang masih memeluknya.

_GLEKH!_

Ciel menguatkan niatnya dalam hati. Meyakinkan bahwa ini akan jadi hal terbaik untuknya, juga Joker sebelum…

_JLEB!_

Dia menancapkan pisaunya di punggung Joker dan menekannya lebih dalam agar dapat menembus mantel tebal yang melingkupi pemuda merah itu.

"Akh! Ciel…," Joker melepas pelukannya dan mencoba untuk meraih pisau yang ditancapkan di punggungnya. Ciel langsung menjauh dari pemuda berambut wortel tersebut, membuat Joker menghentikan usahanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kehilangan. Dia mencoba berdiri untuk meraih Ciel kembali dalam pelukannya, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.

"Jake…," lirih Ciel dengan wajah cemas. Apakah ini akan berhasil?

"Ci-el…," kedua _amethyst_ Joker mulai tak fokus. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu pun tak sadarkan diri. Ambruk di atas salju.

"Tunggulah yang tenang di sini!" Ciel melepas taplak yang membungkus tubuhnya untuk melingkupi kepala Joker sebelum berlari meninggalkannya menuju gudang.

Ciel memang tidak membunuh Joker.

Dia hanya melumurkan sedikit obat anestesi cair yang dia temukan di salah satu pojok konter dapur pada mata pisaunya. Mungkin ada pekerja sekolah yang menggunakannya untuk berburu dan membius hewan di hutan belakang.

Entahlah.

Ciel tak peduli. Dia bersyukur karena tidak dihadapkan pada keadaan yang mengharuskannya membunuh hingga dapat mengakhiri semua ini tanpa menghabisi nyawa siapapun.

Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16!

Terima kasih pada siapapun yang menyimpan obat bius itu di sana!

Sebenarnya, dia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah keputusan yang dia pilih sudah benar. Setiap kali dia mengingat Ash dan teman-temannya, kebenciannya timbul. Apakah pengorbanan dan kematian mereka layak?

Namun saat melihat Jake, kebenciannya berganti jadi rasa iba.

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan bahwa dia gila karena mau-maunya mengasihani seorang psikopat. Tapi, bukankah negara juga tak pernah menghukum mati psikopat yang jelas-jelas tak waras?

Joker, Jake, butuh pengobatan. Di _asylum_. Itu akan lebih layak untuknya ketimbang kematian.

Masalah bagaimana keluarga teman-temannya menanggapi ini, biarlah terjadi nanti. Ciel juga siapapun tahu bahwa tak ada pemuda Percival yang patut mati atas semua kejadian ini. Mereka pasti tak akan terima begitu saja dan menuntut keadilan.

Yah… biarlah itu menjadi urusan nanti.

Yang terpenting bagi Ciel sekarang adalah menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang tersisa, termasuk Joker.

Ciel mengambil keputusan yang sangat kontroversial. Dia juga tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian pun ada yang menganggapnya bodoh, iya kan?

Haha… itu membuktikan satu hal, Kawan!

Sesungguhnya Ciel hanyalah seorang pemuda yang lembut hati.

_BRAKK!_

"Sebastian!" Ciel menghambur ke arah Sebastian yang masih tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Dia berlutut dan menepuk pipi Sebastian yang mulai memucat. Mencoba menyadarkannya setelah memastikan si rambut hitam masih bernapas.

Ciel menyentuh perut Sebastian yang 'becek'. Dia mengangkat _sweater_ Sebastian yang basah hingga menampakkan sebentuk perut _six pack_ tergenang darah. Ciel mencoba membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran paniknya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan pendarahan ini terlebih dulu.

"Ah!" Ciel teringat pada caranya tadi. Dia berlari keluar dan kembali dengan setumpuk salju yang ditampung di kausnya. Diabaikannya dingin yang merasuk melalui pori-pori perutnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sebastian!" dia bergerak cepat, menutup luka Sebastian dengan salju yang dia bawa. Salju yang semula putih, serta merta berubah warna menjadi merah. Butiran kristal es itu meleleh dengan cepat, menandakan banyaknya darah yang menyerap mereka.

Tahu bahwa itu belum cukup, Ciel terus mengulang apa yang dia lakukan sampai…

"Sssh… Ci… el…," Ciel mendapati si _raven_ membuka mata. _Ruby_-nya terlihat lebih gelap, namun cukup melegakan hati Ciel.

"Sebastian! Oh, syukurlah!" seru pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau…"

"Ssstt! Diamlah! Jangan banyak bicara! Tunggu sebentar!" Ciel berlari menuju ranjang tempat dirinya diikat dan meraih tali yang masih tertinggal di teralisnya. Hatinya mencelos ketika matanya bersirobok dengan sosok Alois yang masih tergantung pasrah di dinding.

'Alois! Aku harus memeriksa kondisinya!' pikir Ciel sambil melangkah menghampiri Alois.

Pemuda kelabu itu memejamkan mata dengan pedih saat tak merasakan embusan napas dari hidung pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Tak kuat melihat keadaan teman SMP-nya itu lebih lama, dia pun kembali ke tempat Sebastian.

"Ba-gai… mana di-a?" tanya Sebastian sambil mencoba menoleh ke arah Alois. Ciel menggeleng lemah sambil melepas kaus yang dia kenakan.

Diabaikannya udara dingin dari luar yang masuk melalui pintu yang menjeblak lebar dan mengerikiti seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya. Dia melipat kausnya jadi empat lipatan lalu menempelkannya ke luka Sebastian.

"Ci-el…"

"Sudahlah! Diam!" perintah Ciel sambil mengikat luka itu. "Ikatan ini untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau tak sadarkan diri. Tapi selama kau masih sadar, kumohon untuk tetap menekan kain ini, oke! Ini akan membantu menghentikan pendarahanmu."

"Ka-u…," Sebastian mengenyitkan alis, tampak khawatir melihat Ciel yang kini bertelanjang dada. Sebaliknya, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum. Ciel bangkit meninggalkannya, kembali ke tempat tidur. Sebastian hanya sanggup mengikutinya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kedua _ruby_-nya membola ketika melihat Ciel menarik sprei dari kasur untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Si rambut _jet black_ tersenyum sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya dengan tenang.

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" ujar Ciel yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berlutut di sampingnya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ciel menunduk dan mengecup kening Sebastian.

Kedua mata si _raven_ terpejam saat bibir dingin Ciel menyentuh permukaan keningnya yang juga dingin. Aneh! Dingin dan dingin, kenapa jadinya hangat?

"Aku akan mencari bantuan. Tunggulah di sini! Berusahalah tetap hidup!" Sebastian membuka kedua matanya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Tentu. Tentu saja dia akan bertahan hidup dengan sukarela.

Bukankah Ciel juga hidup? Itu artinya tugasnya masih berlanjut.

Namun kedua _orb_-nya langsung membelalak saat melihat sesosok tubuh gontai menggenggam pisau runcing di tangan kanannya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Ciel.

Joker!

"Ciel! Awas!" Sebastian bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Ciel menjauh dari jangkauan Joker.

"Jake!" pekik Ciel. Dia tampak terkejut saat melihat Joker sudah sadar dari efek obat bius meski belum sepenuhnya.

"Ciel…," pemuda merah itu menghadap ke arah Ciel sambil berujar lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar. Tubuhnya masih terlihat goyah dengan kedua mata berkabut.

Efek obat bius yang masih tertinggal.

Merasa keberadaan Joker membahayakan untuk Ciel, Sebastian langsung menerjang pemuda itu dari belakang. Entah berasal dari mana, dia seolah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Mungkin itu kekuatan yang berasal dari keinginan besar untuk melindungi orang yang dikasihinya.

Mereka berdua jatuh bergedebuk di lantai. Pisau di tangan Joker terlepas tak jauh dari area pergulatan mereka. Dengan sigap Sebastian mengambilnya. Pemuda itu menatap sosok merah yang tergolek di bawahnya dengan geram. Saat diingatnya semua yang telah dilakukannya pada teman-teman mereka, kekuatannya bertambah.

Kali ini, kekuatan dari kebencian.

"MATI KAU, PEMBUNUH!" Sebastian membalik tubuh Joker yang lunglai dan menghunuskan pisau di tangannya ke dada pemuda tersebut.

"Sebastian, jangan!" teriakan Ciel menggema di seantero ruangan. Namun kejadian itu begitu cepat dan Sebastian sudah tak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah dia pancangkan.

_JLEB!_

"Argh!" jerit Joker ketika dadanya tertusuk. Mungkin mengenai pembuluh jantungnya hingga darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Menyadarkan dia sepenuhnya dari _jet lag_ akibat pengaruh anestesi Ciel sebelumnya.

Dan ketika kedua bola ungunya berubah cemerlang, yang pertama kali terpantul di sana adalah…

"Ci-el…"

"Jake!" Ciel mengambil alih tubuh Joker dari Sebastian. Dia mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu ke pangkuannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di siku.

Sebastian terduduk di samping Joker dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia menatap Ciel tak mengerti. Kenapa Ciel memedulikan Joker? Kenapa dia memedulikan pembunuh itu?

"Jake!" Ciel menepuk-nepuk pipi Joker yang mulai tersengal-sengal. Dia terlihat makin panik saat melihat pemuda itu terbatuk hingga darah menggelegak dari mulutnya bagai lahar.

Ciel tak mengerti kenapa dia peduli. Tak mengerti apakah Joker adalah sosok yang patut dipedulikan. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan hal yang dia inginkan. Dia tak ingin melihat siapapun mati di hadapannya.

Siapapun!

Sekalipun itu Joker!

"Ci-el…," Joker mengangkat tangan kirinya. Telapak tangannya yang beku memoles tipis pipi pualam Phantomhive muda tersebut.

Kedua safir Ciel yang semula jernih mulai tergenang bening. Membuat keduanya tampak berkilau indah.

"Ciel…," namanya yang kembali disebut membuat Ciel tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi. Kini dia bisa melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini adalah… Jake.

Jake Griffith yang dia temui 9 tahun yang lalu.

Jake si anak kesepian.

"Maaf…"

"Te- ohok!" Ciel hanya sanggup menggeleng ketika darah segar keluar makin deras dari mulut Joker. Sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Titik-titik air dari kedua matanya berjatuhan satu-satu ke atas wajah si merah.

Betapa menyedihkannya sosok ini.

Apakah naif jika dia berpikir masih bisa menolongnya?

Masih bisa membuat dia tersenyum seperti janjinya pada Tuhan.

Apakah bodoh jika dia… menangisinya?

"Jake…," lirih Ciel disela isakannya.

"Ka-kau me-mena-ngi-siku? Ohok!" tanya Joker dengan suara yang semakin teredam.

"Maaf…," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Ciel. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mengingat sosok Jake yang ringkih…

_Amethyst_-nya yang terluka, namun akhirnya memiliki secercah sinar ketika berjalan bersamanya. _Amethyst_ yang sama kini menyambutnya ketika membuka mata. Membuat tangis Ciel semakin menjadi. Air mata mengalir di pipinya bagai air bah saat melihat Joker…

Tersenyum.

Tersenyum dengan senyum kanak-kanak yang tulus.

Apa ini artinya janjinya sudah terpenuhi?

"Te-te-ri-ma kasih. Ohok! Teri-ma ka-sih su-sudah mau me-menangis untuk-ku," Joker mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengecup bibir Ciel untuk terakhir kalinya. Kali ini Ciel tak coba menghindar.

Sayangnya, keinginannya tidak tercapai. Beberapa mili ketika bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan, Joker mencapai batas akhirnya. Kepalanya terkulai di lengan Ciel dengan kedua mata tertutup. Tak bergerak lagi.

"Jake…"

Ciel membuang wajahnya. Walau terpukul, dia tahu bahwa kematian Joker bukanlah akhir dari tugasnya. Masih ada…

Pemuda itu ganti menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri juga. Dia meletakkan kepala Joker pelan-pelan di lantai dan menyapu sisa lelehan air mata di wajahnya dengan kain sprei yang dia gunakan.

"Jake… beristirahatlah yang tenang. Dan kau, Sebastian! Tetaplah hidup!" ujarnya pada dua sosok di hadapannya. Tanpa memeriksa kondisi Sebastian lagi, pemuda itu berlari keluar.

Dia berlari dengan kaki telanjang di koridor yang permukaannya sedingin lintasan _ice skating_. Saat menapak, telapaknya serasa menginjak beling. Namun dia tak peduli. Meski hanya satu nyawa, jika masih bisa, dia ingin menyelamatkannya.

Ya, meski hanya Sebastian…

Begitu sampai di pintu keluar gedung sekolah, Ciel mencoba mendobrak pintunya yang berat.

"Argh!" percuma, pemuda itu berlari ke kelas yang punya jendela menuju halaman luar. Sialnya, semua dikunci.

Walau pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya terampok dengan cepat, pemuda itu terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di kantor guru yang tidak terkunci. Tempat itu juga punya jendela yang mengarah ke luar. Sayangnya, semua jendelanya berbentuk kaca lebar permanen yang tak bisa dibuka tutup.

Ciel memutar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk memecahkan kaca yang cukup tebal tersebut. Pilihannya jatuh kepada tabung pemadam kebakaran.

_BRAKK!_

"Ukh!" kaca itu tak bergeming ketika mendapat hantaman pertama. Hanya muncul bekas putih di sana. Tak mau menyerah, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ciel kembali menghantam kaca tersebut dengan tabung beratnya.

Akhirnya, usahanya mulai menunjukkan hasil. Kaca tebal itu mulai menunjukkan retakan-retakan yang signifikan. Namun semua itu membuat tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

"Hah! Hah!" Ciel mencoba mengangkat tabung pemadam itu sekali lagi. Mungkin ini akan jadi usaha terakhirnya. Dia menghirup napas panjang dan berdoa dalam hati agar segalanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kau bisa, Ciel! HIYAAAAAAAAH!" Ciel melempar tabung itu menuju kaca dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Dia berteriak keras, berharap itu dapat menghilangkan rasa frustrasi yang merongrong pikirannya dan kali ini… berhasil!

_PRANG!_

Kaca itu pecah bersamaan dengan tabung pemadam yang terlempar ke luar. Beberapa serpihannya jatuh ke dekat kaki Ciel, namun masih ada juga yang tetap keras kepala tinggal di selusur bingkai jendela.

Ciel tak peduli. Dia melepas sprei yang dia kenakan, satu-satunya benda yang melindunginya dari dingin yang menggerogoti tubuh, dan meletakkannya di bingkai jendela bagian bawah sebagai pelindung dari pecahan kaca kecil yang masih tertinggal. Dia abaikan yang lain, termasuk angin jahat yang meresap hingga ke seluruh persendiannya.

Ciel naik ke jendela dengan hati-hati, namun dia tak bisa menghindar dari serpihan kaca di sisi kanan-kiri yang siap menyambut tangannya.

"Akh!" pemuda mungil itu meringis ketika tangannya tergores. Lagi-lagi dia tak peduli. Begitu matanya menangkap daratan, dia pun melompat tanpa ragu.

"Akh!" bahu telanjangnya yang menyentuh salju, juga suhu minus yang melingkupinya saat ini, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Ciel mencoba melawan tubuhnya yang mulai _baal_. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Tanpa memedulikan sprei yang menunggu untuk diraih, pemuda itu berlari dan terus berlari melintasi padang salju menuju pos keamanan di depan sana. Harusnya di sana ada seseorang!

Dengan batas kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Ciel hanya memercayakan nasibnya pada insting yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berlari. Setidaknya berlari dapat menghilangkan kesempatan ratu es yang ingin membekukan tulangnya.

"Brrr~~," Ciel memeluk tubuhnya. Uap tebal mengepul dari hidungnya seiring embusan napas yang keluar dari sana.

Giginya bergemeretuk hebat ketika jarum-jarum es semakin gencar menancap di kaki dan menyebar hingga ke jantung. Mungkin juga otaknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menjernihkannya kembali.

'Kenapa jalan menuju gerbang sekolah terasa jauh begini?'

Ciel merasa jantungnya bagai sepeda tua dengan rantai berkarat yang dikayuh paksa. Cepat atau lambat pasti putus juga. Kemudian tak bisa berjalan lagi.

Mungkinkah dia juga akan berakhir seperti itu?

Berakhir dan berhenti di sini?

"Mati di atas salju… sepertinya tidak buruk. Iya kan, Ash?" lirihnya saat otaknya mulai membeku. Mengajaknya untuk berdelusi. Larinya semakin melambat seiring dengan kinerja ototnya yang dilumpuhkan dingin.

Hipotermia.

_TIIIIIIIIIINNN!_

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi klakson yang keras. Kedua safirnya melebar sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyipit lantaran tersorot langsung oleh lampu kuning mobil. Cahayanya yang hangat, juga keterkejutan yang baru dialaminya, membuat pemuda itu kembali sedikit waras. Dia langsung ingat kenapa dia ada di sini.

"Phantomhive! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya si pengendara mobil yang tak lain Mr. Aberline. Pria itu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia tampak heran lantaran menemukan muridnya berkeliaran di halaman bersalju nyaris dini hari dan… _topless_?

_What the hell_?

Otak Ciel mungkin kembali bekerja dengan normal, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Tanpa sanggup menjawab pertanyaan sang penanggung jawab asrama yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya, Ciel ambruk duluan di atas salju.

Tak sadarkan diri.

**XXX**

**Go To Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: LAST LETTER<br>**

**Joker's POV**

_DEG!_

Sentakan degup jantungku yang tiba-tiba, membuka kedua mataku. Walau begitu, aku hanya bisa melihat abu-abu seolah sebuah tirai tipis terpasang dikeduanya dan membatasi pandanganku. Tubuhku… tak bisa bergerak. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas salju.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku tak ingat.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya dapat mengingat satu hal…

"Ciel…"

Kuucapkan nama itu berulang-ulang dan dia bekerja bagai sebuah mantra. Perlahan namun pasti, jari-jemariku mulai bisa digerakkan. Kemudian keajaibannya menyebar dan mulai menggerakkan bagian tubuhku yang lain.

Saat aku berhasil mengangkat kepalaku, ada sesuatu yang meluncur dari atasnya. Kufokuskan penglihatanku untuk melihat benda apa itu dan ternyata… itu kain yang dipakai oleh…

"Ciel…"

Di mana pemakainya sekarang?

"Akh!" kepalaku serasa dibor ketika mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ah, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah Ciel.

Aku… ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia yang tersayang. Harus.

Mungkin keinginan itulah yang membuatku berhasil bangkit.

"Akh!" saat mencoba berdiri, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di belakangku. Refleks, tanganku mencoba menggapai apapun itu yang telah menyakiti punggungku. Kudapati sebilah pisau dengan ujung berhias darahku dari sana.

Kenapa benda ini ada di sana?

Kuketuk kepalaku beberapa kali. Berharap itu dapat mengisi otakku yang terasa kosong dan mengambang. Nyatanya itu tak berhasil mengembalikan ingatanku sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi, aku tak peduli.

Tak jauh dihadapanku, kulihat pondok berpenerangan suram.

Ah! Mungkin Ciel ada di sana! Ya! Instingku mengatakan bahwa dia ada di sana!

Akhirnya, aku melangkah ke sana dengan susah payah. Semua tulang belulangku serasa berubah menjadi _jelly_. Bergelinyar dan membuat sendiku nyeri tiap kali aku melangkah. Apalagi penglihatanku masih belum fokus sepenuhnya. Buram.

Aku pun kembali menggumamkan mantra andalan yang membuat langkahku semakin mantap.

"Ciel…"

Dan aku menemukannya!

Kuabaikan kenyataan bahwa kini dia tengah mengecup dahi Sebastian. Aku tak peduli pada si berengsek itu! Yang ingin kuraih hanya Ciel seorang. Aku… ingin memeluknya.

Bolehkah?

Dengan langkah gontai kuhampiri mereka. Saat aku ingin memanggil Ciel, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak bisa keluar. Karena itu aku mencoba meraih tubuh mungil itu dengan tanganku yang tak kusadari, masih menggenggam pisau.

"Ciel, awas!" teriakan itu membuatku bingung. Apalagi ketika Ciel didorong menjauh dari jangkauanku. Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menyentuhnya!

"Jake!" refleks aku berbalik ke arah suara pekikan itu. Itu suara…

"Ciel…"

Setelah itu, tanpa kutahu kenapa, tubuhku terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin. Membuat penglihatanku kembali dihinggapi kunang-kunang. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Segalanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat hingga yang bisa kurasakan hanya…

"Argh!"

Sakit.

Di dadaku.

Jantungku… terasa seperti dikoyak sesuatu, membuat seluruh tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan seketika. Namun nyeri yang kurasakan membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya. Ketika penglihatanku kembali cemerlang, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah… sosok yang begitu kucintai, menopang tubuhku yang menggelepar.

"Ci-el…"

"Jake!" serunya. Aku ingin sekali menjawab panggilannya, tapi tak bisa. Aku… sulit bernapas. Tiap kali kucoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang lain menggelegak di kerongkonganku.

Akhirnya…

"Ohok!" sakit di dadaku, juga gelegak aneh di kerongkonganku tak bisa lagi kutahan. Ternyata darah. Cairan hangat itu membludak bagai busa soda dan membasahi bibirku. Meleleh ke dagu. Rasanya… aneh.

Kulihat Ciel kebingungan.

"Ci-el…," ujarku sambil mencoba meraih pipi pucatnya. Kedua matanya justru berkaca-kaca. "Ciel…"

"Maaf…"

Lagi-lagi dia mengucapkan kata itu. Aku… tak mengerti.

Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Untuk apa?

"Te- ohok!" lagi-lagi aku tersedak dan itu membuat tangis pujaanku makin menjadi. Air matanya berlinang satu-satu ke atas wajahku.

Menyejukkan.

"Jake…," lirih Ciel disela isakannya.

"Ka-kau me-mena-ngi-siku? Ohok!" akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan suara meski harus bersusah payah. Ya, ketika mencoba bicara, jantungku terasa seperti di cengkeram elang. Ditekan begitu kuat hingga sulit berdetak. Tapi… aku mau bicara.

Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Orang yang paling berarti untukku.

"Maaf…"

_For My Dear Ciel…_

_Kenapa kau mengatakan maaf berulang-ulang?_

_Setelah semua yang kau lakukan untukku, apa yang harus kumaafkan?_

_Kau… satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menolongku_

_Satu-satunya yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan dan membantuku bangkit_

_Satu-satunya yang peduli dan mencemaskanku_

_Selalu…_

_Apakah itu semua hal yang pantas untuk kumaafkan?_

_Hey!_

_Aku selalu menyukai saat-saat di mana hatiku menghangat ketika memikirkan dirimu_

_Perasaanku tenang saat kau ada di dekatku_

_Dan suaramu… selalu sanggup menentramkan jiwaku_

_Jadi… bagian mana yang harus kumaafkan darimu, Ciel?_

_Kau… bahkan menangis untukku_

_Dulu kedua cerulean itu bersinar cerah untukku dan sekarang…_

_Menangis untukku?_

_Apa aku sebegitu berharga untukmu seperti halnya dirimu yang menempati tahta tertinggi di hatiku, Ciel?_

_Maaf_

_Mungkin aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu_

_Maaf membuatmu sedih_

_Maaf membuatmu khawatir_

_Maaf membuatmu… menangis_

_Tapi kau harus tahu, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu_

_Kaulah alasanku untuk terus bertahan hidup_

_Hanya kau yang selalu aku pikirkan_

_Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku…_

Entah kenapa, aku hanya ingin mengangkat kedua ujung bibirku, membuatnya melengkung ke atas dan membentuk sebuah… senyum.

Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jauh dari perasaan pura-pura. Aku hanya merasa ringan saat melakukannya.

Perasaanku saja atau… lelehan di kedua mata Ciel memang semakin deras?

Akh! Dadaku sakit. Sakit tak terperi. Yang selanjutnya terpikir olehku, aku ingin mengecup bibirnya. Walau hanya sekali. Walau harus jadi yang terakhir.

"Te-te-ri-ma kasih. Ohok! Teri-ma ka-sih su-sudah mau me-menangis untuk-ku," kuangkat kepalaku perlahan, mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Ciel tak menghindar.

Namun…

_DEG!_

Ketika jarak di antara kami sudah begitu dekat, kurasakan jantungku diremat kuat-kuat. Mungkin yang terjadi padaku saat ini bisa diumpamakan seperti sebuah kota yang listriknya padam karena pembangkitnya rusak.

Jantung yang berhenti berdetak, membuat semua kinerja tubuhku mati total. Aku tak lagi bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tak bisa melihat dan mendengar apapun. Segalanya putih.

Namun di saat terakhir, sebelum otakku berhenti bekerja sepenuhnya, aku sempat mengutarakan satu hal dalam hati. Hal yang kusesali tak bisa kuucapkan di saat-saat terakhirku.

_**Aku mencintaimu, Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Tertanda,**_

_**Pemujamu Sampai Mati**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for read, My Ow!<br>**


	11. Epilog

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

**This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/THRILLER/BLOODY/GORE/DLDR**

**CRIME/SUSPENSE/TRAGEDY/MISTERY**

_"Bertahun-tahun, kutulis namamu dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih. Kali ini, ku kan mengukir namamu dengan tinta merah di atas kertas istimewa. Darah di atas salju. Hanya untukmu. For my dear Ciel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**blackandwhite9321,**Ashinka**,lanturn 1412,**Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**,TheMasochistDevil,**gabyucchiP**,Qiesha d'Ariaseta,**Mayonaka Hime**,NaMizu no Mai,**chiko-silver lady

**Thanks for your read and reviews, Guys!**

**Maaf ya kalau ada yg salah sangka tentang chapter kemarin. Ini lho epilog-nya, hehe…**

**So, ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

**XXX**

Hamparan tanah putih terpantul di kedua _cerulean_ berwarna gelap, menimbulkan kesan bagai awan berarak di langit malam pada dua kelereng di mata Ciel Phantomhive.

Pemuda itu duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku kayu di tengah hamparan salju. Entah sudah berapa lama. Tak bergerak, tak beranjak, tak terlihat ingin pergi. Dia hanya duduk dan sibuk memandangi tumpukan kristal putih di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar yang kosong. Apalagi tempat ini tak terasa dingin sama sekali.

Ciel menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Namun itu tidaklah lama. Karena yang terlihat olehnya setiap kali menutup mata adalah mayat teman-temannya yang berlumur darah, mengais-ngais meminta pertolongan, dan menatapnya penuh kebencian ketika dia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Argh!" pemuda itu memekik dan menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Merasa sangat lemah, bersalah, dan lelah.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…," sesalnya sambil menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara yang familiar namun asing membuat tubuh Ciel menegak. Itu… suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya namun sudah lama tak terdengar. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Kedua _azure_-nya membola saat mendapati sosok yang begitu dia rindukan, menatapnya dengan tatapan sabar yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"A-Ash…?" ujarnya dengan suara terbata.

Sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya saat ini… benar-benar Ash, kan?

Ciel tak sanggup berkata apa-apa selain mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda 18 tahun yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya. Ketika pemuda berambut _silver_ lembut itu duduk di sampingnya, rasanya Ciel ingin langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya. Sayang, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kaku.

Lagipula…

Tunggu! Bukankah Ash sudah…

Ah!

Apa ini artinya dia juga sudah…

Ciel menatap kedua tangannya, meneliti satu persatu buku-buku jemarinya. Apakah dia pucat, dingin, atau transparan?

Biasa saja. Dia tampak normal.

Kemudian dia menoleh cepat ke arah Ash yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Ash juga tampak normal.

Selagi pemuda itu kebingungan, Ash kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku… di mana?" tanya Ciel ragu. Sejak tadi dia tak menyadari dirinya ada di mana. Begitu bangun, dia terdampar di sebuah padang salju yang memutih. Merasa sangat lelah, akhirnya dia memilih duduk di bangku kayu yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana. Satu-satunya objek lain di tempat asing itu selain dirinya dan salju. Tak terpikirkan olehnya berapa lama waktu yang sudah dia habiskan di sana.

Apa tempat ini… surga?

Kalau benar ini surga, kenapa hatinya masih terasa berat? Setelah semua hal yang dia alami di asrama sekolahnya…

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya lagi. Ash tersenyum lembut. Bagi Ciel itu sangat… menenangkan.

"Belum. Karena itu, kenapa kau membuang-buang waktumu di sini?" jawab Ash. "Tempatmu bukan di sini, Ciel!"

"Bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal?" Ciel menggeser duduknya, mendekati Ash, dan berharap kakaknya itu akan menjawab 'iya'. Namun wajahnya berubah kecewa ketika Ash menggeleng.

"Ini bukan waktumu."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin tetap di sini. Di sini aku bisa terus bersamamu. Iya, kan Ash?" tak menyerah, Ciel menggamit lengan Ash dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang kakak. Kemudian dia mendongak kembali dan menatap Ash dengan tatapan takut. "Atau… kau yang tak ingin bersama denganku?"

Ash menyentuh pipi Ciel dengan lembut, memberi tatapan sabar yang membuat ketakutan Ciel sirna. Ciel memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan itu dengan khusyuk. Setitik bening meluncur dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau tak akan tahu betapa aku menginginkan kau tinggal di sini bersamaku," Ash membawa Ciel ke dalam pelukannya, mencium ubun-ubun adik yang sangat dia cintai itu. "Tapi kau tak bisa tetap di sini."

Ciel mendongak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku lelah, Ash! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Dirimu, teman-temanku… bagaimana aku bisa melalui ini semua? Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi semua orang? Aku… lelah," ujar Ciel. "Biarkan aku di sini bersamamu, _please_…"

Ash mencengkeram bahu Ciel dan memaksa pemuda itu memandangnya. Jujur, hatinya miris melihat Ciel sangat terpukul dengan semua hal yang menimpa dirinya. Cielnya yang dulu adalah anak yang begitu optimis, bersemangat, dan penuh senyum. Tapi kini dia terpuruk.

Ash mengerti.

Ciel baru 16 tahun. Usia yang masih labil untuk menghadapi cobaan dan memikul tanggung jawab seberat ini sendirian.

"Dengar, Ciel! Banyak orang di luar sana yang mencintaimu dan mengharapkan kau kembali. Aku akan memberikan apapun agar diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Hidup bersama kalian semua! Kau, Mom, Dad… tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak punya kesempatan itu!"

"Aku tak mau kesempatan seperti ini! Aku tak butuh! Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan orang-orang tentang apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa menghadiri pemakaman teman-temanku? Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan segalanya kepada keluarga mereka? Aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa, Ash! Aku capek!" Ciel terisak pelan kala menumpahkan segala ganjalan di dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa harus mereka yang mati? Kenapa aku tak mati bersama mereka saja? Kenapa harus aku yang hidup sendirian? KENAPA?"

"Kau tak sendirian, kan Ciel? Masih ada Dad dan Mom. Kau tega meninggalkan mereka? Hanya kau yang mereka miliki! Kau tega?" tanya Ash sambil mengguncang bahu Ciel. Ciel menggeleng cepat. Air matanya meleleh.

"Tapi aku tak bisa hidup dengan perasaan seperti ini Ash! Dengan semua rasa bersalah ini…," akhirnya Ciel tertunduk lunglai.

"Rasa bersalah pada siapa?" Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Kedua safirnya membelalak saat memantulkan sederet orang-orang yang mengisi hidupnya beberapa hari ke belakang.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah pada kami Ciel! Kami senang ada di sini. Benar kan teman-teman?" ujar si pemuda slengekan berambut kuning cerah. Finnian.

"Iya. Kenapa kau masih manis walau nangis, sih?" sahut si sipit _out of topic_. Lau.

"Ciel, ambil kesempatan ini! Tuhan masih memberimu hidup. Aku akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu," kali ini giliran si India jangkung yang berujar. Agni. Si India yang sedikit lebih pendek mengacungkan jempolnya dengan cengiran khas terpampang di wajah _tan-_nya. Soma.

"Kau bisa Ciel! Kau hebat, Nak!" Ciel terkesiap ketika Bard menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda pirang berbadan kekar itu pun memberi cengiran penuh semangat. Di belakangnya, sepasang _golden eyes_ menatapnya datar tanpa perasaan.

Ciel mencelos. Ya, Claude pasti membencinya.

Tapi tak lama sosok itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ciel menoleh kembali pada Ash. Ah, keberadaan teman-temannya, juga dukungan mereka, sungguh membuat hatinya terasa ringan. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Berat hati memutuskan…

"Baiklah. Aku akan hidup demi kalian. Ini pasti akan berat, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melewati ini semua. Aku pasti bisa, iya kan?" Ash tersenyum lembut dan kembali meraih Ciel dalam pelukannya.

"_That's my Ciel_…," Ciel balas memeluk Ash. Setelah ini, dia tak tahu kapan lagi bisa bertemu dengan orang yang paling dia cintai itu. Karena itu dia hanya ingin memeluk sosok itu sepuas-puasnya. Merasakan dekapannya yang lembut, harum tubuhnya yang khas, desah napasnya yang hangat…

Ciel melepas pelukannya ketika merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik. Dia menoleh ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dan…

Serta merta tangisnya pecah.

Dia turun dari bangku kayu yang dia duduki, berlutut di atas salju, dan memeluk bocah berusia sekitar 9 tahunan yang tadi menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Sosok yang lebih mungil itupun balas memeluk.

"_Happy birthday_, Ciel!" ujarnya saat pelukan mereka lepas.

"Jake, syukurlah…," Ciel menghapus air matanya saat melihat anak itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Dia pun memberi senyum yang sama meski lelehan air dari matanya sulit untuk berhenti.

"Eh!" serunya ketika bibirnya mendapat kecupan hangat dari Jake kecil. Bocah itu tersenyum iseng sebelum mulai berubah menjadi serpihan salju dari ujung kaki.

"Terima kasih, Ciel!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya jadi butiran salju yang melayang perlahan di sekelilingnya.

"Eh!" Ciel menoleh ke teman-temannya yang lain. Ternyata mereka mengalami hal yang sama.

"_Bye_, Ciel! _Good luck_! _Happy birthday_!" ujar mereka berbarengan. Akhirnya, mereka semua menghilang, menyisakan dirinya dan Ash.

"Dengar, Ciel! Ini waktunya kau kembali. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi… bisakah aku menitipkan Mom? Tolong jaga dia untukku," pinta Ash. Ciel menyanggupinya dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan berpisah denganmu lagi? Di sini?" ujarnya lirih. Ash menyentuh pipi Ciel dan mengecup kening pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"Tenanglah. Kau masih punya Mom, Dad, dan... Selamat ulang tahun…," Ciel tercekat sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"Eh?"

Sebelum Ciel sempat menanyakan perihal orang terakhir yang Ash sebut, segalanya berubah menjadi…

Putih.

**XXX**

_DEG!_

Ciel membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan warna putih yang menyambutnya. Belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kondisi semula, dia langsung disambut dengan pelukan oleh seseorang.

"Ciel! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ternyata Vincent Phantomhive, sang ayah. Sadar bahwa dia malah menyakiti dan membuat putra semata wayangnya bingung, pria itu melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf, Nak! Dad terlalu senang. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari," jelas pria tiga puluhan akhir tersebut sambil mengusap pipi anaknya dengan sayang. Ciel melemparkan pandangan ke seantero ruangan tempatnya terbaring saat ini.

Yeah, tentu saja dia di rumah sakit.

"Dad…," lirihnya sambil mencoba duduk.

"Sudah! Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Vincent sambil membantu Ciel.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit… linglung," Ciel menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa mengambang.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja," Vincent tersenyum lembut.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Ciel. Selain selang infus, rasanya tak ada yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada dalam keadaan gawat.

"Kau tak mau bangun selama berhari-hari. Dokter bilang, selain hipotermia yang kau alami, tubuhmu dalam kondisi baik, tapi kau tak sadar-sadar juga. Dokter juga bilang, mungkin pukulan berat yang kau alami membuat pikiran bawah sadarmu menolak untuk bangun. Apa yang membuatku lebih khawatir?"

Ciel teringat akan perbincangannya dengan Ash. Rasa bersalah menelusup ke hatinya begitu teringat bahwa tadi dia berpikir untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk sang ayah.

"Dad… maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujarnya penuh sesal. Vincent balas memeluk dan mengusap rambut Ciel.

"Tak apa, Sayang. Mom titip salam buatmu. Maaf tak bisa menjengukmu langsung, katanya. Dan… _happy birthday_," kata Vincent sambil mencium pelipis Ciel sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

"Mom…," lagi-lagi Ciel teringat dengan Ash. Berarti… semua yang dia alami tadi sungguhan? Pembicaraannya dengan Ash, teman-temannya, Jake… itu bukan hanya mimpi, eh?

Tapi kalau itu bukan mimpi, rasanya ada yang janggal. Apa?

Tunggu!

"Yo, Ciel!" Ciel menoleh ke ranjang di sampingnya. Dia ternganga tak percaya ketika melihat seorang pemuda _blonde_ duduk di atasnya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar. Ya, orang ini tak ada dalam deretan teman-temannya tadi.

Ciel bergegas turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ciel!" seru Vincent. Namun dia tak menghentikan Ciel lantaran anak lelakinya itu sudah melepas sendiri jarum infus di tangannya agar bisa menghampiri ranjang satunya. Pria tiga puluhan akhir itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Ciel kemudian.

"Hei! Aku bisa sesak napas, nih!" ujar si _blonde_ ketika Ciel memeluknya dengan erat.

"Alois… Alois… syukurlah kau selamat…," gumam Ciel. Dia tak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Dia tak mau memikirkan bagaimana Alois yang dia pikir sudah tewas bisa bertahan hidup. Mungkin saat itu dia salah. Dia panik. Yang penting saat ini rekannya itu ada bersamanya dan… nyata.

Alois tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, ya! Aku tak bisa memelukmu balik gara-gara ini, nih! Agak sakit kalau digerakkan" Alois memamerkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut perban kepada Ciel setelah pemuda itu melepas pelukannya. Ciel pun tersenyum menanggapi kesantaian Alois. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Ciel!"

"Kau ini! Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi pemuda bermata biru cerah itu.

"Uh, curang! Aku tak bisa membalas!" protes Alois. Ciel kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya meluntur.

Itu artinya…

"Lau dan Claude…," lirihnya. Alois langsung tertunduk.

"Mayat mereka ditemukan di kolam belakang," jelas Vincent. Ruang inap untuk dua orang itu pun hening seketika.

"Dad," Ciel yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian. "Aku mau menemui seseorang."

**XXX**

Dua pemuda saling membisu di tengah kesuraman Green Pine Cemetary. Mereka berdiri berjajar di depan sebuah makam. Sosok berambut _jet black_ berjongkok sambil membersihkan salju tipis di permukaan marmer dingin berukir nama Ash Landers di hadapannya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar sudah…," pemuda yang tak lain Sebastian tersebut tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda satu lagi, Ciel, menjawabnya dengan anggukan hening. Toh, Sebastian tak butuh jawaban. Remaja 16 tahun itu hanya menatap si _raven_ dari belakang dan kembali mengingat pembicaraan mereka di rumah sakit.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Jadi kau mengenal Ash?" Sebastian hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Ciel dengan desah napas panjang. Begitu datang ke kamarnya, setelah bertanya sekedarnya, Ciel langsung menodongkan pertanyaan yang paling ingin dia hindari._

"_Dari mana kau tahu?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Seingatnya dia tak pernah menyebut apapun tentang Ash dan dari sikap Ciel padanya sebelum ini, bisa dipastikan dia tak tahu apapun tentang mereka._

"_Ash yang memberitahuku," melihat Sebastian mengerutkan kening, Ciel buru-buru menambahkan. "Well, kalau kuceritakan akan jadi panjang. Bisa kau jujur padaku saja?"_

_Sebastian menghembuskan napas, terlihat mempersiapkan hati._

"_Ya, Ciel! Aku mengenalnya. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil," jelas Sebastian._

"_Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Ciel sambil memajukan kursinya. Penasaran._

"_Karena aku punya janji."_

"_Janji?" tanya Ciel._

"_Aku dan Ash berteman sejak kecil karena kami bertetangga. Kami selalu melakukan segala hal bersama-sama. Pergi sekolah, belajar, bermain… kami adalah teman yang terhebat," Sebastian menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Ciel tahu ini berat untuk Sebastian, karena itu dia tak memaksa._

"_Suatu hari kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Walau begitu, kami tetap berteman baik sampai… ibunya menikah dengan ayahmu dan memutuskan pindah bersama kalian. Aku dan Ash berjanji untuk terus saling berkirim kabar lewat email. Kami berdua menepatinya. Ash masih tetap menjadi sahabat terbaikku._

"_Dia sering bercerita tentang tempat tinggalnya, sekolah barunya, ayah barunya yang baik, dan…," Sebastian tersenyum sambil memandang Ciel. "…adik kecilnya yang manis."_

"_Itu sebabnya kau tahu aku?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk. "Kenapa dia tak pernah cerita padaku tentangmu?"_

"_Aku yang memintanya," jawab Sebastian singkat._

"_Kenapa?" Ciel terdiam ketika Sebastian hanya memandangi dirinya._

"_Aku tak bohong waktu kubilang aku mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah melihatmu secara langsung. Aku hanya tahu dirimu dari foto-foto yang dikirim Ash dan aku… jatuh cinta padamu," si rambut grayish tampak sedikit menyesal karena bertanya. Itu topik yang sebenarnya ingin dia hindari._

_Jujur, di awal dia sempat berharap bahwa Sebastian hanya bersandiwara._

"_Aku tahu kau dan Ash punya hubungan istimewa di luar saudara. Karena itu aku tak ingin ada di antara kalian. Biarlah aku jadi orang luar, begitu pikirku saat itu. Namun saat aku kelas 3 SMP, Ash mengirim sebuah email yang terasa agak aneh untukku. Dia memintaku menjagamu dan setelah itu tak pernah ada lagi email darinya._

"_Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tak pernah lagi memberi kabar? Tak pernah membalas email dariku. Kupikir dia sudah lupa padaku."_

"_Ash tak mungkin begitu!" bela Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum._

"_Ya, aku tahu. Aku pun terus meyakinkan hatiku kalau Ash pasti punya alasan kenapa dia begitu. Karena itu, aku tak pernah melupakan permintaannya tentangmu dan membuat janji pada diriku sendiri. Jika diberi kesempatan, aku akan menjaga Ciel._

"_Walau begitu, jujur aku tak menduga bahwa aku benar-benar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat terkejut sewaktu melihatmu di asrama. Saat Alois menceritakan semuanya tentangmu dan Ash, aku…," Sebastian tampak tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya._

"_Aku tak menyangka kalau permintaan itu benar-benar jadi permintaan terakhirnya. Aku tak tahu kalau Ash sudah…," Sebastian kembali mengatur suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Sementara itu, Ciel mulai sibuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh._

"_Dia selalu memikirkan dirimu, Ciel. Bahkan di saat terakhirnya. Karena itu aku berjanji padamu untuk menjagamu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat kau bertanya. Maaf…," Ciel mengangguk maklum._

"_Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat baik Ash dan bersedia memenuhi permintaannya, Sebastian. Terima kasih," ujar Ciel sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai meleleh._

_Sebastian hanya memerhatikannya dengan tatapan kosong._

**End Of Flashback**

**.**

"_Well_, Dad sudah menungguku di bandara," ujar Ciel ketika dirinya dan Sebastian sampai di luar area pemakaman. Sebastian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Minggu-minggu yang berat, ya? Pasti kau senang sekali bisa pulang ke rumah," kini ganti Ciel yang mengangguk.

Ya, tiga minggu terakhirnya di Alaska diisi dengan beragam hal tak menyenangkan. Dimintai keterangan oleh polisi sebagai saksi, diliput pers, menghadiri pemakaman teman-temannya dan melihat keluarga mereka dirundung duka. Sungguh dia teringat akan ibunya sendiri ketika Ash dimakamkan. Sampai saat ini wanita itu pun tak sanggup datang berziarah.

Peristiwa ini sudah menjadi _headline_ di seluruh negeri dan menggoreskan tinta hitam di wajah Percival yang tak tercela. Sekolah itu nyaris ditutup, tapi akhirnya semua terselesaikan. Mereka meningkatkan keamanan dengan memasang CCTV di semua sudut gedung, bahkan di kamar.

Sementara itu, Mr. Aberline memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menyalahkan atau menganggap semua kejadian ini akibat dari kelalaiannya sebagai penanggung jawab asrama. Dia keluar hingga dini hari karena menuntaskan urusan Mr. Chamber, bukan?

Keluarga korban pun tak ada yang menuntut karena mereka sangat menghargainya. Para orang tua setuju bahwa dia adalah guru baik yang dekat dengan semua anak didiknya, tapi Mr. Aberline tetap memilih mundur. Tentu dia tak sanggup tinggal di tempat yang pernah jadi tanggung jawabnya, namun gagal dia jaga. Kurasa tak akan ada yang sanggup.

Sementara bagi Ciel, lega rasanya hari ini bisa pulang. Ke rumahnya. Di Phoenix, Arizona. Pemuda itu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah di sana selepas liburan musim dingin nanti. Jujur, dia sedikit takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya nanti setelah dia menjadi bintang dalam sebuah peristiwa kriminal. _But show must go on_.

Dia sudah berjanji untuk terus hidup.

"_Well_, aku minta maaf soal Joker. Aku tak tahu kalau kalian…"

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kau hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan," potong Ciel. "Kau sendiri… sudah benar-benar pulih?"

Sebastian melebarkan tangan, memperlihatkan perut datarnya yang terbungkus mantel.

"_Perfect_!"

Ciel tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya dan menatap Sebastian lama.

"Sebastian, maaf. Kurasa aku tak bisa menjawab perasaanmu sekarang. Aku butuh waktu. Setelah ini semua…," lirihnya. Walau begitu, uap tipis mengepul dari hidungnya saat berbicara, menandakan dinginnya suhu hari ini.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Caramu memandang nisan… aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Ini pasti sulit untukmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ciel. "Eh!"

Ciel tampak terkejut saat Sebastian menggamit sikunya dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ciel, apa aku boleh menunggumu? Apa aku masih boleh menjagamu jika kita bertemu lagi?"

"Hm… itu hakmu. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, bukan? Tapi kau tak perlu memegang janjimu pada Ash lagi, Sebastian. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri dengan janji itu," jawab Ciel. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin awalnya itu kulakukan untuk Ash, tapi kini aku akan melindungimu untuk diriku sendiri," kedua mirah delima Sebastian melebar ketika bibir dingin Ciel mengecup pipinya. Keterkejutannya membuat genggamannya pada Ciel lepas.

"Terima kasih, Sebastian. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," Ciel tersenyum manis.

"Ya, selamat tinggal, Ciel," jawab Sebastian sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat. Ciel mengangguk sopan dan permisi undur diri. Dia menyetop taksi yang lewat dan melambai pada Sebastian sebelum tertelan sedan kuning tersebut.

Sebastian yang kini sendirian, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menoleh ke pintu gerbang pemakaman.

"Terima kasih, Ash!"

Pemuda itu pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar berselimut salju menuju halte bus. Kota tempat tinggalnya cukup jauh dari sini. Selagi berjalan, Sebastian menghabiskan waktu menikmati pemandangan kota kecil ini. Kedua _ruby_-nya tampak sibuk merekam apa yang terlihat.

"Jadi ini kota tempat tinggalmu? Indah," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Beruntung, begitu sampai di halte, bus yang dia ingin tumpangi tengah berhenti. Tak perlu menunggu lama dan dia pun menghilang ditelan bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

**.**

Sebastian menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pagar rumah yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Rumah…," lirihnya sinis ketika menutup pintu pagarnya kembali. "Aku pulang!"

Begitu membuka pintu rumah, yang menyambutnya adalah…

_PRANG! GROMPYANG!_

"Pergi saja kau dengan…"

Sebastian tak memedulikan keributan yang terjadi di dapurnya. Dia menaiki tangga dengan santai seolah tak mendengar apapun. Hanya peristiwa biasa yang selalu terjadi di rumahnya. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Di rumah ini, satu-satunya tempat yang menjanjikan ketenangan hanyalah…

Sebastian menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Tanpa membuka mantel, dia berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menarik sebuah agenda dari salah satu deretan buku-buku bacaan koleksinya.

Dia menarik kursi belajar ke dekat jendela dan langsung membuka agenda yang dipegangnya begitu tubuhnya terenyak nyaman di kursi. Agenda itu berisi _email-email_ dari Ash yang sengaja dia _print_ agar dapat dibaca berulang-ulang. Dia tersenyum ketika Ash bercerita tentang keluarga barunya yang sempurna.

"Kau tahu, Ash? Entah sejak kapan ayah ibuku hanya bisa saling bertengkar. Aku heran bagaimana mereka yang dulu saling mencintai dan memamerkan kecupan hangat padaku di kala sarapan bisa sebegitu mudahnya menghilang. Kurasa aku mengerti perasaanmu saat kedua orangtuamu bercerai. Aku senang kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Lembaran agenda itu berlanjut pada halaman yang memuat foto-foto mereka berdua kala masih kanak-kanak. Lama kelamaan, mereka yang mulai besar. Mereka yang sudah tinggal terpisah. Foto-foto itu berasal dari gambar yang Ash kirim lewat _email_. Juga sengaja dia _print_.

Ada bekas-bekas guntingan dari foto Ash dan dirinya yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Meski begitu, pose-pose mereka tampak cocok seolah foto itu diambil pada saat yang sama.

"Kau… memang sahabat terbaikku," ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi Ash di foto terakhir sebelum menutup agenda tersebut.

Dia meletakkan agenda itu kembali di atas meja belajarnya, membuka mantel yang masih dia kenakan, dan berjalan menuju lemari. Dibukanya pintu lemari gantung, tapi yang ingin dia lakukan bukanlah menggantung mantelnya melainkan…

Menatap 'album' lain yang sengaja dia buat untuk…

"Ciel… aku akan menunggumu. Aku janji," katanya sambil menatap papan _sterofoam_ yang dia tempel di dalam lemarinya. Papan berisi foto-foto Ciel yang seharusnya berpose bersama Ash di foto dalam agenda tadi. Sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada foto-foto Ash, dia menggabungkan foto si kelabu itu dengan dirinya.

Sempurna_._

_SIIING…_

Sebastian menoleh cepat ke arah jendela. Mendapati sebuah burung besi terbang di kejauhan. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat berpikir, 'Mungkin di dalam sana ada Ciel.'

Ya, mungkin.

Tapi satu hal saja yang pasti.

Sebastian kembali menatap kumpulan foto di dalam lemarinya dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu. Tak peduli harus berapa lama, _I'll be waiting for you_,_ My Dear Ciel_…"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Waktu Sebastian jalan di trotoar, sy bayangin music background-nya <strong>_**"My December"-**_**nya**_** Linkin Park**_** yg **_**Reanimation **_**Version, hohoho**

**Sejak chapter 8, sy berpikir untuk membuat sekuelnya. Menurut kalian lebih baik ditulis atau tidak? Tapi klo ditulis, sy bingung, SIAPA LAGI TOKOH-TOKOHNYAAAA?*plakk***

**Ada yang mau memberi masukan, mungkin?*nambah2 kerjaan orang aja nih neko!***

**Well, akhir kata,**

**THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION, GUYS!**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK RnR-NYA SELAMA INI*bows***

**Cium jauh untuk semua yang sudah bersedia menemani sy dalam pembuatan fic yg satu ini.**

**MUACH!**

**Tertanda,**

**Pemuja 'Slasher-Thriller' Sampai Mati**

**My Ow!**


End file.
